Magicus Ensis Art Online
by darksider82
Summary: Harry Potter's won but his troubles are only just beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

 _Takes place just before the beta testing and after Voldemort has bitten the dust. Voldemort died when Harry was 17 in 2022 so he was born 2005. Yes it's AU in terms of alternate time stream but that's all._

Harry had won and in the minutes just after realising he had won made the quickest decision of his life. He was going to leave England and head to Japan, when he was 15 Sirius had snuck themselves out of Grimmauld Place over Christmas with help from the Weasley Twins and the late Remus Lupin.

The godfather and son duo made it to Gringotts where the Goblins informed Harry that he was among the top five richest wizards in the UK and top ten internationally. He also had stocks in various booming muggle companies according to Gringotts and various properties both magical and muggle world-wide.

Harry thought about that with a wry grin, he had been spat on; hated and revered in the wizarding world because of his destiny and now they were going to want him to comply with their rules once more. _"Time to let my Slytherin side out once again…Thank you Hermione for supplying me with muggle books for education ever since first year."_

Harry realised that the wizarding world was extremely neglectful of their muggle counterparts especially in Wizarding Britain. Other places like Europe and Asia small sections of the worlds connected together mainly in the form of entertainment and medicine. But in America wizards and mundanes as Harry had researched even accepted each other openly.

"Hey Harry." A soft voice said from behind him, Harry grinned he didn't even need to turn around to realise it was Hermione. Hermione, Neville, Luna and his Quidditch team from 2011 to 2016 with the exception of those who replaced them were the people Harry trusted the most. They knew of Harry's tough life and they helped by giving him useful tips, tricks, hints and spells. He had hidden all of that knowledge and his true potential under the mask of a mediocre student.

"Hermione; don't tell me the sheep are already saying I should settle down and marry a pureblood." Harry replied as he overlooked the smouldering Hogwarts grounds that were once resplendent and green.

Hermione nodded and stood next to him on his right hand side "So what are you going to do? Wait I'm not stupid Harry, you can hide anything from almost anyone except me…You're going to hide. Get out and enjoy life as you can…We get going…Neville, Myself and Luna can stall them for you to get a few hours head start."

Harry nodded "Agriatou Hermione-neechan." Hermione stiffened at the Japanese, one of the boons from being an impartial Horcrux to Riddle was that Harry had picked up a few of the man's better traits such as diplomacy, charisma and affinity for mundane languages as much as the former Dark Lord hated to admit it.

Harry pulled on his black coat and headed towards the gates almost like a ghost until he ran into his old head of house and now Acting Headmistress "Going somewhere Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor…I'm tired of Britain; tired of the British Wizarding World; tired of being the Boy-Who-Lived/ Man-Who-Won/The-Chosen-One/Next-Albus-Dumbledore." McGonagall looked at the tired old young man in front of her and her heart bled for him…When he entered Hogwarts his eyes gleemed with excitement but behind them she had seen a hardness to them which grew ever so slightly every single year. It was all her fault on that Halloween Night back in 2005 when she and Hagrid stood to one side and allowed Albus Dumbledore to place him in hell.

Harry grinned ruefully at the sorrowful woman "It's not your fault Professor. You did all you could and nothing more. I don't blame you for anything though I wish you had listened to me when we came to you with our concerns during our adventures."

McGonagall nodded tears welling in her eyes and in a moment the calm and collected Transfiguration Mistress hugged her favourite students legacy "Be safe Hadrian Potter. Keep in touch if you so wish and I shall see you either soon or when your time here has finished."

Harry nodded he had grown considerably over the years and was now a good eight inches taller than the headmistress. He bowed deeply to her in respect and gratitude, spun on his heel and left the grounds apparating away with a muffled pop much similar to the late Albus Dumbledore.

Harry landed at Gringotts and headed to the teller who handed him a bag of Yen, Passport and Muggle school grades sent under his first name and mother's maiden name to Hermione's school. "Take the standard commission and an additional 25% percent as goodwill to you, your family and the Glorious Horde of Gringotts as reparation for my reckless damage of Goblin property and killing several goblins in the process."

The Goblins stared "You would sacrifice your gold because you saved the Wizarding World! NO! Lord Potter we won't take your offer for reparation from your account but we will take it from the vast amount that you have won through conquest."

Harry nodded "25% of solid non goblin commodities and liquid assets and 35% and first hand pick of all the Goblin artefacts."

"Deal Lord Potter." A gravelly voice said from behind him, Harry spun and knelt.

"Ragnok-Sama, Goblin King of the Goblin Glands of Britain, Second Lord of Gring, Lord of Swords."

Ragnok boomed in laughter "Lord Potter, James Hadrian; Boy-Who-Live, Man-Who-Won, Chosen-One, Leader of the Light…We accept the deal. Out of curiosity where will you go?"

"Land of the Rising Sun."

Ragnok nodded "Lord Tzu, yes named after the very same general. He's the manager of the Gring horde in Japan and Asia. He'll contact me for your needs."

Harry bowed again and left after managing to say 'May your enemies fall to your swords and may you ever prosper' in Gobbledygook and most likely mangling it entirely.

'And too my comrade…Your accent is terrible.' Harry headed into London and caught the first Plane to Japan without looking back.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"LINK! START!" Harry called from his bed, the Nerve Gear whirled, chirped and soon Harry found himself leaving his body as he was flung online into the Beta of something called a VRMMORPG or Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. The game was called Sword Art Online and quite frankly Harry was gripped by it.

'This is not a game to play but a game to be lived.' Was the caption as he entered the character creation area of the game, Harry grinned as he realised he could be whatever he wanted to be.

Harry began filling out his details and slowly but surely a life like version of him sprung into existence "This is bloody wicked." He commented to himself suddenly the room dissolved and he and nine hundred and ninety nine other people materialised in a square.

"Welcome beta gamers to Sword Art Online...You have a month to get as far as you can in this game before it goes on the market."

Harry remembered the tutorial in the window and immediately checked his life bar and stats.

Hari: level 1: 250/250  
Strength: 10  
Defence:10  
Endurance: 10  
Agilty: 10

 **Equpiment**  
Basic armour  
+10 Defence  
+10 Durability

 **Weapons**  
Sword level 1  
0/4 Enhancements  
+1 Accuracy  
+1 Heaviness  
+1 Durability

 **Accessory  
** None

Harry closed his inventory and headed out of the town, Harry stared down the boar that came charging at him, he drew his blade but he didn't know how to use it when suddenly a glowing blue blade sliced into the boar.

"First time playing an MMORPG?" A voice called out. Harry spun around and noticed at a glance the newcomer knew what he was doing. The guy was wearing the armour as him and equipped the same 'Okay judging by the clothes this is a generic start up so everyone is on an equal footing'. "Yeah you could say that. Familiar with the one on one, free roaming hack and slash games that are one or two players...Never allowed to be very good though." Harry replied nonchalantly before gulping.

The newcomer stared "How come? Sorry where are my manners I'm Kirito." Kirito explained with a sheepish grin offering his hand out.

Harry shook it "I'm Hari...Kirito how did you know this was my first time playing an MMORPG?"

Kirito shared Harry and grin "Your stance, surprise at how life like the world is..." Harry shrugged at the statements but had to cut him off.

"Looking at you I'd say that this is your first in an Virtual Reality but you played games like World Of Warcraft, Runescape, League of Legends. Used to this sort of thing based on the fact you're carrying the sword relatively loosely in your hand...Also because of that indicates you use online games to get away from revelations that you found out when you were younger."

Hari nodded and noticed the time his dinner was nearly done and he needed to get out but he needed to learn how to fight "Kirito-san, I'll talk to you more later but I need to log out and get my dinner. Can you show me how to do that glowing light thing."

Kirito nodded "Draw the blade and feel as if you're about to go for a strike...It's called a pre-motion the blade then takes care of the rest."

Harry drew the blade and held it vertically and true enough a green glow began to encase the blade, Harry launched himself forward at a newly spawned boar and hit it full on in the neck with a technique that read VERTICAL. The boar's head split from it's body and it disentigrated.

"Agriato Kirito-san...I'll see you later."

Harry sat bolt upright on his mattress, pulling the Nerve Gear off his head and he headed into the kitchen. The flat had two bedrooms, bathroom, living room and a kitchen. The kitchen living room was open spaced with his bookshelves in the corner of the room.

As Harry pulled his dinner out of the oven his mind drifted back to his first experience of Diagon Alley and Hogwarts.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was in amazement this place clearly went against any sort of Quantum Physic's and Mechanics. The only reason he knew about them was because he had pilfered a broken laptop of Dudley's and hid it in Dudley's second room and after trial and error managed to fix the circuit board and power pack with his magic._

" _This hard to believe that this place is hidden underneath normal London."_

 _Hagrid had boomed a laugh and escorted Harry to the shops he needed to visit._

 _End Flashback 1_

 _Flashback 2  
(Year 1 beginning)_

 _Harry had been unimpressed by the train journey. Sure a hidden railway going through the English and Scottish Countryside was cool. Harry much preferred his secret enjoyment reading; and the reading of fantasy, sci-fi and the classics such as Raven by Edgar Allen Poe and Shakespeare but his favourite was manga. Harry had even taken it upon himself to speak and write the language for when Dudley, Harry knew would demand a Japanese exclusive game and need someone to translate._

 _The castle was beautiful but that was it, Harry had brought his collection of 'Broken' items such as the laptop, an MP3 player only when he opened the laptop it came up with a no internet symbol. 'DAMNIT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP UP WITH MY INTERESTS', Harry swore to himself and made the resolution to make contact with those who came from a non-magical household and ask them to get his interests._

 _End Flashback 3  
(Year 1, after Troll and Fluffy)_

 _Harry was severely pissed off! First of all the school had a bloody 'Guardian of Hell' imprisoned on the third floor that looked like it needed some major TLC and steaks, all because he had been stupid enough to rise to a Bully's taunts. Finally on Halloween a troll, something that Harry had read about as exceptionally dumb and avoided humans on principle had entered the school and he had to risk his life and risk breaking his wand giving said Troll a rodeo whilst Neville 'bless his cotton socks' had managed to levitate the Troll's club after one incorrect pronunciation and missing with two more before knocking the troll out as Ron came barging into the toilet._

 _Ron in Harry's opinion was worse than Dudley and the emerald eyed kid didn't think that could be possible. The boy was rude, belligerent and completely lazy; plus his table manners and hygiene were utterly revolting._

 _Harry was already counting the days till he could be rid of the boy. But little did he know that Ron would become a decent friend who would be willing to risk his life mostly to help Harry and Hermione take down Voldemort in six years._

 _(End Flashback 3)_

Harry scarfed down his pasta and placed his Nervegear back on his head he figured he could get four or so more hours in on the beta. Harry snorted to himself ever since he had rediscovered his love for videogames he had quickly set himself up as a paid beta tester and that was how he won this chance with Sword Art Online. _"Must definitely pre-order this when I get the chance."_ He thought to himself as he turned on the power.

"LINK START!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

 _Takes place just before the beta testing and after Voldemort has bitten the dust. Voldemort died when Harry was 17 in 2022 so he was born 2005. Yes it's AU in terms of alternate time stream but that's all._

The beta testing month had finished too early for Harry's liking. With the help of Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito the pair had managed to make it to the ninth floor with Harry reaching level eighteen and Kirito twenty two. The two boys had become close friends both inside and out of the game.

Kirito lived only three streets away so when he wasn't Link Diving at home he was talking video games and school or Link Diving at Harry's. It made Harry uneasy at how many similarities the two had. Both had been raised by their Aunt and Uncle; both had a hard time making friends although Harry's was by manipulation of his relatives and Kazuto by choice, both took up gaming to compensate for the lack of friends.

Harry had studied Japanese Language/Literature and Computer Programming/Sciences allowing him to write articles of the games he had beta tested. The companies he had written articles for gave him a percentage of the game copies bought and an exclusive version of the game and free download for all the DLC's. He had beta tested Fallout 5, Dishonoured 3, Grand Theft Auto and Borderlands 4 to name a few.

Three companies didn't contact him again after he wrote an honest review about their game's the main problem of the games were; Lack of clear objective, crappy dialogue, clunky or even glitches in the combat controls where your character hit the opponent and did no damage and they counter attacked knocking your health down by half. When the companies audience representitives called Harry about his less than stellar opions the eighteen year old had explained 'If you send me the game expect it to be played fully and a 100% truthful objective account of the game. If you don't like it then don't send me the games'.

It endeared him to some companies and not to others, Harry had shrugged and that was when Kayaba Akhiko rang him asking him to beta test Nerve Gear technology and Sword Art Online. Harry's article on the game had been stellar and with help from Kazuto and another beta tester by the name of Andrew Mills the article gave the game some serious fan following.

Akhiko had responded by bolstering the amount of first wave players from 10,000 to 20,000. Harry grinned to himself the moment he had sent the article to Akhiko, Harry appreciated a good job to be done well.

Three months passed as Harry waited for his Sword Art Online game to be delivered along with #0002 Nerve Gear headset with the first one going to Ahkiko himself, Kazuto received number 3 as he had made a significant contribution to the five page glowing article on SAO.

Soon enough on the Sixth of November 2022 twenty thousand people across Japan shouted as one "LINK START!"

Harry quickly entered his original username and password despite being a Beta tester it granted him no favours from Ahkiko who had reset all the beta accounts on the account of 'Giving everyone a fair chance'.

Harry found himself in the exact same spot he had first materialised in during the beta test. Following the winding path through the town he made his way out of the gates interacting with NPC's as he had in the first time around. All players started with 1000col, by the time Harry had left the town he had made 3000. The NPC's he had visited were gamblers and he effortlessly cleaned them out.

"Yo! YOU! With the black hair!" Someone shouted, harry spun around to find himself staring at a man, slightly taller than he was looking absolutely frantic.

"Yeah? How can I help? I can't help if you don't tell me." Asked Harry curiously, he wanted to help and he would help this guy the same amount Kazuto had taught him just to utilise sword skills and that was it.

"I'm looking for my friend Klein…He said he'd meet me in Aincrad with four others only…"

"You can't find him and you're unsure of how to play this game…I can't help you find your friends but I can give you a bit of help with the fighting but we are going to have to move…I'm Hari by the way, eighteen and a beta tester and gamer." Harry said with a grin getting his new companions jaw to drop.

"You beta tested this? And other games? What other games? I'm Kakuzu by the way, twenty two and a chef." Kakuzu explained holding his hand out which Harry shook.

"Fallout 5, Dishonoured 3 they are two of my personal favourite games."

"You're Evans Hari! The nicknamed 'Brutally honest reviewer' Arkane Studio's, Obsidian Entertainment love you as does Argus but you're despised by Nintendo and Bandai."

Harry snorted "Bandai only hate me because I panned Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Empires 7. Those games were so bad they butchered my first Chinese novel that I taught myself to read and let's not even get onto what they did to the Gundam series as a video game to cross it over. That was a good series."

Kakuzu stared "You know Chinese?"

Harry nodded "Japanese; all the main dialects, Chinese, Mandarin, French. Kind of important to learn the language of the country you live in…I'm from Britain originally."

Kakuzu stared "Aside from your skin tone, I would never have guessed although you mispronounce one or two words but aside from that yes you're pretty fluent. Now about the combat training."

Harry nodded and they made their way out of the town and into the fields "We are in a Safe Zone meaning we cannot take damage but we can deal damage to monsters. We also don't feel pain whilst in this area so you don't need to worry about being hit the balls."

"Hit in the balls?" Suddenly Kakuzu doubled over as a boar slammed into his testicles.

Harry snorted and dispatched the boar with an idle sweep "See what I mean?"

Kakuzu got to his feet "I see what you mean by not feeling pain but kami that wasn't pleasant."

Harry was surprised it had taken him five boars to get the horizontal and vertical techniques sorted compared to Kakuzu who got the techniques down with two boars "That's all there is to it."

"I'm going to log out...Have dinner arriving at five thirty." Kakuzu said noticing the time was 5:25.

Harry grinned he had eaten a massive amount of food before logging in. He had set up a small mountain of food allowing him to log out and in with minimum time lost.

Kakuzu nodded and pulled up his menu readying himself to log out "Hari, can you check your systems sections because something isn't right."

Harry did so and his eyes widened "Oh shit...Meaning lack of Log Out?" Kakuzu nodded.

Suddenly the pair began to glow, Harry looked at his level and grinned as the pair had been talking and killing boars he had reached level 2. All 20,000 players arrived in the town sqaure "Follow me." Ordered Harry as he shimmied past atwo players he vaguely remembered from the Beta testers they had spent the monthe trying to get to floor five.

"Kirito!" Harry shouted and the black clad teen looked up to see his neighbour and friend making his way towards him with a new player. Klein; who had been training with Kirito recognised Harry's companion and the four exchanged hand shakes and friend requests were given and accepted.

"Have you guys noticed the lack of a log out?" Whispered Klein not wanting to disturb any of the other players.

Harry and Kirito nodded and eyed each others levels, Kirito was on level three almost four with Harry on two almost at three "Hari, same plan as the Beta? You get the Reaper Blade and I get Anneal."

The reaper blade was a one handed sword with the base stats of Durability:3 Accuracy:4 and Sharpness: 2 with upto eight stat enhancers was easily the second strongest sword on the first floor marginally weaker than the Anneal: Durability:4 Accuracy: 3 and Sharpness: 4 but was more accurate than the Anneal.

Harry nodded "Yeah same what level were boars in the Beta?" He asked curiously he had been upto his eyeballs in a DLC for Fallout 5 at the same time.

"2 to 3 why do you ask?" Asked Kirito curiously.

"I found level 3's and 4's and that was on the East side."

Kirito shrugged "Maybe it's different for the sections of the city as I found 2's and 3's."

Suddenly the sky turned red and a red substance began to drip down taking the shape of something not too dissimilar to the Grim Reaper except it was red.

"Welcome SAO players to my world Aincrad. My name is Akihiko Kayaba congratulations on getting one of the 20,000 first wave copies of this game. You may well have noticed that the log out button is unavailable, I want everyone to know that this is not a glitch..." Harry tuned out the speech, Kirito saw the distracted look in his friend's eye, he'd fill Harry in on it later though he thought he saw the guy's green eyes harden almost as if Life or Death situations were common.

"Hari, we need to get the mirrors out."

Soon enough Harry's avatar shifted into his real world self and he pumped the air regardless of the changes he still didn't require glasses. The barrier surrounding the players suddenly lifted; Kirito and Harry were already moving "Kakuzu, Klein if you two are coming you need to leave now...Soon all the fields around here are going to be barren of monsters, we need to head to Horunka village." Said Kirito looking at the pair.

Kakuzu gulped "Thanks but we can't..."

"Your friends? We forgot...We're friends so we can keep a track of each other. Send a message and we'll come to help if we can." Harry said and with that the dark haired teens turned and ran.

The pair landed in the village and headed towards the NPC house for the Anneal blade "What's wrong?" Asked Kirito without prompting seeing the daughter open the door when she was normally on the sofa.

"My daughter's ill she needs medicine that requires the ovule of a Nepent. In return for the Ovule, I'll give you the Anneal Blade which has been in my family for generations." Said the girl's mother.

Kirito nodded and accepted the quest, the pair left and dashed into the forest. Harry grinned and whooped as he relearnt two skills from the beta test 'Switch Hands' and 'Double slice'. Switch Hands allowed him to swap his weapon from right to left or vice versa on a whim and coupled with Double slice allowed him to launch two strong sword skills dealing twice as much damage as one strike. In the Beta he had gotten the skill high enough for him to take the appearance of duel wielding.

"Double Slice and Switch Hands?" Kirito asked as he launched a devestating Horizontal bisecting two more Nepant's dropping two ovules.

"Yup and you do realise we have just gained twenty four Ovules." Harry commented as the last Nepant vanished. The pair were now level 8's pushing on 9's.

"They make a nice cash sum." Kirito retorted as they headed back to the house.

Harry nodded and stiffened slightly his gut was telling him that someone was tailing them and they were planning to jump the pair "Kirito head to the house now. Don't worry about me they're probably after you and the Ovules. Remember they probably don't know this is PvP outside NPC houses." He finished with a whisper.

"I'll wait for you." Kirito said before dashing towards the house.

Harry unsheathed his blade "Come out I know you're pathetically trying to conceal yourself from me."

Three teens emerged, Harry noticed that they hadn't equipped themselves with better armour or weapons. Heck even the store bought level 5 blade with 5's across the board that he had purchased, was better than their level 1 blades and then he saw the names.

Kiabou: Level 2 500/500  
Hayate: Level 2 500/500  
Akio: Level 2 500/500

"You can give us your equipment and we'll let you live...We out number you 3 to 1." Demanded Kiabou sounding like a petulant rich kid who was given everything he could want.

Harry smirked at them "Okay let's say I refuse..." With that Harry rushed forwards; reared his head back and headbutted Kiabou shattering the boys nose, before landing a heavy knee strike to the gut.

Kiabou bounced twice and landed flat on the ground his health dropping to 250.

Hayate and Akio rushed forwards swords glowing with sword skills prepared, Harry's sword and hand began to glow with an emerald green light "Horizontal! SWITCH HANDS! DOUBLE SLICE! DIAGONAL!" Harry shouted.

The first attack was a critical hit reducing Hayate to 75 health, Akio stopped as the sword vanished from his victim's right hand, reappeared in his left hand and the sword began to glow and then Akio screamed as the blade ripped through his avatar's sword arm.

Harry eyed his icon which managed to remain green and Kiabou and his team turned orange "That'll change back in a few hours. Two free illegal moves to go before you complete a quest to clean it. As for the arm, I don't have a clue."

Kirito was outside the hut when Harry reappeared "What happened?"

"Muggers or attempted...Broken nose, destroyed arm and critical hits in no particular order. All three are alive and now let's get the Reaper Blade."


	3. Chapter 3

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

It had been a month since the Death Game started. In that month some two thousand players had died and no-one had a clue of where the Boss Room was.

Hari and Kirito had swiftly rose through the ranks to become level 15-16 and the Reaper blade and Anneal blade had been updated to its maximum capabilities of 8

Reaper Blade

Sharpness: 2 Durability: 3 Accuracy:4

After upgrades S: 7; D: 5 and Accuracy: 5

Anneal Blade; Sharpness: 4; Accuracy: 3 and Durability: 4

After upgrades

Sharpness: 6; Accuracy: 7 Durability: 7

Hari looked up as Kirito's gift window appeared and in it contained rations, several thousand col that Kirito split 50/50 with him after their gambling stints. Hari's eyes widened as Kirito handed him the 'Morning Star'.

Morning Star (Mace)

Sharpness: 6, Durability: 10 , Accuracy: 7

+6 upgrades

Said mace looked something suspiciously like a miniature version of the Flail device the 'Witch King of Angmar' wielded in Lord of the Rings which in Hari's opinion was a masterpiece of classical writing, oh how he enjoyed the classics.

"Like?" asked Kirito with a smirk it had taken some heavy risks to get the weapon from the underbelly of this particular town as Hari rested from a nasty concussion from a 'sleep duel' he had been involved in and been saved from by Kirito returning from said mission.

The duo made their way to the auditorium where several dozen players had gathered and down the front stood a young man in Hari's opinion not much older than he was and evidently a beta tester "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to this meeting, my name is Diabel and in this game I'd be playing the role of the knight!" this statement elicited snickers from some first wave players, once the snickers had quietened down Diabel carried on.

"Myself and a few others have located the bosses room. So it is now possible for us to now win this game! A solo group will not have a chance so if you can all group up into teams of six and multiple groups of us will be able to beat this boss!" cheers erupted around the arena.

"WAIT A SECOND! I HAVE SOME THING TO SAY!" A loud voice shouted and Harry noticed Kiabou the same insignificant shitstain that tried to mug him earlier arrive.

Thankfully a massive player by the name of Agil had managed to deflect the ginger idiots temper tantrum.l again Diabel called the players attention "Now the first boss is called Kobald the Ruin Lord, He has three bars of health, a buckler and shield which are discarded when the third health bar reaches red then they are disguarded and he switches to a talwar."

With that the meeting was disbanded, Harry notices a cloaked figure and he quickly added her to his and Kirito's party. "We need to follow her and get to know her."

Tracking her was an easy task but talking to her was a different matter all together, Harry grinned; Kirito had it bad for the player and he prayed the character was a female. 'I have a Mace to upgrade.'

Said mace was quickly upgraded fully

Sharpness: 6, Durability: 10 , Accuracy: 7 after the upgrades

Sharpness: 9

Durability: 13

Accuracy: 7

Harry smirked he couldn't help it but he was to fall in love with this mace. He joined Kirito at the inn with his mace wrapped around his chest with head dangling near his thigh.

Kirito's alarm went off at three in the morning and he woke up to find Harry already awake and meditating on the table in the room "Nightmares?"

"The final duel between me and Voldemort." Harry had come clean with Kazuto about being a wizard, the teen had sworn he wouldnt tell anyone about Harry's skills as a wizard and he hadn't so far.

"Quick bit of grinding? Get us accustomed to the Witch King?" Soon enough the pair were doing a last second quest which involved bandit killing.

Harry had discovered 'Slam', 'Whip', 'Wrap' and 'Crush'. All of the attacks revolved around using the chain links and finishing with with the evil looking head.

The pair had now reached level 18 with Harry being closer to level 19 than Kirito. The duo met up with their third comrade and at ten o'clock the party departed to attack the Lord of Ruin and his Kobald Ruin Sentinels and Warriors.

Kirito and Harry realised that their new team mate new nothing about playing video games or the technique 'switch'.

The advance party assembled outside the boss chamber with an extremely healthy respect for Hari's wide swinging wrecking ball of a Morning Star soon enough Diabel addressed the group "Everyone we have our jobs and now LET'S BEAT THIS GAME!"

The doors swung open, the chamber was illuminated as the players charged in. Illfang roared, jumped into the room snarling furiously wielding his axe and buckler as Ruin Kobold Sentinels appeared in pillars of light.

Harry, Kirito and Asuna were supposed to be working in Group E to prevent the Sentinels absorbing precious sword skills aimed for the Boss but Harry got caught up in the charge towards the boss himself.

"GIVE ME SOME ROOM!" Harry screamed as he equipped his massive Morningstar and he began to spin it. The players saw the Morningstar and peeled back as the wielder began to spin it with one hand near the head and slowly retracted his grip giving more momentum for the inevitable attack. Suddenly the Morningstar began to glow a bright emerald green and with a roar Harry unleashed the secret technique of 'Wrecking Line'. The attack should it hit any unarmoured or lightly armoured monster it was guaranteed almost instadeath; however to medium armours and shields if it connected it may not kill you but you'll know about it. In fact regardless of the armour and you were hit by 'wrecking line' you'd know about it. The special effect of the 'wrecking line' was the fact it had the chance to give the effect of 'lodged'.

Depending on the equipment and size of the opponent 'lodged' was either a very good thing or bad thing. In this case it was a very good thing in deed. The attack punched into and through Illfang's buckler and arm and stuck fast, Illfang roared in defiance and flailed the arm madly but four of the twelve or so designated 'tanks' in the frontal group grabbed hold of the lodged weapon to prevent Harry from being thrown like a ragdoll. "On three, we pull." Ordered Harry as he shifted his weight, directly behind him Agil; the big guy with an impressive halberd who had shut Kiabou down the previous day grunted.

"THREE!" Harry screamed and as one they pulled with all their might. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. In this case Illfang went down heavy with a crash upon the floor.

Harry snarled and he pulled the Morningstar Free

Sharpness: 15; Durability: 8; Accuracy: 6 Harry's eyes widened the attack must have taken more out of the weapon than he had anticipated, if the weapons durability hit 0 then it would be deselected.

Illfang roared and twelve Ruin Sentinels appeared as he got to his clawed feet, three quarters of the first health bar gone along with his buckler. "DO IT AGAIN!" Shouted Diabel excitedly as he rushed forwards with two of the newer Sentienels dissolving as he rushed forwards.

Kirito and Asuna had discovered that they made a good team "SWITCH!" Kirito shouted as he cut one in half; Asuna flickered past him her rapier flashing teal and with four quick 'linears' another sentinel dissolved.

Harry flung the Morningstar out again this time gaining a glancing hit on the boss's tail causing an insignificant 'bleed' effect. Illfang snarled as he turned his attention on the flail wielder "OI! ILLFANG STAY AWAY FROM THE WITCH KING! HE'S OURS!" Screamed Agil as he lead his team into Illfang's back. The monster turned with speed that was DEFINITELY not in the game, that was how you could solo the boss. You kept hitting him with one or two hit strikes, run around and do it again; time consuming yes but it was effective.

Harry lashed out with the tradational sword techniques only for them to miss terribly. Durability: 4; Sharpness: 19; Accuracy: 6. _"SHIT! I need to make this last one count, I'm going to have to put everything into this Line."_ Agil's eyes widened he had been working on his identification skill set and he realised the drawback to 'wrecking line' the weapon gained sharpness at the cost of durability but it appeared more durability was lost on a hit than on a miss. He didn't get a glimpse of the original durability but he knew NO weapon on the 1st floor should a sharpness of 19 without it being a PM Weapon or Player Made. "DON'T WAIST YOUR WEAPON ON THIS GUY!"

Harry grinned as he heard Agil's comment "Who says I don't have a back up?" He replied as he let fly with the wrecking line as Illfang raised his axe into a colossal downward crunch. A player was yanked backwards as macehead appeared in Illfang's stomach and the sign 'lodged' above the boss. The chain went limp in Harry's hands when suddenly he was whipped around from the rear of the Boss his weapon dissolving as he was unceremoniously hurled across the arena and into the wall. Harry hit the wall with a deafening boom, peeled off and landed with a face plant on the floor. His life bar rapidly plummeted from green into yellow and finally halting on a colour that bore resemblence to a 'blood orange' or orange tinged with red.

Kirito risked a glance at his party health and was filled with rage as Harry's life bar hit the borderline between orange and red. One hit reduced his best friend to near termination at the cost of two and a bit bars of health. The only good thing so far about the boss was that it still fought on with its axe despite its buckler being destroyed.

The third health bar depleted the mace had long since vanished. Agil had ran over to where he saw Harry hit the floor "Here, take this. It's a healing crystal." He rumbled applying it whilst letting out a sigh of relief to see the health bar jump back to solid yellow.

At that moment Harry fixed his eyes on the boss, he knew something was off. Nothing major but definitely things were off, the boss was just that little bit quicker, less cool down, spawned more minions per bar of health and "Odachi! He's got a complete and utter different sword set."

Agil looked at his patient as he tried to discern the teens evidently concussed ramblings. Only to look himself at the boss "THE BOOK IS WRONG! THE BOOK IS WRONG!" The warnings came to late as the last health bar hit half way and the Odachi was pulled free.

Diabel grinned this was his moment, he would rush in and grab the last attack bonus "DIABEL! THAT'S AN ODACHI! NOT A TALWAR!" Shouted Kirito but it was too little to late. Diabels sword began to glow a bright yellow as he went to drive it home but the Boss bounced up off the floor and towards the ceiling. It plummeted down Odachi gleaming with a sword skill equipped and with a colossal swipe sent Diabel flying.

Everyone stared which proved almost fatal as the Ruin Lord was amongst them like an enraged cat. Claw; paw; tail and sword were flying as player after player were unceremoniously hurled across the arena. Harry struggled to his feet summoning his reaper blade which looked like the Witch King's sword "KIRITO! ASUNA-CHAN! WE CAN FINISH HIM!"

Squad G struck with the strength of a storm. Asuna's cloak came away revealing a very pretty girl in Harry's opinion, a much more refined version of his sister figure. The last he had heard she and Neville were dating. It was useful that she along with Andromeda Black were both of his emergency contacts.

"We are all going to hell as we return to turbo island woah." Sang Harry as he rushed forward a 'linear' charged. Kirito smirked as he heard his friend sing Turbo Island by the Dreadnoughts, he wasn't fan of their songs but the rhythm was pretty good.

The blades slashed, sliced, pricked and lacerated the boss. The health bar dropped as Asuna switched for Harry, who in turn was switched with Kirito with Harry landing the final attack in their effective combination attack. Kirito and Harry launched the final attack they hit the final attack as team, Kirito hit it with a vertical slash as Harry hit it with 'decapitation' a crude technique in itself but effective.

Cheers erupted around the battered, bruised and oddly happy survivors. Everyone began to glow as they levelled up, Harry and Kirito quickly stashed their points on vitality, durability, strength, speed and sword skills. They bumped fists when they saw they had the last attack bonus and drops they were the Coat of Midnight added +50 to masking stats and +100 to tracking and stealth.

The other drop made Harry grin, the way he had wielded the recently destroyed Morningstar had given him the name 'Witchking' and the drop was 'Full Ridged Plate of Terror' it gave him +250 vitality, +350 for strength and defence and -200 for agility and speed. "What you get?" Asked Kirito curiously showing his Coat notice.

Harry smirked "No man can kill me."

Kirito's eyes widened "No...Kayaba can't be that generous."

Harry shrugged "Maybe he favours those who enjoy the classics...Damn, should have asked him to add 'horse taming' as a skill."

"STOP CHEERING!" Kiabou shouted and the cheering stopped and he turned on Asuna pointing his blade at her chest.

"Why did you let Diabel die! Couldn't you see that he was trying to help us win."

Asuna snorted "I saw him lingering back and charging forward for the Last Attack Bonus which grants equipment floors above the one we are currently on."

"How did you know about that? No-one knows about that! YOU'RE ONE OF THE BETA'S!"

"Shut your damn mouth Kibaou...I've listened to you preach and bitch about Beta's being cheats, Beta's not helping the new players. Those players who died A fifth of them were beta's who got too arrogant for their boots. Idiots everyone knows the beta testers play the game to check it runs smoothly and notify of any bugs and glitches. Asuna isn't a beta, she was in a party of three with two beta's. Two beta's who for a fact got higher and further than any other beta. Plus one of those beta's ME, beta's for a living...We gave you the information because we thought it would help. But evidently in this case it didn't the informations says Boss X has Y and Z equipment but they were altered!" Snarled Harry pulling out the reaper blade.

"The other players were those who missed the tutorial or committed suicide...The fact that you lot are here proves you're much better than most of the beta's save for three or four whose names we ain't gonna disclose for their safety. Most didn't know how to level up." Finished Kirito.

"We could make you." Said one of Kibaou's team mates which made Harry cackle.

"Awe does the wittle newbie fink he can take us? I've been tortured in real life kid their is nothing you can say to me that will phase me." Mocked Harry equipping his Ridge Plate leggings.

"What about me having your mother?"

Harry vanished and dragged the kid away from the crowd "Kirito hold the fucker down." Harry snarled pulling out the Reaper blade. The ebony black blade was crossed by the glowing green Anneal.

"Harry, calm down. You don't want to do this. You're easily the second strongest guy in this game. There will be plenty of others for you to punch out but for now cool it you don't want to become red because of anger." Kirito pointed out feeling the slightest bit afraid of his best friends colossal temper.

"THE PAIR OF THEM ARE BETA'S! THEY ARE CHEATERS!"

"BEATERS!"

Harry sheathed his blade and placed his helmet on his head "Beaters? Yeah we like it. Now excuse us we have a game to beat."

In the crowd a hooded teen wielding a scythe grunted "Good luck." He whispered following them at a distance.

Asuna took off at a brisk run after them "Wait up...I'm coming with you."

Harry turned to her "No...You're not. We are going to be bearing the hatred of beta testers. You don't need it and quite frankly Asuna...Look at the three health bars in your party our names are there...No offence you're a brilliant lass and incredible with a rapier but I don't think you'll be able to stab it with us. Some advice master a few techniques and when you're offered to join a guild accept it. Accept it and message me oh accept this."

Asuna looked "A friend request?"

Harry nodded "So you can keep track on us and message us if you need to...Once again I genuinely wish you all the best in this game."

With that the trio dissolved their group and the Witchking and Midnight Teen ascended to Level Two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

The black clad teens ascended to Floor Two and fist bumped, Harry quickly de-equipped his armour "That shit's fucking heavy...Too damn heavy, I can walk in it..."

Kirito snickere "Let's get your strength up. We can get that martial skill now and if we get lucky we can get the Guild Quest done."

Harry nodded "Let's dissolve the team meet in four days at the inn. We'll split the loot between us and sell the rest if we need to...Now which way was North?" Internally his magic pinged it felt like a warmth from a fire that increased as he got closer to facing North. With that he began to run the town of Urbus that lingered behind him rapidly fell away concealed amongst some of the hills and Harry found himself amongst the open plains.

He heard a bellow off to one side and he quickly dived forwards into a roll as a Lesser Taurus Striker tried to charge him; however as Harry rolled from the first, a second roar was heard and Harry spun to one side taking a glancing hit from a second Striker.

Harry went for his blade only to see that it had become disconnected from his back after the second role and his other weapon was the Morningstar which he had sacrificed to defeat Illfang. _"Okay Harry you've done this before. You've beaten five of these bare handed...But I had the Martial Arts quest completed."_ Harry slid into a low sword profile and waited, he could feel the sword skill begin to start but he denied and he internally focused "Magicus Ensis!"

 **UNIQUE SKILL AQUIRED! Spectral Blade Materialisation!** Then it hit Harry like a lorry, Kayaba was either a wizard, squib or a well informed mundane to ensure his Nervegear didn't go haywire. _"First the Witchking Armour and now this? Kayaba what game are you playing with me?"_ He resolved to have a look at his armour at a later date when he wasn't about to be destroyed by Minotaur based monsters.

Harry made the gesture of grabbing a sword and an emerald blade emerged from his clenched fist forming a guardless Estoc, he hefted it and it jerked to his hand. Harry ordered the blade to increase in weight and it obeyed and he smirked; the Striker charged forwards its hammer glowing.

Harry waited the hammer went to the Striker's side. The hammer was two metres long. The head began its covering of the space between Striker and victim when Harry moved. Harry flickered inside the Strikers hammerswing arc and with a rising diagonal strike the emerald spectral blade raked across the Striker, but Harry wasn't done at the apex of his jump he gestured and the estoc appeared on his left hand, he someraulted and grabbing the blade split the Striker in half.

Harry quelled the blade, grabbed the Hammer and swung it backwards at the last second and it collided with the other Striker with a grotesque crunching sound of ribs shattering and he heard the squelch of a heart rupturing on the hammer. He quickly stowed the two hammers; they'd fetch a pretty price from a smithy.

Soon enough he found his destination and after going through the programmed speech, Harry was facing the massive stone. He slid his right foot back and and crouched with his left leg extended and suddenly with a blindingly fast action Harry punched the boulder his hand glowing yellow, the stone shattered. Harry lashed out with his left fist, then his knees and feet and grinned. "Martial Art Skill completed...Teleport Urbus."

Harry dissolved into particles and reappeared in the town to find Kirito entering the town looking particularly grim "What happened?"

"Some other guys got the Guild Quest...Did you get Martial?" Harry nodded it didn't matter that Kirito didn't get the Guild Quest which wasn't a huge set back as the pair were still head and shoulders above the rest of the players it was only good for the almost guaranteed level or two upgrades.

Suddenly the portal glimmered to life and new players began teaming onto the second floor. "Come on Kirito, Asuna's arrived...She doesn't need to..." It was too late Asuna spied her former squad mates and quickly made her way over.

Asuna when they took on Illfang had been level 13 which was just above the average level of 9-10. It was compared to Harry and Kirito who back then were 18 and 20 respectively was insignificant, now she now stood at 19 almost 20.

Asuna looked at Kirito and Harry noticed that Kirito was still 8 levels higher and Harry was pushing on 9. "Look who seems to be slacking boys?"

"Look at whose hit a growth spurt and become slightly cocky. Still think you can hang with the 'Beaters?'" Mocked Harry only his eyes giving away his good humour.

Asuna rolled her eyes "You two are only as good as the targets you hit. Kirito you hit them and keep on going until they're down. You, Harry seem to either hit them so hard that no-one knows what hit them or you whittle them down with raw speed and small accumulating cuts." The pair shrugged Asuna had them pegged pretty well.

"Have you two been slacking or what?"

"Too be honest Asuna, we only got here a few hours before you did. The fact that Harry has managed to jump to level 28 and me to 27 from 22 and 23 respectively is pretty impressive in itself. We're only slightly behind our timetable of levelling or I am." Explained Kirito getting a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

"You two have a timetable?"

Harry nodded "Yup his mother insists that I join them at least three times a week for dinner and I visit five times for a few hours not 'street discussion' as she calls them."

Asuna chuckled "Do you know where I can find a blacksmith? I need some repairs done to my preferred rapier then shall we do some 'grinding'? If that's the term."

Harry grinned "Follow me he's an expensive Blacksmith but he does a good job...We'll make a beta out of you yet."

Soon enough the three of them were heading into the woods "We're looking for Wind Wasps. Evil little bastards because they're so damn fast but buckets of experience." Explained Kirito pulling Asuna back as she almost stepped on a fallen Wasp nest.

"Found it Kirito...Seven nests all clustered together." Said Harry a maniac grin on his face.

"Harry we know your not all in the head but think about this."

"Harry, I want to do this. Hit all seven and let's see how many levels we can get out of this."

With that a branch went swirling into the seven Wasp nests. Harry jumped back pulling out the Reaper blade as the wasps descended upon the three of them. Harry's blade began glowing and he launched out with a devestating combinations of right hand vertical, horizontal, switch hands, left hand vertical, horizontal, switch.

Asuna tracked Harry with one eye as she performed 'quadlateral splash' a four hit combo which would later lead to 'Star Splash'. "Kirito is he duel wielding?"

Kirito shook his head as he launched a Horizontal Square "No he just throws his blade from hand to hand. It's gotten to point where it looks like a mirage; he's trying to increase his speed and his single handed two hit combo's. He can chain two attacks together before he freezes for cool down which is where uses 'Switch Hands'..."

Asuna was lost at the jargon but she managed guess what the Black Swordsman was saying "He can attack twice with one hand which results in him 'cooling down' and instead of switching, he can circumvent the cool down and switching by chucking his blade into his other hand and then chucks it back."

Kirito nodded "In essence yes. So he can keep on attacking."

Harry growled as he got stung and the 'poisoned' status appeared and his health began to get sapped. Instead of it being depleted 30 in 5 or more depending on the amount of stings; it was 15 in 2.5. _"Thank you Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears. Makes poison less of a bitch and no idea about paralysis."_

Soon enough the massive horde of Wasps had been destroyed with Kirito and Harry glowing green. As you levelled up your outline turned white; but if you advanced more than one level the outline changed colour. So far their had been so many inconsistences with multiple levelling up it was hard to work out what colour meant what.

Kirito was glowing orange with Asuna glowing a brilliant blue. Harry had jumped from 28 to 32. "Green is four levels. Now level 32." Stated Harry piling his results into strength, stamina, endurance and agility when a notification appeared **Armour of Terror can now be worn with -100 to Agility and Speed and +50 to concealement.**

"Update?"

"Yeah Terror Armour's negativity to agi (Agility) and spd (Speed) reduced to half. Concealment +50 nothing else to Strength, Defence or Vitality. Does say 5 out 20 slots of upgrades are available...Kayaba must have plans for me if he's spoiling me this badly."

Kirito snorted "I'm 33."

Asuna grinned "And I'm 24."

Harry nodded before rooting through his inventory "Hmm it appears I've got an EXP doubler. Don't remember that, limitation is to level 45. Works upto maximum of three people."

Asuna stared "Okay as I've not been asked to join a guild yet, I'm sticking to you two like glue if only to exploit Harry's exp artefact." Kirito snickered.

"I may as well need to. Someone needs to look out for you both."

Asuna flushed red "That is SO not true. I DO NOT NEED YOU to look after me. I'm pretty sure Harry doesn't either."

Harry smirked "With him with us you're more likely to survive this game with me. I'm not exactly the most tactile person in the game."

Asuna grinned "I remember you're more of a wrecking ball. Knock 'em down and keep 'em down...You're poisoned!"

Harry looked up and shrugged "And? It's only 15 in 2.5. My health is 8000. My battle medic is regenerating 80 in 20...I'm going to be okay. I'm not going to be dropping dead anytime soon...Anyway's their's a mine dungeon few couple of miles away. Some good ore's that work upto floor eight if information in the beta is accurate."

Asuna nodded "Just how much do you two know?"

"Three floors from a quarter of the way up. We're not divulging not because we're being 'dickheads' as Harry would say but because Illfang had been changed slightly and if our information is inaccurate then more people are going to die. This mine spawns monsters lowest are 9's highest being 18-20."

Asuna nodded "Why is it that we are in our late 20's early 30's in levels and we are taking things much lower?"

"It's to do with Zone Bosses being exceptions to their respective level. If a level 8 monster attacks you and you're level 7-8 you struggle, to combat a monster effectively you need to be 2-3 levels higher than it. Zone Bosses by the thumb need to be double the mini bosses."

Asuna nodded she knew of the 'Thumb' rule it was something her brother taught her in a few online games. She hadn't really been interested in the game, but she enjoyed spending time with her brother. "Generally to beat a boss easily you need to be stronger than it because a boss tends to be a lot more powerful for its level than regular monsters."

Kirito nodded "Harry our little add on is learning quick."

"Come on lovebirds we have monsters to fight, boss to find and ore to grind...Also we may find Angel's Grace. The strongest rapier on this floor."

"Strongest rapier? I thought that your blades are the strongest!"

Harry grinned "I'm a coder...If a game has a legendary type of weapon of a class for example the Anneal being the strongest single handed straight sword on the first floor then each level or floor requires one legendary weapon of each type...You heard of Maid Marian Games? Sherwood Forest?"

Asuna nodded "I coded the uncommon, rare and legendary weapons for it. Made them harder to find but much more effective."

"That game was awful!" Said Kirito.

"My first game I helped code. Like you've coded anything that complex and so basic."

The trio bickered as they headed towards the mine when a loud arrogant voice shouted "GIVE US YOUR WEAPONS AND WE'LL LET YOU GO!"

Harry spun around to find a team of eight players facing them, Harry unsheathed the Reaper blade and prepped his armour "Do you recognise the three of us?"

One of them paled "Black coat, green blade that's the Black Swordsman. I don't recognise the other two...One beta can't stand against the eight of us."

"Equip armour." Harry stated aloud and the attackers noticed Harry's Health Skyrocket and he was cloaked in the armour of the Witchking.

"Kiba! You JACKASS! How could you not remember that the Witchking worked with the Black Swordsman? The Swordsman may let us live but the Witchking I heard trashed Commander Kibaou with a headbut and almost took a life of one of the new assault players for a playful insult."

Harry snorted and entered a combat stance "Think you can win?" He growled the helmet distorting his voice even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

The trio entered the mine and the moment they did so it flashed red "This doesn't seem good." Kirito stated before pulling out his teleport crystal only for it not too work as several Minotaur chargers appeared.

"Hold them off Kirito!" ordered Harry as he turned around he noticed a gang of orange players had followed them into the mine.

"Harry these things are level 27...You said they're 22 to 25 normally. Is this a Kayaba thing?" Said Asuna fear creeping into her voice.

"No it's the in game play level average effect you have eleven players. You add them up 32, 33, 24, 25, 25, 25, 24, 22, 33, 26, 31, 19 for the combined levels which is you divide it by 12 and you get the average level 26.75 so round it up."

"You said twelve levels...But we're in a team of three. Is their another group behind us?" Questioned Asuna nervously.

"Yes their is...Now here's the tough bit how familiar are you with the colour cursor scheme?"

"Green meaning good and Orange meaning bad and Red for monsters."

Harry nodded "You know that five infractions means permanent orange players. The group behind us well they're orange players."

Kirito groaned "Five minotaurs ahead and eight crims behind us. Harry please tell me you have a plan?.." He heard a blade scraping free and groaned.

"Asuna, you and I are going to deal with the minotaurs. Harry's going to deal with these guys."

"What's your guild name?" Harry asked as he settled himself into a sword stance.

"Laughing Clowns...I take it you three are refusing to fight. Don't you have any armour?" Mocked one of the Clown members, he was evidently either a Forward or Damage Dealer.

"Yeah I do. In fact you've got three guesses of who I am." Mocked Harry.

"Wimp?"

Harry shook his head "Two left."

"Fucking idiot?"

"One more Clowns before I show you...I'd suggest you start running." Replied Harry seriously thinking about turning orange he hadn't committed any infractions yet."

"Wait up he's stronger than all of us bar Raiden. He's in a team of three meaning he's either a clearer or immensely skilled at these games at best. At worst he's a beater." Said a slender female carrying a heavy shield almost as tall as she was.

"Yeah if he's beta, you could take him Uzuki." The shield carrier blushed, Harry quickly identified her as Uzuki.

"Your correct Uzuki-chan. I am a beta...Care to guess who? Equip Greaves, Equip Plate Legs. Equip breast plate." The Clowns stepped back as the armour appeared and more than one wished they had brought brown pants.

"It's the Witchking..." She stammered getting a wide eye stare from her team mates.

"Is this the part where we run away?" Asked Uzuki nervously to Harry.

"...Yes. Run hard run fast and run away little Clowns. Don't you ever try and steal from other players again."

He turned around to see Asuna put down the third Charger with a Linear "They gone? Switch!"

Harry stepped in and sliced the hamstrings on the final Minotaur as Kirito hit it with a 'Reverse Grip Frontal Beheading!" **CRITICAL HIT!**

The last of the monsters in the encounter dispersed leaving col and exp. Harry grinned "Times like these I LOVE Kayaba. Giving me the Witchking Armour but anyway awesome rapier of awesomeness which'll help blow out sphincters is up ahead I think."

Asuna stared at her party members "I'm going to pretend I understand what he's going on about. Kirito was does he mean by the brown pants and sphincters?"

Kirito blushed "Sphincter is a muscle that helps relax and contract the movement of feces and the brown pants is to do with crapping yourself and it not showing...Harry's a massive Deadpool fan."

Asuna blushed "NO NEED TO MAKE IT GRAPHIC ABOUT THE SPHINCTER...EW!"

"Totally need to make a Marvel Hero Online when I get out."

"Don't you mean 'IF'?"

"No I mean when, Asuna since your with us and we have a slight disregard for our lives..." Harry replied cooly from the back of the group. "...I digress lets move it lovebirds."

"Harry, you're my closest friend but really we are not lovebirds!" Exclaimed Kirito his voice raising slightly.

Harry cackled as he lead the way, he managed to manuver himself around Asuna and Kirito into the lead, that was still a down side of such clunky armour his ability to move was hampered.

The trio fought their way deeper into the mine picking up Col, Experience, Weapons and to Harry's delight ore. The ore that had been found were Sharpness, Durability and Accuracy ores and they were found by the dozen. However Harry picked up several pieces of ore that were specifically designed to either enhance or form a PF Rapier (Personal Forged).

Harry pocketed them as Asuna yelled in glee as she found the rapier.

Angel's Grace S: 10 D: 12 A: 20 +9 Upgrades Available, Harry's eyes widened when he saw the initial stats "Kami!"

They left the dungeon with Asuna promptly hugging the pair of them the moment they were outside "Thank you so much."

Harry grinned at the brunette "What's better? Risking your life for a prize and the feeling of 'I gambled big and won big' or 'I saved my money and my neck for whar I wanted'."

Asuna giggled "The first one." Sure she found Kirito abit aloof and rude and Harry pricklier than a porcupine and more than willing to kill someone for a casual insult to him but they were good people. They looked out for her more than most of the other new players had.

That in itself had set her apart from the other surviving players. The beta's looked down on her as she hung around with two of them but wasn't one herself but she pulled her weight making her more interesting and helpful than the rest whilst the other non-beta players hated her due to her willing association of beaters.

They arrived in the early afternoon sun when Harry's messenger went off messages in his inbox were from Argo and Agil. People may hate beta's but everyone hated Argo more. She at best would ask of extraordinary amounts of money if she disliked you and slightly less if she did. However the information was consistently accurate.

Agil on the other hand always contacted him about something he deemed important. To that man: boss fights; uppity newbies; events and exclusive offers were important. He had a good head on his shoulders and an evil looking battle axe. Both had the same message 'Boss room has been found...Same location and hopefully same equipment...Hope to see you there.'

"Who was that?"

"Agil and Argo...Boss room has been found they need people to assemble."

The trio made their way to the boss room with Harry peeling off his armour. "Never gets old." Was the explanation the Witchking gave and upon rival they were spotted by Kibaou noticed "Beaters and a slut." He called mockingly.

Kirito and Asuna flushed and Harry vanished in a blur of speed grabbing him by the neck and slammed him onto the table with a sickening thud. A small icon appeared revealing 'cracked' it was in the centre of a skull meaning 'cracked skull'. "I've had eight of your minions jump me...Give me a reason why I shouldn't give open heart surgery in the field?"

"You'll turn orange and no-one will party with you or let you know about the bosses." Gasped the boy only for the iron grip on this throat to tighten.

"Look at our level differences boy. I'm your superior by at least 20+ levels, I'm pretty sure they'd rather a 32 orange player rather than a 18 or average levelled arrogant, snot nosed little gripey baby...Get your fucking shit together."

(Outside world)

Kirigaya's Midori, Suguha and Minetaka sat in the double ward with Harry Potter and their cousin/nephew/adopted son. They couldn't believe what had happened that these two good friends were now risking life and limb to survive.

"I'll go and get food." Minetaka stated gruffly getting up from his seat to pat Harry on the shoulder and hug his nephew. He liked Harry; the boy was down to earth and happy with his life plus earning his own money was a bonus in the man's eyes. He understood the value of video games especially virtual ones as they allowed something akin to social communication but he didn't quite get the value of playing them for money.

He shrugged to himself Harry also did coding and programming as well. Minetaka's job as a Network and Computer System Administrator for several buisnesses internal wifi required constant rewriting of their programmes in specific languages. Minetaka didn't understand the languages but knew the importance and knew the ones Harry excelled in.

The child was eighteen and with a cousin in England and an Aunt who wanted nothing to do with him the Kirigaya's had invited Harry round and explained that since he wasn't an adult and no kin nearby they were going to fulfill that requirement their only condition was that Harry wasn't alone for dinner during weekdays or lunch and dinner on weekends.

The door opened and a tall woman with dark brown almost black hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw a young toddler and accompanied by a well built man with short cropped hair and a brunette next to him.

"What's the idiot that is known as Harry Potter gone and done now?" Asked the brunette curiously.

"Why so blunt and harsh about him? He's a good man." Stated Suguha getting a wide smile from the brunette.

"Gomensai...And that's near enough all my Japanese..." The brunette began Midori chuckled.

"Don't worry English is a strong second language for us. Considering we are looking after that 'idiot that is known as Harry James Potter'...What do you mean 'Gone and done now?' I'm Midori Kirigaya."

"Hermione Granger; this is my boyfriend Neville Longbottom and they are Andromeda Tonks and her grandson Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Lupin who is also Harry's godson. As for gone and done; he was the most hospital prone person I ever knew. Exceptionally bright with a magnet for trouble but will come out of it smelling of roses."

Midori chuckled "Harry does computer sciences...Works with machines and programmes them."

"We're not completely stone age. I've not really had much chance to use one until Hermione and I moved in together. Very useful." Neville said calmly "You said he programmes them as in makes them run what needs to be on them."

Midori nodded this lot in front of her were evidently witches and wizards; her cousin was one. I know that you've got magic...Your eyes when you looked around completely in amazement gave you away."

Neville and Andromeda grinned and pulled chairs over "What else does Harry do? He left the wizarding world like a bat out of hell and managed to lose everyone until now...We won't go into details but we came with a warning for him which was 'European Wizards are actively hunting him down to return him to Britain so he can rebuild his family'."

Suguha snorted "As if...Mom won't let them."

"Neither will the Japanese Ministry for that matter...Anyway's what has happened to get Harry landed in hospital." Questioned Andromeda.

"Harry beta tested or second phase tested a VRMMORPG or Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplay Game. When the game was released to public the creator of the game turned it into a Death Game."

It didn't take Neville long to understand Midori, he played a few games of Dungeons and Dragons and found it amazing "Let me guess in a standard VRMMORPG if you died you came back but now if you die in game it's curtains in life? I'm also assuming if you remove the helmet bad things happen?" Midori nodded and Neville grinned madly "Your son and Harry are going to be fine. You have my word on that."

"You sound sure..."

"Harry's been in life or death situations before this is going to be a walk in the park for him."

(In game)

Harry sneezed and let go of Kibaou "Someone's talking about me outside...Now what's the plan? Aside from kill this thing and move on?"

Agil stood up and took command of the meeting; few in the game could match the man for height and strength "Baran Taurus General; Five Bars of Health, Wields a hammer and has a ranged breath attack which is supposed to be Lightning based and can release sparks that numb or paralyse you... Now we are going to split up into groups. Groups A to C are Dragon Knights Brigade, D-F are the Aincrad Liberation Squad, G is the Legend Braves which will have the Dark Apostles and their minion in it and Group H will be led by me." Order Agil.

"Agil-San who are these Dark Apostles and the minion?" Asked a member of the Dragon Knights Brigade in A Squad.

Harry and Kirito stepped forward "We are...I know I don't look it but trust me when I'm dressed the part I scream Apostle."

"Call me minion again Agil-san and I'll show you the pointy end of Grace." Stated Asuna, trading her white and red blouse, shorts and shoes for an identical outfit only in pure black (Asuna's outfit when she fights Illfang sans cape and shit rapier.) Agil held his hands up.

"Okay now let's go people."

As the assault party left a tall armoured stranger made his way towards the Apostles "Apostle's-san my name is Heathcliff and I'm looking for talented swordspersons for my guild."


	6. Chapter 6

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

Harry spun his sword in a figure of eight pattern as he sized up the Floor Boss. He nodded to Kirito and he darted forwards and he unleashed a double strike, which sent him onto his knee and slid under Boss as he threw his blade into his left hand.

He launched out with a double descending diagonal and slid out from behind the Taurus General. In different length attacks had different cool down rates and unfortunately for Harry he hadn't quite reached 600 out of a 1000 before all three would be perfected so he had three seconds of cool down.

Kirito was already moving with the rest of their squad. Kirito's sword began to glow a resplendant blue and he kicked forwards. This technique was known as 'power drive'. It connected depleating the last of the Taurus General's Health.

Then as the thing dissapeared and Asterius the Taurus King appeared in front of Harry, equipped exactly the same only with six health bars and a hammer directly at Harry's chest. It began to glow, Harry jumped for his feet but he was too slow "Hammer time."

A thunderous bang was heard as the boy went sailing backwards; symbols for cracked ribs, skull, paralysis, dazed and concussed on is healthbar and the bar dropped into yellow nearly orange. It landed firmly in orange as Harry hit the ground and went sailing backwards.

Asuna focused on the newcomer fighting all signals to check on her friend _Flashback_

" _I'm level 32! Not a 22! I'm going to be okay...Focus on the Striker; keep Kirito's backside covered. It is the main rule in combat don't worry about the fallen. If they have health, they'll get back up. I've shattered more bones than this in real life; I'll walk it off. You'll see." Harry shouted as he got back to his feet leaning heavily to his right hand side the left side of his body evidently broken._

 _End Flashback_

She launched her 'Linear' taking a good noticable chunk of the grand bosses first bar of health. Heathcliff shot underneath her slamming his shield into the path of the hammer blow that would have possibly killed Asuna as ot would have connected with her head.

Kirito and Harry had declined the man's offer to join his guild but Asuna as prior to her promise to them after Illfang hastily accepted.

 _Flashback_

" _Surely your friends want you to stay with them Asuna-san?" Asked Heathcliff his deep voice raising a few pitches._

" _Kirito and Harry have their jobs to do. They've got me to this level and I promised them I'd join a guild/"_

 _End Flashback_

Heathcliff grunted and was pushed back his shield absorbing the blow. Kibaou smirked and made his way towards the Taurus King with his three squads. Now was the time for them to get the glory and to forget about the wounded "If anyone of you heals that beta scum you'll be dead."

Argo who was watching Agil's back saw Harry go down "Agil, Harry needs help."

Agil nodded "You go."

Argo was easily the fastest person in the game; she was also one the richest...She was eighteen in real life and was an accountance apprentice, her boyfriend and her were both in the beta test but the jackass got himself gored to death by a boar on the first day.

It didn't help that she made and remained friends with Harry during and after the beta. The guy in question had beaten the snot out of Hiashi more times than she could have counted.

"Harry-kun get this down your neck." She ordered forcing the healing potion into his mouth. Healing potions couldn't heal cracks, concussions etc. They were crystals which either came into being after 'Crystals are forever' quest on either floor four or five or someone hit level 40. Judging by the looks of things Harry and Kiri-boy were going to do that before the floor was reached.

Harry got up, swaying worse than the time he had gotten smashed on eight bottles of Firewhiskey one night with Dean and Seamus in forth year...Same year he had lost his virginity and many other things. He groaned and got to his feet and checked his Terror Breast Plate which had been reduced from 150 Durability to 100 and his Helmet which had been 120 was 90.

"Remove arm guards." Harry growled and he tenderly reached up and under the helmet...no fluid around his ears or anywhere. "I'm okay no brain tumour or anything vital been criticically damaged thanks Argo."

Harry re-equipped his armour and went for his blade but Argo stopped him "Don't...Harry you're special to me...You shouldn't be moving that Paralysis is the strongest within the first five levels."

Harry grinned at her "Argo I have snake venom in my blood and I have according to the doctors much more sensitive and more neurons in my body than most. I'm on par supposedly with an Olympic Athlete. I'll stay back and recover if I can."

The King snorted and charged towards Harry; Argo was in the way. Harry kissed her on the forehead and shoved her out the way. He close his his eyes spun so his left side of the body was showing and made a grabbing gesture. Agil watched and his eyes widened as an emerald green blade appeared in Harry's hand _"This wasn't in the beta."_

Harry vanished towards the secondary boss and rammed the blade into its chest. The blade was lodged in and Harry realised that his unique skill was not for stabbing but for hacking and slashing. The health bar dropped to one and a third. Harry's head glew crimson and grabbing a hold of the kings skin, he slammed his armoured skull onto the ribcage.

One and a sixth left.

Harry's health in green/yellow began to decrease as the bleed effect appeared. The dazed and paralysis had long since worn off; leaving Harry with 'Bleed, Concussed and Cracked'. Harry kicked off Asterius and landidly firmly on his feet, Argo chucked him his blade and he charged forward running said blade along the ground generating a black colour, a skill appeared it appeared to be called 'Tremor quake' it was a two stage effect the vibrations destabilised the opponent in a six metre line and if caught it staggered the opponent.

In this case the Taurus King was caught in the tremors caused, Harry went airborne the black coated blade began to gain white stripes much like a zebra. 'Tremor stroke' was the second stage of the attack, it was a slash or hack straight edged attack weakening the enemies arm if it was carrying a weapon.

The attacks slide home. Half a life bar remained; the King's eyes began to flash as it entered a berzerk state. They had been lucky to put the other sub bosses down with out them reaching a berzerk state. Harry's blade became green as he lashed out with a descending verticle square, followed by a second one.

Harry's hand became crimson which crept along his arm and at the last second lashed out with said arm with a devastating 'clotheline' the King's health hit zero, the last attck bonus item was the 'Ring of half resurection; restores a player to half health upto fifteen seconds after they've died. Three shots only.'

Harry put in storage as he hit the ground, Kirito, Asuna, Agil and Argo winced as they heard a crack and the 'cracked' which had skull and ribs were now joined by a wrist and an arm. "Harry you okay?" Asked Argo frantically managing to peel off Harry's armour.

Harry sat up before registering his life was just under half with his battle regen now at 200 in 20. "I've had worse a lot worse IRL. Like having half of my collarbone and entirety of my right arm restructured."

Kirito new the real story but he hadn't anticipated Harry to be so blunt about his track record in the hospital "So the beater lives to fight another day."

Harry looked at Kiabou and rolled on his eyes "And the ginger prick hasn't died yet."

Kiabou turned red "That's it you're bloody dead!" With that he pulled out a long sword and charged straight at him.

"Harry! You can't! I've lost Hiashi but I can't lose you." Called Argo getting looks of confusion from Kirito and Asuna and an understanding one from Agil.

"Harry and Argo were close friends and informants to each other during the Closed Beta Test. Harry didn't really like her boyfriend...Anyway Asuna watch this." Agil explained.

Harry smirked as he grabbed the Reaper and held it in the unbroken hand of his left arm "You're on half life, broken ribs, cracked skull, concussed and bleeding admit that I'm your superior and surrender your stuff and we'll call it quits."

Kibaou's sword began to glow and he brought up and tried to hit him with a linear. Harry smirked as he swung his blade as Kiabou's attack commenced; the blades clanged in a shower of sparks. Harry smirked and let go of his blade and then launched out with his crimson left hand slamming it and shattering Kiabou's nose, the hand grabbed the boys chestplate and with little effort forced him to his knees as his foot connected violently with the boys skull. "Even with fifty six bones broken, concussion and bleeding effects I can still kick your ass and for this attempt; I take your hand and leg."

With two deft swipes of his sword said arm and leg dissapeared and Kibaou howled in pain "Kirito it's best if we split up for a while...I need to regain some sort of control."

Agil was next to Harry and before the teen could say or do a thing he had been hoisted up like a young boy on his fathers back and carried out of the second bosses arena.

Harry woke up to find himself in nothing but his boxers, his sword by his bed and his armour on a mannequin. That was when Harry noticed it on each of his shoulder pauldrons, face of the mask and on the chest plate was a triangl, with a circle inside it and a line going down the middle of it. Harry rooted through his storage and on the ring was the exact same insignia.

"Welcome to the Village of Mizu. Third floor is the Floor of Wavering Mist." Argo said with a grin. For once she was dressed in a simple black pants and shirt without her hood revealing her warm chocolate eyes and heart shaped face. The basic clothing hadn't much to hide good figure.

"I see you're awake."

Harry grinned and sat up pulling on a pair of trousers "Have you so little doubt about me? What happened?"

Argo grinned at her secret crush "After what?"

"The big Taurus. I remember several break symbols, daze, concussion, bleed and paralysis but not much else."

Argo grinned "I'll tell you providing you sit your ass down and rest."

Harry groaned and sat back on the bed to make sure he stayed Argo fastened some of Agil's chains to his feet "Kirito's told me of your distaste of confines to bed but a trade is a trade."

Harry groaned and sat back and looked at his life bar, it was slowly recovering the bleeding and concussion were gone and the breaks were now orange.

"Okay you got the last attack on what was the boss in the Closed Test. But another appeared and almost instakilled you with his hammer if you remember?"

Harry nodded "I also remember a wall."

Argo smiled "Yeah you did hit that wall pretty hard. First time I've ever seen the 'Immortal Object' sign flicker." Harry groaned and coughed making himself wince, Argo moved closer to Harry and pushed him down and handed him some water.

"I had to heal you as Kiabou refused to. The ALC went into attack and for your information out of the thirty who joined only 22 survived the dungeon in tact...You then showed you were a stubborn bastard and attacked with busted ribs and skull unleashing some techniques I've never seen before including a spectral blade. You hit it with your green blade thing and used a hammer/flail/morningstar preferred technique called Tremor Quake to destabilise it and Tremor Stroke to weaken it, then you used two descending vertical squares before clotheslining it and you broke your arm."

Harry couldn't help but nod at that "Yeah that sounds like me...Then what?"

"Kiabou tried to attack you...you blocked his attack; broke his nose, kicked him in the head and cut his arm and leg off. Now everyones shit scared of you...Plus you decided to split from Kirito for a bit."

Harry nodded "Thought as much and then I remember being carried..."

"I did! So how's the psychopathic Witchking feeling?" Asked Agil with a smirk.

"Bloody bored and pissed off that I..."

"Didn't kill that punk called Kiabou? Don't sweat it even his own wanted to do that. I took the liberty of repairing your sword; went to do your armour but it had replenished itself."

Harry nodded "Thanks Agil sorry about that...Just the fact that I'm back in situations I'd grown up in. It's taken its toll, can't keep this on my chest now. Agil, Argo its time for you to know about me in proper detail. Before I start wheres Hiashi? That asshole tends to stalk you."

"Dead Harry. Got cocky..."

(A/N)

Witchking Armour

Bonuses  
+250 Vitality/Health  
+350 Strength  
+350 Defence

Weaknesses  
-100 Agility and Speed

Accuracy Defence: 270 (Helm and Breast Plate)  
Durability Defence: (Blunt force weapons) 270 (Helm and Breast Plate)  
Sharpness Defence: 270 (Helm and Breast Plate)


	7. Chapter 7

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

Genuine surprise appeared on Harry's face. "Where did he die?" He asked if Argo said what he thought she might it would be exceptionally disrespectful to the dead.

"Floor two tried taking on four Chargers and a Swinger whilst rescuing four beginners...He saved the beginners and killed two of the Chargers and angered the Swinger." Harry nodded.

"He was an utter prick to me and you. Wished him dead in the Closed Test because I knew if you died you only lost your gear. Wouldn't wish that on anyone."

It was a bold faced lie Harry knew it, Agil knew it and even Argo knew it but she smiled and hugged the recovering beta "Thanks. Harry-kun, do you remember how we met?"

 _Flashback_

 _Harry looked up as heard a deafening scream. Eight hundred metres to his back was a young girl with no evident weapon in sight and being attack by wolves._

 _Harry rushed forwards sword glowing and with ease dispatched the wolves. "Are you okay?"_

" _Y..Yeah...I'm good. I was looking for information on their weaknesses."_

 _Harry snorted "Wolves...work in packs. Tend to hit the sides first. If you attack the ones flanking you...Harry by the way."_

" _Argo..."_

 _End Flashback_

"Yeah got you out from a pack of wolves and then proceeded to beat the snot out of Hiashi." Argo said getting a grin from Agil.

"Why did you continuously troll him?"

"He tried to put his poker or rapier between my shoulder blades because I bought Argo dinner...And he was a sexist bastard." Harry commentated getting a snort from the brunette.

"How so?" Agil were genuinely curious at this point.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry escorted Argo back to the Town of Beginning's they were still outside the safe zone when he felt someone behind him "Take your hands away from my girlfriend."_

" _Easy, take it easy. I just saved her from the wolf packs and if you were a decent boyfriend you'd have been with her...I saved her and now you want to put your kebab stick in my back?"_

 _Harry turned around unsheathing a larger and thicker blade. It was much larger than the Beginner's sword, not much more powerful mind you but definitely stronger than any rapier._

" _Why you..." The man snarled and his attack prepared but Harry was quicker, with one move his sword had bitten into the wrist of his attackers sword arm and his second attack was his head connecting solidly into the mans nose._

 _End Flashback_

Agil let out a booming laugh "Harry, I have to ask are we able to take you anywhere without swords being drawn?"

Harry chuckled and went to move only for Argo to give him a look of 'Don't'. "You remind me so much of my sister its hilarious...Yeah anyway thats when I started to troll Hiashi. Simple things like misdirecting him through dungeons and misinforming him of Boss clearances that sort of thing."

Argo hit Harry softly on the arm "Would you have done it again?"

"In the open game heck yes. But in these circumstances definitely not certain death trolling but definitely enough to give him a scare. Argo why didn't you ditch him or was he your boyfriend IRL as well?"

Argo nodded "In both as for why I didn't ditch him putting it simply I wasn't always the most attractive girl..."

Harry nodded "Because of that you kept him close even though he treated you like shit. In my honest opinion Argo, I think you could do a whole lot better than him...I don't want to sound presumptuous but I probably am but personally you could be a lot better off with me."

Argo grinned She had seen Harry come into her job where she worked as an accounting apprentice. The pair had become relatively good friends or as well as bank teller and customer could be but in this world they could be anything. "Hari Evans? Right? Bank at the Master Trust Bank of Japan in the Kawagoe Branch right."

Harry stared at her "Holy Kami...I thought I recognised you Argo IRL."

Agil coughed "Urm just a reminder don't bring IRL problems in here..."

"But Agil this isn't a normal game or problems." Retorted Argo grinning at the shop owner.

"True...Keep this between you us. My real names Andrew Mills, I run a cafe with my wife called 'Dicey Cafe' we tried to get two of the Nerve Gear rigs for this game but only got one and I won the competition between us to play the BETA test and do the first dive into this and I'm still glad I'm here and she isn't. I love my wife dearly but her character choices aren't combat and killing orientated, she'll go for the main and slowing down but finishing off..."

Harry nodded "I totally understand. Agil, thanks for letting me steal your spare room..." Harry opened his menu and pulled out a pile of Col "Thats my rent to you until I recover."

Harry recovered quickly and by the following day he had equipped basic clothes, a sword and headed out. All around him players chatted, wildlife buzzed, scurried and squawked.

"Who is that guy?"

"Never seen him around before."

"Wonder if he needs help."

Harry snorted at the passing questions. All the previous bosses had been repositioned not far from the Closed Beta Test, with that in mind Harry smirked. He was going to troll this floor epically, it was a gargantuan spider with four bars of health and a swarm of Spider minions that believe it or not could could run on four legs and wield some incredibly dangerous and poisonous weaponry.

Harry hit several quests along the way known as the 'magnificent seven' all seven quests ended up within a space of five hundred metres of each other and five of them yielded ores that could be used to create an exceptionally strong weapon with upto Floor 15 effectiveness.

He hastily accepted the seven tasks and took off running, these quests were slightly different upto five people could perform this particular bunch of quests. Harry accepted them and discovered that Kirito had also started the quests.

"Hey Kirito." Harry called as he caught up with the black clad teen.

"Harry...What are you..."

"I'm okay. Now fancy doing some trolling? You get the LAB if you want in." Harry asked, he missed the teen somewhere in Harry's horribly screwed up mind he needed to repair his friendship with Kirito.

"Floor three boss? Arachnid the Blind Terror?"

Harry nodded "First we need to stock up on potions, I need to get myself a new sword a customed one."

They hit the town and gained their rewards which turned out be the ore's and thirty thousand col a piece. Then the pair hit the Blacksmith, Kirito had sidled off to one of the NPC Smiths with Harry in front of a Pinke haired girl who had a suspiciously large and spikey mace lying near the corner of the till.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's Smithy, how can I help you?"

"I need a customed order."

Lisbeth's eyes widened "Can I get a name? Sword Make, Preferrence?"

"Raiden, Bastard Sword, Sharpness and Durability...Do you do discounts if I have the materials?"

"Yes...The blade if I made it would be 300,000 Col...Since you're supplying the materials 30,000. I can't go lower."

Harry deposited the ores and 15,000 Col "The other half and more whilst I browse your inventory."

Lisbeth nodded as she heated the ores and placed them on the workbench and brought her hammer down. Harry counted ten strikes and she gasped, Harry jumped over the counter and his eyes widened. Two blades had appeared on the table "What happened Lis? I only paid you enough for one."

Lisbeth shrugged "It happens occasionally okay." With that she brought up the profile of the first blade.

 **The Morgul, Bastard Sword  
+8 Upgrades**

 **Sharpness : 15  
Durability : 13  
Accuracy: 8**

The second blade read

 **The Ex-Wife, Bastard Sword** (Cookies if you get these references) **  
\+ 8 Upgrades**

 **Sharpness: 12  
Durability: 18  
Accuracy: 10**

Harry smirked "I'll take them both and upgrade all of their Accuracy by +3, Durability by +2 and Sharpness by +3.

 **The Morgul, Bastard Sword  
+8 Upgrades**

 **Sharpness : 18  
Durability : 15  
Accuracy: 11**

 **The Ex-Wife, Bastard Sword  
\+ 8 Upgrades**

 **Sharpness: 15  
Durability: 20  
Accuracy: 13**

"Anything else?"

"Three throwing axes and twelve needles."

Harry paid and left equipping Morgul to his hip and headed out, Kirito spun the Anneal Blade around and noticed it was nearly out of durability.

"Kirito, I guessed your blade hasn't been repaired so I got a blade customed basically I came away with two blades."

Kirito stared "Let's see them."

Harry handed the Morgul and the Ex-Wife over to the Black Swordsman who fought back a smirk at the name of the blades "You're keeping the Morgul and I'm getting the Ex-Wife?"

Harry nodded and the pair quickly headed to where the boss room would be located. True to his suspicions the Boss chamber was actually in the dungeon nearby and the original Bossroom was actually a dungeon. "To clear the dungeon or not to clear? That is the question."

Kirito unsheathed the Wife "Not to clear."

Harry pulled up the messaged **"Boss room found...Meet in three days."** This message he sent to the group known as 'Clearers' but to Agil he messaged **"Trolling everyone...Want in? Boss is near the same place as last time."**

Agil found them within fifteen minutes "What's the troll?"

Harry smirked "The three of us will take the boss on. It's a Spider and if you remember it had four talwars and a nodachi...As long as we remember the fact the equipment may well have changed we should be good."

Agil nodded "Why are trolling them?"

"Aincrad Liberation intend to lead this raid..."

"Let's go kiddies. I'm in it for the drops though LAB would be beneficial it'll put me firmly on 36."

Harry and Kirito's eyes widened "You're level 34! Kirito and I are 33 and 32."

Agil chuckled "You two don't mind if I take command?"

Harry shrugged "I couldn't give damn providing I get to screw Aincrad Liberation Command over."

With that the doors opened and the trio stepped inside "Disable messages everyone."

The room was illuminated and Harry remembered it exactly "Orders?"

"Harry, Kirito; keep the minions busy. The moment you clear minions assist me in attacking the big mother directly." Ordered Agil as eight spider warriors appeared.

Harry unsheathed his blade and charged forwards, the Jumping Spiders stood no chance as the four of them launched simutaneously and they sailed cleanly through the air, their razor legs outstretched like mutated killing hair clips. Harry smirked and the Morgul cut them down like swatting a fly.

Agil rushed passed him in a green armoured blur "HERE'S ANDY!" He screamed as he clattered violently with the spider with the 'Ram' technique. It wasn't a unique skill like **spirit blade** but it was definitely a hard as fuck skill to aquire. It was well suited to the 'martial' technique but Harry lacked the physique for the technique...He needed to teach Agil 'martial' at some point. The spider's health dropped just over a third from the armoured charge and was reduced to red as Agil's soon to be patented 'Crunch' a two handed battle axe bit into the spiders flank.

Agil managed to parry the Spider's snapping pincers and jumped back as Widower's and Camels appeared. Widowers inflicted painful amounts of poison damage, Harry had died six times trying to kill four dozen widowers at once. Camels were bloody fast and weren't opposed to ganging up on players if able.

Kirito moved to intercept them Ex-Wife screaming yellow as he split them in half. From what he remembered the boss was weak but exceptionally fast but Harry and Kirito were slightly faster "If...ONLY...I...HAD...A...MORNING...STAR!" Panted Harry as he hammered his sword down cutting the arm holding a Talwar clean off.

The equipment was the same but the Spider was slightly faster. It's health had been depleted to its last healthbar, well it going to be if you keep knocking its limbs off. Agil had ripped the pincers of the mouth off and Harry and Kirito had dispatched two of the Talwars away and the latter had shattered the Nodachi.

"KIRITO! FINISH HIM!" Shouted Agil as he swung his axe dispatching more baby spiders and with a massive 'Linear' the spider dissolved into pixels along with the remiaining minions.

Harry jumped from 32 to 38, Kirito to 38 and Agil to 40 "How comes I got to Level 40?"

Harry groaned "I've got this XP tripler to the limit level of 45, the fact we're this powerful this soon indicates everything else is going to be kick in the balls."

Agil grinned activated the stairs "You two go on and get grinding. I'll stay behind and record the reactions to the trolls."


	8. Chapter 8

**Magicus Ensis Art Online  
Magic Sword Art Online  
HP/SAO x-over  
Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

Harry and Kirito were bent double. Harry bent double with Kirito slumped on the ground. Kibaou's face was absolutely priceless along with the forming Divine Dragon Alliance and Holy Dragon Alliance, Knights of the Blood Oath and Fuurinkazan; which the latter had formed entirely and was now no longer accepting recruits although Harry and Kirito had 'Sannin Rights' according to Klein.

'Sannin Rights' basically allowed Harry and Kirito to join and live the eight man guild on a whim. Harry and Kirito immediately split up again both of them deciding to meld into the background and allow the newly forming 'Clearing group' to take command and they'd tag along for the fight.

Harry had just finished dispatching the remnants of an Ork Mob on the outskirts of the town. His blade singing its deadly song as he cut, slashed and stabbed his way through the Ork mobs.

"Hey Harry!" A voice called out, Harry spun his sword slashing out wildly only for it to be hastily deflected by a gaunt looking Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-san! I almost filleted you...What are you doing following me?"

Kakuzu grinned slightly "You see my guild Fuurinkazan, we've ran into some trouble...Stupid really..."

Harry nodded he remembered Fuurinkazan they were dwarfed by the 'Big Three' or the DDA, HDA and the KB but they were skilled and strong enough to 'Swing with the big boys' and they liked beaters so they weren't that bad "Go on...Your guild is what six? Seven? In strength what happened?"

"First of all its ten and we've discovered a unique dungeon and we need help. I was near the back and was told to run to find help and the people who I asked wanted too much of the loot so I'm looking for anyone." Kakuzu explained tears in his eyes.

Harry nodded "Let me in the group...Whose the leader? I'll help because I'm decent like that and we can work out the division of the loot at the end."

Kakuzu was looking absolutely frantic, Harry nodded and looked at his level which was a solid level 39, his health was at 9750, Battle healing was at 100 in 10 and his resistanceto poison and paralysis had only increased slightly. His amulet was beginning to wear off in case of effectiveness. The health he was shown was without any health bonuses like his armour which bolstered his health to almost 25000.

"Oh my troll armour how I love you." Harry said to himself as he gestured to Kakuzu to lead on.

"What's with the gesture?"

"Lead on McDuff..." Kakuzu looked at him blankly and Harry groaned before saying "You don't get the reference? ALLONS-Y!" Kakuzu grinned at that reference and he thanked his parents for the four year exchange programme to Britain and America.

"Doctor Who isn't it? Allons-y?"

Harry nodded "It's also the first person plural form of the French word Aller which means to go...I studied languages."

Kakuzu snorted "What languages?"

"French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin, Cyclone, Curry, Scorpion, Strand, Swift and various other computer languages...I'm a freelance writer, programmer and beta tester."

Kakuzu grinned "So you're used to being a douche to everyone else."

Harry pouted beneath his helmet "No...Well slightly...Guild to save?"

Kakuzu nodded and the pair began to run. This floor was a big ass plain which looked suspiciously like Rohan from Lord of the Rings, the Orks, Wolves that roamed the area looked very suspiciously like the Wargs and the Orks from the books. "These Orks and Wolves look like I've seen them before." Kakuzu said as he exhaled on his right foot hitting the ground.

"Kayaba likes J.R. 's work. As do I." Harry explained when he finally noticed the guild. He had aquire the tracking skill and he was pretty good at it, he expertly picked his way across the terrain following the shortest route but not nessessarily the safest ones.

Kakuzu managed to keep up his massive bearded axe hilt bashing into his thigh as they scrambled up the hill. Harry quickly equipped his three handheld axes; good for hand to hand combat but not the best throwing projectile but an axe master like Kakuzu was going to become they were weapons of art.

Klein was sweating profusely the Orks were slowly whittling down their guild. They hadn't lost anyone yet, they had foolishly began roaming instead of setting up camp and now they were down to nine men and the best fighter for Orks was looking for help.

Harry pulled out the Morgul and Kakuzu unsheathed his Axe and charged forwards "DIE!" Screamed Kakuzu as he strode up the hill his axe turning black.

Harry was right behind him sword turning blue and together they crashed into the Ork horde. Harry's armour began emitting a blue glow as he **shoulder barged** into an Ork. The Ork growled as it dissolved into polygons.

Klein noticed a small pop-up 'Permission for Harry to join Party?'. Klein pressed the accept without even thinking. Klein's eyes widened as Harry's blade lashed out spearing a Warg in the chest. The wolf moaned pitifully as it disintegrated into polygons, the Orks staggered backwards previously they outnumbered the guild they had been mobbing but now with these two newcomers their numbers were rapidly depleting making them on nearly 2:1 odds whereas before they were 3-4:1.

The Orks and Wargs broke and they began to run away. Harry smirked at the fleeing Orks "You guys are idijts."

Klein turned to the newcomer and his jaw dropped at Kakuzu "You found HIM!" Kakuzu nodded and Harry stored his helmet and gear.

"Surprise...Klein want to tell me why you guys didn't register the town before you went raiding?"

Klein's head fell "We wanted to level up and get some new gear...And to warn you."

Harry nodded "Acceptable reasons but exceptionally stupid to disregard safe-zones...Anyways I'll help you on this crazy suicide on three conditions."

Klein nodded "All the loot, hand over leadership and I'm not sure."

"You an idiot...1) A percentage of the overall loot 2) First dibs on loot rooms and materials found and 3) Come and go rights from this guild on a whim."

Klein stared at him "How much are we talking?"

"10-20% and before someone gets cheeky and mentions 15% that is my offer. I'm an expensive warrior for hire. Kirito's doing something similar but don't mention it that I've told you."

(With Kirito)

Kirito felt uncomfortable and extremely out of his depth. He and Harry had been working as a pair of Warriors for Hire for small guilds or partie's that wanted to increase their levels but didn't have the level strength to do such a thing safely.

He was now attached to a group called the Moonlit Black Cats and when he scanned them he had to do all he could to not shudder at how weak they were. Sure they were average level for the floor but they weren't anything special and they were saving up to pay for a Guild Base and they didn't come cheaply and neither did he.

The more he interacted with his guild the more he realised just how much they needed him. Because as of right now he was bouncing back five Orks allowing Sachi to move into position to block them.

Kirito smirked as his guild, he hadn't gotten over those words yet. "Kirito-san what do you think about getting Sachi some better armour and weapons?"

Kirito shrugged "Whatever feels comfortable. My friend got one piece of armour although it was a boss drop and keeps with it. He's only got one sword of use and I got the sister. We don't team up much due to the fact that Harry's not the..."

Kirito trailed off before continuing "...Not the best at being polite. His first policy is to take heads off of everyone around him. Then everyone who noticed it."

The group couldn't help but stare and snicker at the dark haired teens team mate. Kirito grinned maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Little did he know just how badly he was going to be wrong.

Six months passed making it now roughly seven months since the death game began and Harry found himself severely pissed off. No pissed off was too polite and controlled, he was absolutely raging.

' _Seven months! WE HAVE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR SEVEN MONTHS AND WE'VE ONLY JUST CLEARED FLOOR THIRTEEN!"_ Harry snarled to himself as he stalked up the stairs leading to Floor 14, most players recognising him as a 'beater' were giving him a wide berth.

The Aincrad Liberation Force even tried to have him barred from the now fully formed 'Clearing Group'. That didn't end well at all for them and then there was the little heart to heart he had with Heathcliff.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry entered the tavern where he had been informed of where the meet for clearing the twelth floor to find the back room guarded by six guards. Two from each of the strongest guilds who were Dragon Alliance, Aincrad Liberation Force and Knights of the Blood Oath._

" _Harry-san...Kirito's already here. Why aren't you with him?" Asked one of the Blood Oath knights. The Blood Oath had a respect for the two black clad solo clearers but the pair of them didn't half piss off some of the guilds or some members. Including them but the Blood Oath Knights knew that they'd rather them co-operating rather than unco-opperative._

 _Things went immediately down hill the moment Harry pushed past the six man guard detail and entered the room. Kibaou looked up and his eyes narrowed and he went for his halberd "Safe zone dick head...You want to start? What do you want Kibaou?" Harry growled he was already pissed off due to a near scalping of a group called the Laughing Coffin._

" _I'm here because I want in on the Boss Raid." Harry stated looking at the Guild Leaders squarely in the eye._

 _Then his eyes turned to Heathcliffe and his eyes widened. He realised who Heathcliffe was. The way he moved, his mannerisms they were the exact same as Kayaba. Heathcliffe swiftly intervened before Kibaou could send a 'death duel' invite to Harry. Out of the pair of them Heathcliffe noticed clearly that should push come to shove Harry would cut down Kibaou in the blink of an eye and possibly massacre everyone in the room aside from him, Kirito, Asuna, Agil and possibly Klein._

" _All right! Enough. The Aincrad Liberation Force will lead the next raid. The Holy Dragon Alliance have the Last Attack Bonus and you Harry will be in the second wave with Kirito and the Knights of the Blood Oath." Stated Asuna slamming her fist into the table distracting everyone from the potential blood bath that was about to occur._

 _Swords sheathed but glares still being made Kibaou hastily made his exit. The other guild quickly left leaving Harry alone with the Vice Commander and the Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. "What has gotten in to you?" Snapped Asuna._

 _Harry looked at her "If you bothered to check the boards in the streets...I have been notifying everyone of a rather dodgy group called Laughing Coffin."_

 _Asuna's face turned scarlet "Asuna calm down. Can you all leave us. Harry a word please." Ordered Heathcliff._

 _The Knights stared "Commander...but..."_

" _You honestly think I'M GOING to KILL the COMMANDER in a SAFE-ZONE! Do people EVER read instructions anymore?" Harry responded anger leaking into his voice._

 _Soon enough Harry and the Commander were standing alone "We have nothing to say Heathcliff save for this...I know who you are. It wasn't exactly hard. I'll see you at the end Kayaba."_

 _End Flashback_

(With Harry)

Fuurinkazan were waiting for him as he came up the stairs "What took you so long slow poke?" Jibed Klein with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes "Its time to split up the loot. I have a couple of quests that I need to perform alone."

The loot was quite extensive. It mainly consisted of Ores for strength and accuracy metals, hundreds of Warg Fangs which could be used to form bone weaponry and armour which wasn't the toughest of armours but it was sharp and in Harry's opinion the best bit of all a new Morningstar and a mace.

"Gentlemen, I bid you adieu. I have mischief and mayhem to cause and a girlfriend to treat." With that Harry departed heading towards the outskirts of town just inside of the Safe-zone but far enough out for anyone ballsy enough to risk jumping him could try.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have." A voice called out mockingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

Harry stopped, looked around and observed the people stalking him. Overall they had a decent level set of on average 34 to his 48. Working with Klien's guild had revealed several experience share items of up to level 48. "Who are you?"

"We're the Defenders of Tolk. The name of this floor by the way." The supposed Leader said grinning madly.

"Did you have help thinking up that particular name?" Harry mocked quickly losing his temper.

"You think it's funny?"

"I think it displays a remarkable decrease in IQ and displays a lack of originality. So what can I do for you? Or rather how much are you being paid to fuck me up?"

"Kibaou, paid us. Said you were nothing but a beater and deserved to die."

Harry smirked coldly "I've got nothing on me sonny…All my stuff is at home."

"GIVE HIM A BEATING LADS!"

With that the four muggers charged. Harry popped his neck and prepared to fight and his hands began to glow a bright yellow. He dodged a crude **bludgeon** coming from a mace wielder, rolled over said user and jumped as **decapitation** crashed into the wall of the town. As he landed a **ram** technique drove him into the wall.

Harry slumped to the ground his technique dissipating and his health dropped slightly. "Not so tough after all." Harry grunted as solid boot connected into his ribs, Harry groaned as he was then pulled away from the wall and the blows rained down upon him.

"Say goodnight beater." The axe rose and as it began to descend Harry struck. Harry sat bolt upright using a pure core exercise, his hand emitted a bright yellow glow as he punched as hard as he could at the axe wielders leg. The **embracer** punch slammed into and through the axe wielders leg.

The Axe Wielder howled in pain, dropped his weapon as he sank to the floor grasping his ruptured leg. Harry smirked as he flung himself onto his hands lashing out with a **temple kick** which connected with a sickening thud sending the boy to the floor.

The Boy with the sword charged forwards with a **slant** prepared, Harry noticed him coming and grabbed the woman wielding the mace; who was going to hit him in the back of the head. He grabbed her wrist, twisted and with a sharp tug shattered the girls arm. She dropped the mace, Harry snatched it out of the air and with his other hand chucked her into the swords path. The **slant** bit into the girls armoured shoulder and effortlessly split her in half, the Sword User gasped but was unable to do a thing as Harry swung his mace backhanded slamming into the boys skull "Pathetic...". Harry stated as he grabbed their col and walked off leaving two of them to dissolve into polygons.

Argo sat on the porch of the house she and Harry had bought. She grabbed her dagger expecting a fight when she saw Harry, clutching his ribs, leaning on a stick and limping up to the house. "Har-bear what happened? What happened? Who did this?"

"Three goons jumped me, orders of Kibaou. Two dead and one could may well be. It was all self-defence, I had unequipped my armour." Harry muttered as he let the stick go and grabbed Argo's slender waist to keep himself standing.

"Har-bear if you wanted me that badly you only needed to ask." Joked Argo, she got a rasping laugh in return. £ _Despite being in pain humour isn't lost on him. That's good news."_ Argo thought as she stripped Harry off his boxers and applied a first aid kit to his wounds, before laying him on the bed and curling up next to him.

One bonus to increasing his battle healing to now 600 in 10 was that he was almost always healed overnight and with broken ribs, minor internal bleeding, broken nose and black eye. His ribs and internal bleeding had stopped but everything else was still healing.

(W. Kirito)

Kirito had managed to increase his Guild up a few levels and they were now doing a dungeon crawl in part of Floor Fourteen his eyes red of crying. Against his better judgement he had let the Moonlit Black Cats go on a Dungeon Drive much higher than their combined recommended level. Kirito remembered he had doubled the dungeon in question with Harry.

But Harry, was now Lord Knows Where, not answering his messages, getting into more and more provoked fights from Kibaou. In fact Kirito was worried about his best friend, since the game began Harry had become scarily dangerous and in someways more dangerous than him.

That had led him to this predicament, in a crystal escape proof room with players far, far too weak to even think about taking this dungeon. Sure if they had Harry with them then it would have been possible but he was unable to do a thing other than watch as his Guild were cut down one by one.

Kirito staggered out of the dungeon on yellow health and the majority of the Guild dead. He couldn't move fast enough to prevent the Guild Leader from jumping to his death, Sachi was the main person Kirito felt the worst about. She had been so afraid of dying that she had wanted to remain in the Starting City and to be honest deep down Kirito sort of agreed with her. _"What the hell do I do?"_ He thought morosely, He headed into the town before turning left and headed along a beaten dirt track.

Then he noticed it scratches, scuff marks and the remains of what was definitely a PvP fight. The Safe zones prevented deaths including Death Duels. But they didn't negate a beating and judging by how the fight progressed four people were beating on one person, however that one-person moved himself out of the Safe zone before going for the kill.

Kirito activated his tracking skill and luminous green footprints appeared but they were fading rapidly. He picked up the pace and soon enough he was sprinting along the path following the footprints until they led up to a cosy little house. Kirito's heart rate increased three fold when he saw Argo wearing nothing much more than shorts and vest whilst grabbing one of Harry's back up knives. Kirito snorted, Harry was one of the tallest people in the game so his knife in the hands of anyone else was akin to a short sword.

"Argo, where's Harry?"

Argo brought the short sword up "Kiri-boy…Harry's here and is in a bad state."

Kirito swiftly moved past Argo and entered the house. It was cozy to say the least and at the back of the house, Kirito spied what was evidently the bedroom, he knocked and entered "What happened to you?"

"Supposed Guild tried to kill me. Failed evidently but not before beating me black and blue. You look like hell mate, what's gone wrong?" Harry grunted as he readjusted his pillows.

"What are you going to do?" Questioned Kirito nervously.

"Get the fuck off this floor. Have you found the damn boss?"

Kirito nodded "Agil has something."

Harry nodded and looked at his health bar, it was now green but all of his injuries had now faded. He slowly got dressed and pulled out his new mace which he hadn't gotten modified yet.

 **Mace  
Sharpness: 8 Durability: 15 Accuracy: 13 (+10 Upgrades.)**

Harry grinned at his new mace. Sure it wasn't as good as his Morgul Blade or Morningstar but for a go to bludgeoning weapon it was phenominal. Especially if he got it to straight 15's.

Argo pulled on her cloak and wrapped Harry in a hug "Try not to get killed."

(Dark Cave Floor 14)

Fifty hooded people gathered, some were sitting on ledges and others were leaning against walls. They were all equipped with evil looking weaponry that had the evident glows of either paralysis or poison. They were the Laughing Coffin, one of the bigger Player Killer (PK) Guilds in the game.

"We have managed to convert another two guilds to our control. Our numbers are now about one hundred. With enough preparation we can easily cause terrible damage to the 'clearers'.

One member cackled but quickly hushed up when their leader spoke "Good...I have recieved word from three of our brothers who could not attend tonight, have said they have gained high rankings in the Knights of Blood, Aincrad Liberation Force and the Divine Dragon Alliance which has now fused both Dragon guilds together. That being said they have four to five comrades who know our moles true alliegance and have sworn to our side. Our numbers grow but first we must wait until the opportune moment. When the clearers reach the 60th Floor we begin making appearances and once they reach the 70th we will have either succeeded in taking out the clearers or they will be so over stretched that the monsters will kill them for us. But for now we need to train, complete missions, raid towns if we can."

"What about The Rat? What if she gets wind of us?"

"A good question. I want her ALIVE...If she's alive that means we have leverage over the 'Witch King'."

"If that is everything then disperse."

(Kirito, Harry and Argo)

The three of them walked into town the Aincrad Liberation Force were there en masse, milling around trying to enforce some sort of order. "Who are you three? What authority do you have?" Snapped a member of the ALF.

"Argo, information broker. For authority my boyfriend." Stated Argo.

Harry popped his neck "Name's Move. Authority is my BFM pointing near your skull." With that he held his mace at the guys head "If you're wondering BFM means either Big Fucking Mace or Big Fuckoff Mace. The other guy is Kirito and the pair of us are Beaters. So beat it and let us in."

"Commander Kibaou is here. He controls who enters and leaves." Stammered the ALF Sergeant.

Harry smirked wolfishly "Why thankyou. He wouldn't happen to be in the building that looks suspiciously like a Tavern would he?"

Another member nodded "He's also with some from the DDA the Div..."

"Divine Dragon Alliance. Formed after the fusion of the Divine Dragons and Holy Dragon Alliance. I know them." Harry growled.

"Lady Asuna of the Blood Knights is also in attendence."

The Army Members found themselves on their backs as Harry shoved his way through them and headed towards the tavern. It was blocked by four of Kibaou's men blades were drawn the moment they saw Harry "You! You should be dead."

With that one of them rushed forwards, Harry groaned pulled his mace loose and charged it with a **crush**. Simple and deadly, that was how Harry operated. If he had the chance to finish the fight before it began he would take that option. The mans sword was raised high for a heavy downward chop, Harry slid inside the attack and connected solidly with the chest armour, it dented and disintegrated upon impact.

Harry entered the Tavern as the meeting was being wrapped up "Harry, so glad you could join us!" Called Kibaou a smirk on his face.

" **MAGICUS ENSIS!"** Roared Harry his hands grabbing an imaginary broadsword getting snickers from the guards but they all stepped back as the emerald sword erupted into existance.

"Kibaou did you or did you not try and have me killed?" Harry growled, reaching for his menu containing his recording crystals.

"No...A beater like you is too valuable. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't and besides where is your proof?" Stammered Kibaou.

"Twitchy and jerky body language you're giving, stammering, sweating, eyes flicking all over the place oh and I have a recording crystal." Harry growled.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Agil asked him. Harry liked Agil.

" **Finite.** It can wait." Harry and Kibaou were both plotting how to get rid of each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/?**

Progress had been made. Tonnes of progress. With the Progress that everyone had made, caused Harry to become a very happy guy. They had gone from floor barely in the teens upto sixty-six. This meant the big guilds were getting bigger and better weapons with loads of xp, which also meant that applicants for guilds could easily party with the heavier leveled characters who would weaken the monster and allowed them to gain drastic amounts of levels.

Harry was one such troll. He had taken on eight questers who had worked out who he was and appreciated the dark trolling he performed on the Clearing Group. The eight consisted of Hidan, Jashin98, Konan, Tobi, Shisui, Hanta, Kiba and Tenzo; these eight quickly annointed themselves as one of the eight remaining titles of the Ring Wraiths. Harry had gathered them after recieving one message to many about other players comments about them for not pulling weight in the clearing group and acting like carrion, so Harry ha summoned them to the 'Haunted Grove'.

'Haunted Grove' was really a Monster Dungeon that the Nazgul Guild had killed until it had stopped spawning monsters and they had turned it into their headquarters. Together all eight of them stood in semi-circle with ceremonial blades driven into the floor

Harry- Witch King  
Hidan- Khamul  
Tenzo- Marshal  
Konan- The Betrayer  
Tobi- Shadow Lord  
Jashin-The Undying  
Hanta- Dwimmerlaik  
Shisui-Tainted  
Kiba- Umbar Knight

"My brothers and sisters in arms. I know we are small, even smaller than the Fuurinkazan who are the smallest clearing guild. I know that some of you are shamed in the streets for working with a beater but take heart, we shall take this no more. Back on floor fifty five, it is home to some legendary dragons that devour crystals. Numerous attempts have been made to attack these dragons but none of have succeeded because shall I tell you why? They have no sense of team work." That got some nods from the group.

Harry didn't appreciate being interrupted during one of his speeches "Now get your kit, rope, climbing gear and warm clothes as we're going to get our legendary weaponry."

With that the eight Ringwraith's pulled out teleportation crystals and called as one "Teleport: Floor Fifty: Shinsei Retreat!" Argo jumped down off one of the tunnels leading into the grove and hugged her boyfriend.

"Impressive speech, my King." She said with a grin. Harry removed the helmet and kissed her "Glad you approved. Want to come on this quest?"

"I can't bear. Have some juicy info to sell. You know how it is." Argo replied softly removing the Morning Star and Sword, Harry had on his waist.

Harry nodded "Be careful Argo."

"Says the one who seems to lose his limbs at any opportunity." Tobi was the first one to return carrying his customised executioner blade. Hidan, Tenzo and Jashin arrived at the same time, formerly being a trio of brothers offering protective services to younger levelling players around floors forty to forty-nine. They were cousins to Tobi and jumped at the chance to work with him, when Harry offered them a place and said Tobi had joined him.

If, Harry was the formation breaker then these three armed with Battle Axes and in Hidan's case a scythe blade. Basically a big scythe typically seen with images of the Grim Reaper but with a massive blade built into the haft. (Type Manreaper into Google, like that but minus the electrics, add two extra blades like Hidan's scythe and then put an extra blade onto the haft something similar to Qrow Branwen's from RWBY again Google images and you'll have some idea). Tobi provided the finishing strike with his **Skulltaker,** a blunt name for an obvious job. No-one really complained.

"Overly compensating something Hidan?" Harry asked noticing the scythe staff thing. It looked like something Rooster Teeth asked him to help make. He had turned it down saying, he was new to the programming and didn't want to mess with anything that was already going.

"Fuck you Boss. Says the one with an actual Lord of the Rings ripoff." Hidan replied with a good natured grin.

"First of all it's not a ripoff yet. For two reasons. One it's not big enough and two, I'll get back to you on that...Wait you see how the haft connects to the chain." Harry said showing the branch for the lack of a better term that held the ridicuously large head on the chain. It's two handed..Once it becomes single handed then and only then a ripoff will it be."

Tobi twitched "Tobi, is a good boy. Must resist killing boss for Yoda impersonations."

"Fear leads into anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Suffering leads to the Dark Side, Cousin. You know that." Jashin said mockingly.

Tobi smirked _'It's one of them days. Best start quoting the codes."_ "Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, strength is gained. Through strength, power is gained. Through power, victory is assured. Through victory, the shackles are broken and the Force shall free me."

"No emotion, there is peace. No ignorance, there is knowledge. No passion, there is serenity. No chaos, there is harmony. No death, there is the Force." Quoted Tenzo.

However it was Argo that caught them off guard "No dark or light. Only the force. I will maintain the balance. No good without evil. However, evil must not flourish. Passion, yet peace. Serenity, yet emotion. Chaos, yet order. I wield the flame. I protect the balance. I hold the torch to light the way. I keep the flame, the soldier and guardian of balance. I am Gray Jedi...Knights of Old Republic History is very interesting." Argo stated blushing at her normally self contained nerdy side.

Harry's eyes glittered "When we get out of here definite movie night." Argo nodded and hugged him before reluctantly breaking and heading out of the headquarters.

"Boss, without the helmet...damn you're a good looker." Hanta exclaimed, Hanta was in essence a badass young lass. She was easily the smallest of the nine, but in some cases the deadilest. She had mastered three skills. One handed, two handed and duelling. The blade she wielded was katana and when she wielded it, she basically danced through everything. "I take dance classes mainly waltz, ballroom and tap. You would not believe how well they help with swordplay."

She had to remind the group of that nearly everytime they went monster clearing and she brought out the katana. The next pair to arrive were Shisui and Konan who were a mixture of the heavy berzerkers of Hidan, Jashin and Tenzo but had the elegence of Hanta, they tended to use shields and maces with the last one being Kiba, he was in essence their scout. The bastard could make himself nigh on invisible and perfect for scouting out their opponent.

(Floor 55)

The portal outside of Lisbeth's shop glowed and terrified some of the civilian players as nine people walked out of it, garbed in black with an assortment of weaponry on their person.

"Holy shit...That's them...The Nazgul." Someone whispered.

"Nazgul? Who are they?"

"Kibaou says they're carrion. Picking off the scraps that the clearing group make." Says another.

"Heard from the pink haired blacksmith who does work of the Blood Oath that these guys are tough as nails. Unkillable. The one with the spiked helm, he's supposed to have taken Kibaou and his best in and won in combat."

Harry chuckled at that. It wasn't true but Harry had been in a showdown. A quick question from Kiba later, who was easily the more people friendly of the guild and found themselves in front of a cosy armoury. Harry pushed the door open to find the Pink Haired owner throttling Kirito and the remains of a broken blade on the floor just about to disentegrate into polygons "Lisbeth? Kirito? As amusing as this is. No matter what Kirito has done I'm going to need him."

Lisbeth turned around and paled. One of the Nazgul was bad enough, but all NINE! IN HER SHOP! She had served the Grim Reaper, Commanders of the DDA and Fuurinkazan who were roaming around somewhere, Knights of the Blood Oath and now this lot. "What can I do for you people?"

"Custom weaponry designed for Strength and Durability rather than accuracy." Harry stated unclipping his Morning Star. Lisbeth struggled to lift it onto the counter.

" **Big Bastard...S:22 D:36 A:20...** What the heck."

Harry smirked "We have the money but you don't have the materials."

Lisbeth nodded "He was going to take me upto the Mountains..."

"...North of here to take on the Dragons. As are we. Help us and we help you."

Lisbeth nodded and with that the ten questers set out. Harry shifting the Bastard for the Morgul and they set out. "What happened to Ex-Wife?"

Kirito chuckled weakly "It got kinda broken. Killed the monster and it gave me the **Elucidator."** Harry nodded feeling slightly hurt that his sword had been broken but he shrugged, shit happened like that.

"Thanks for telling me. Now lets get these ores."

(Argo)

Argo incapacitated one thug and drove her short sword or technically Harry's knife into another before her limbs snapped together and she passed out.

One of the Laughing Coffin smirked and pinned a note to the door of the house.

 _If you want to see the Rat again, come to floor Fifty Nine, Abandoned Cove and alone._


	11. Chapter 11

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

Harry arrived on Floor Sixty Six, kicked the door open to the meeting on the Boss Raid. He was in a panic, tears were running down his face. Breathing fast and rapid and his eyes were glassed over. Kirito and Asuna looked up as Harry entered, Harry barely registered the fact Kirito was now wearing the Red and White of the Blood Oath.

"Harry-san are you gracing us with your presence to help with this boss?" Called Kibaou mockingly. Harry unsheathed his Morning Star and dropped it on the table. "Cut the crap Kibaou. I'm begging you for help. You lot are literally my only hope."

"Why should we help you?" Asked Kibaou,

Harry growled at the impertinence "How many of you have been assisted by Argo?" He growled "All of you and us as gamers. She's one of the Beater's that actually 'pulls her weight' according to dickface here. Anyway Laughing Coffin have got her and I'm getting her back. I need help to do it."

Kirito jumped up as did Asuna, although Harry wasn't sure if the latter was jumping to restrain him as he was her subordinate or declaring her support. "I'm..."

"Appreciated Kirito. Asuna? Can I count on you at least and..."

Asuna nodded "I'll be their. The Blood Oath will send what we can." The DDA stood "We shall...Suffer not the Killers to live." Harry grinned seeing as as two of the bigger clearing guilds saying they would give support forced the others to. Some more than others as everyone had to look at Kibaou for he grudingly gave his word.

"What about your lot? Are they coming? We need to plan!" Were some of the questions, they were answered when the Nazgul all entered the pub "We are. Witch King would not want us to come but we told him thus 'Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of sone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. One fore the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. We're with him until the end of the line."

Harry nodded "You lot can plan. It's Floor Fifty-Nine, Abandoned Cove." Kibaou's face fell "Not Long Beard and his fucking claymore."

"The Claymore you gained for not pussying out what happened to it?" Asked Harry.

"Broke five floors later."

Harry grinned and left the pub leaving the rest to plan "You lot wait for them. I'm going alone."

"You can't be serious." Rumbled Shisui swinging his mace around experimentally.

"I need to. I'm going in and then I'm going to rip their throat out, none of them are going to arrive in time...Please for me."

Harry teleported down to the floor, immediately taking a left he picked up an old rickety boat which he had stashed their so long ago and took it out to the Abandoned Cove. Abandoned Cove could be reached on foot but it took time. Harry's boat hit the coast of Abandoned Cove with the sound of grating and splintering wood on stone.

The stones cascaded down in a clatter as they mould around Harry's feet as he equipped the ring, his armour and brand new mace when an annoucement was seen **Witch King True Armour Set Completed. Multiply all current stats by 15 and increase resistance of Poison and Paralysis by 7.** Harry grinned, he was officially a tank. His battle healing was now regenerating 2200 in 10. His posion resistance was through the roof. It required poison available on the 75th and above floors to do any proper damage to him and the same for Paralysis.

He hid his armour and unsheathed the Morgul and a full Black Plate and he entered the Cove. "So you came." Harry grinned "Quit being such diva's and using the natural soud of the cove to try and unnerve me."

There was a snarl and out of the shadows rushed a member of the Laughing Coffin, his blade raised high. Harry drew his blade and pointed it straight behind him. The Laughing Coffin Member couldn't slow down fast enough as he ended up impaling himself on the blade "So, the famed Witch-King can kill..."

"Where's Argo?"

The speaker grinned "You can't miss her." Harry headed deeper into the cove, with two or three members of the Laughing Coffin attacking him. With the first attack, Harry parried the brutish cleaver attack, booted his attacker in the stomach and chucked him at his colleague who decapiated him with what was basically a serrated knife. Harry finished him off with an **embracer** into the skull shattering it and instant killing him.

As for the three man squad the first one harry decapitated. Eviscerated the second and crucified the third with his comrades weapons. Harry grinned demonically as he punched his hand through another as he made it into the heart of the cove and his already slow beating heart almost froze.

Argo was chained to a pillar, she seemed more or less okay aside from her clothing save her undergarments were gone and her whiskers as well. Harry jumped down into the cove, knowing full well that everyone had to come into melee range of him and most people with common sense realised just how dangerous he was. "So you came. I apologise for all of the cloak and dagger."

Harry reached Argo and broke her free "Are you okay he whispered?" Argo nodded and buried her head into his chest. "What do you want?" Growled Harry not turning to look at the speaker.

"Truthfully, wante you to know that you're no longer the top cat. All of this was to show that. I want you and your Nazgul to work for me. I forgot where are my manners I'm P.O.H." PoH stated walking towards the duo.

"And if I don't? What chances do you people think you have about taking us down? As far as I remember there were no teleportation boundaries inside this cove." PoH snickered "True we know you came with only one teleportation crystal so you have to make a choice. Would you work for us. We can achieve great things."

Harry nodded "Maybe. Maybe so. Before I bind myself to the darkness allow me a few moments alone. I know if your watching." Harry turned to one of the Laughing Coffin "Her clothes?"

"Gone...We..ack!" Said Coffin member found himself being suffocated "I didn't ask for backchat. I asked a question, you gave an answer I didn't want..."

"Here." Harry nodded and Argo pulled them on and they quickly left the cove. Harry led her through the catacombs and back to the boat "Harry, what are you going to do?" Argo asked concern evident in her voice.

"Get the Nazgul and then brutally killing Laughing Coffin. No-one is going to come. Not even Kirito." Replied Harry, as Argo got into the boat and Harry pushed her out over the ocean.

Meanwhile coming through the portal were the Nazgul. They knew where Harry was. They quickly rid themselves of armour, weapons and supplies that would weigh them down and the moment they saw Argo pull up on the dock jumped into the water and swam to the Forgotten Cove.

Fifteen minutes, three shark attacks, two jellyfish stings and Hidan being the focus of the attacks, the Nazgull assembled on the shore of the Forgotten Cove with Jashin and Tobi dragging a paralysis recovering Hidan out of the water arms first leaving his legs to drag on the stones.

Thanks to the functions of SAO and grime vanishing after a while the same effects applied to water and the Nazgul entered the Cove and made their way into the base of the Laughing Coffin. Just as they entered Harry's inbox pinged and he opened the message.

' _Harry, We're on our way. Lot of us. ETA five minutes. K.'_ Harry smirked this was going to be good. It took three minutes to enter the Cove where the Nazgull collective eyes opened at just how many members of the Laughing Coffin were present. "Surprised by our numbers? Since our guild does not officially exist that means we can infiltrate anywhere we wish." Harry's stomach dropped "You mean!"

PoH smirked behind his mask "Yes. We have infiltrated the DDA and the Knights of the Blood Oath. I even know that at least twenty of our infiltraitor bretheren are coming here. What hope do those coming here to save Argo hope to muster against my guild?"

Harry remained blank "No hope. Because you have the best nine fighters outside of Kirito no Kuroi Kenshi, Inazuma Senko no Asuna and the Fuurinkazan Guild." PoH was intrigued "Why those names in particular?"

Harry smirked "None of them can hold a candle to Hanta, when she gets going and she's arguably the weakest of us all." Hanta smirked "Only in terms of standing there like an asshole and taking hits that can fell the Taurus King. But in regards to swordplay Witchking you're average. You're only the strongest because of your bloody big Morningstar ripoff...What happened to your custom?"

"Kirito's picking it up for me..." Harry was cutoff by the distinct muttering of 'Vorpal Strike'. A strangled scream and then nothing. The initiation stopped, Harry smirked and nodded to his guild mates and they slowly backed away from the Laughing Coffin Leaders as the first wave of 'saviours' entered the alcove.

Harry smirked demonically and the Nazgul equipped their armour and custom weapons or in Harry's case, sword and **Big Bastard.** No-one could duel wield a weapon but it said nothing about carrying two weapons and using one and grabbing the other should the other break. "Duck!" Harry shouted before spinning the Bastard around at waist height, Shisui's eyes widened and jumped over it. Shisui, Hanta and Kiba were only clad in leather armour rather than the heavy folded full plate like the other six. Kiba technically wore something akin to animal fur. He had skipped out the way of the whistling Morningstar and unsheathed his knife and began stabbing at the joints of his opponent.

Shisui landed like a cat and brought his mace **Blunt** clean onto the femur of a back stabbing Laughing Coffin. The mace connected with the sound of a branch cracking and the Coffin fell to the floor, the shield rose and subsequently fell and the victim disentegrated. Hanta smirked as she, two charged her. She brought her self into the 'center stance', closed her eyes and blurred. The Laughing Coffin, stopped, collapsed to the floor screaming in pain as their arms dissolved into Polygons.

Hidan, Tenzo, Jashin and Obito cackled as they waded into the fight cackling. The brothers were maiming as many as possible whilst the forth was busy trying to keep them down so they didn't get back up again.

As for the relief force, the first wave consisting of the ones named by Harry began carving through the Laughing Coffin like knives through butter. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye Kirito, knock five back, fell away from the combat opening his menu and instinctively Asuna, Klein and Agil formed a barrier in front of him. Harry also noticed the rings on Asuna and Kirito's fingers "Congratulations." He shouted as he swung **Bastard** into another Coffin skull and the Nazgul joined the first wave.

PoH, XaXa and Johnny Black stared as the Nazgull began carving through their Guild "I thought you said they would help us." PoH snarled. XaXa shrugged "I entrusted Glitter and Plagueis to do the initiation."

"You said you would work for us! You said that yourself!" Pleaded Plagueis as he crawled backwards from a Morning Star Wielding, Harry. This Morningstar was eight times bigger than the **Big Bastard** everyone was accustomed to seeing. Harry was twirling it around with ease "I never said I would. I said we might. I never swore that the Nazgull would ever serve Laughing Coffin..." The Nazgull and the relief force had rounded up the obvious surviving members of the Player Killers. From the two hundred or so at the beginning of the fight some hundred to ninety were left alive.

It was Jashin who spoke next "Can we give them the 5:27 of Daniel? Please! Please, can we give them the 5:27 of Daniel." Harry was about to give consent when he turned. "HEATHCLIFF! LOOKOUT! ASUNA, KIRITO, FUURINKAZAN YOUR ASSES! AGIL! TO YOUR LEFT!" He turned to Kibaou's group who were rapidly turning orange except for Kibaou "KIBAOU! LOOK OUT!"

Fuurinkazan turned to face the turn coats behind them and instinctively found the Nazgull next to them. Kirito, Asuna and Agil turned back to back with Harry just away from them swing **Fell Beast,** in full Witch King Mode.

 **Fell Beast: D: 90, A:90, S: 90- 18 Upgrades Available.** (OP I know but look at the size of thing and tell me that does not look like a 90 in SAO). Harry lashed out with the Morning Star and it punched a hole through five of the Aincrad Liberation Force traitors, looped around Kibaou and pulled him out.

Heathcliff turned and expertly disarmed his five opponents who ended up with their colleagues. The Nazgull turned to them "Thou art weighed in the balances, and art found wanting. Thou art weighed in the balances, and art found wanting."


	12. Chapter 12

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

Kirito stopped what he was doing when Harry spoke. The next thing he knew two of Harry's colleagues grabbed one of the Laughing Coffin, pulled a block of stone out of his inventory. The Morning Star glowed an ominous black and it came crashing down on the person's head.

The next person was brought onto the block only for a sword to descend. Harry swung his weapon and it crashed down on another only for Heathcliff himself to block. Harry's eyewidened as he grabbed the man and whispered "System command. Cheating don't you think? Now I know why Kirito never beat you in the duel."

Heathcliff nodded "I know but it was nessessary." With that their voices turned to normal volume "Is this really the best method? Executing all of these people?" Harry snarled in fury at the Commander of the Knights of Blood "What? Allowing them to kill more innocent people who got trapped here in this game."

Heathcliff tried to placate the tall teen "Surely you're not scared..." Harry slammed the **Fellbeast** into the floor creating massive crater "...I have never been scared. Being scared is a weakness. My weakness Heathcliff is being scared of being scared. I'm scared to fear which is contradictory but it works. Need I remind you Heathcliff I know who you are."

That caught everyone's attention "Who is he?" Asked Kirito looking confused. "You should have guessed Kirito-kun. You really should have by now. For everyone who knows RPG's what is the most boring thing to do?"

"Watch others...KAYABA!" Snarled Kirito getting shocks from everyone especially the Knights of Blood. Heathcliff sighed he hadn't anticipated this early confrontation. Looking back he could have handled the execution more effectively.

"Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba. I have got to ask how did the pair of you find out? And When?" Harry smirked "I figured you out almost right from the moment we first met. It was a small thing like they way you moved their was a certain grace to it, like you had been using the Full Dive Tech for much longer than we have. It wasn't until you assisted us on floor 23 for the first time that I actually suspected there were eight times when you suddenly sped up as if time, space did not apply to you and then there were every single time we took a green to yellow hit and more yet yours never fell into yellow. Then you confirmed that day I used my **Magicus Ensis!"** The emerald blade jumped into existance. It's hilt coiling around his forearm (Psylocke X-men Apocalypse but green).

Kayaba nodded "Kirito?" The teen thought about it "Wondered all along. Didn't think about it until I almost thrashed you in our duel." It was Jashin who spoke next "So this was your plan? Work with us and then betray us at what? Floor 90 knowing we're going to be desperate and heartbroken at your apparent betrayal."

Kayaba flicked open a screen and paralysed the entirety of the advance party aside from Kirito. Kayaba himself was surprised that Harry was able to actually move albeit at a much, much slower pace than normal. He flicked his finger and full movement returned to Harry "Well done you two on working out my true identity. You both deserve a reward."

Harry grinned "I know what you can do. Manually over ride the logout and release Argo." Kayaba stared at him and nodded with that Argo logged out. Kirito used his request to turn Asuna more or less into an immortal object should he die.

"You two against me. If you win you complete the game." Kirito nodded as Harry looked at his friends "Go on Boss. Kick his ass." Harry grinned as Kirito drew his blades and Heathcliff deactivated the system command and his immortal object status.

Harry swung first neglecting the use of any sword skill and the **Fellbeast** flew with a speed and grace that belighed it's massive form. Heathcliff raised his shield and the pair collided with a colossal bang, Harry yanked the Morningstar back to prevent it from being damaged by the **Sword of Absolution**. Kirito darted in twin swords and caused minor damage to the final boss.

Harry grinned as he began unleashing further blows this time denting the formidable **Shield of Absolution.** Kayaba growled these two worked well together. He had whittled Harry's health down but the boys battle healing was working to fast. He was regenerating health faster than Kayaba could whittle it down. The pair worked far too well, Kayaba smiled and blurred forwards, he swung his sword blindingly fast. Faster than Harry could swing his Morningstar. Harry dodged the sword slice dropping his flail which disentegrated into polygons "Magicus Ensis!" He snarled and his estoc erupted into existance.

However Kayaba was expecting this and with Kirito to his back and the much more dangerous witchking to his front he began to prepare himself for his surprise attack. Both lunged forwards with Kirito beginning to commit to the attack far to easily "IT'S A TRAP!" Shouted Harry trying to prevent the system control from finishing his attack but he couldn't fight the machine.

" _It's not your fight to win."_ He distinctly heard in his head as Kayaba dodged out the way as Kirito's Dark Repulsor went straight through Harry's armour "I upgraded the Strength and Accuracy." Harry grinned as he saw life bar decrease and then the ring on his hand began to glow.

Kayaba stared as Harry's health shot back up from near death to full health, Harry grinned "Ring of Ressurection." There was a crack and the ring with three shots of pure resurrection disentegrated into polygons.

"You didn't read the full information. Three NEAR DEATH uses or one FULL regeneration." Kayaba grinned as Harry drew his sword and the duo crashed crashed again in a shower of sparks and steel. Harry shoved backwards on the Shield, Kayaba went forwards with the sword. Harry smirked and spun to the outside of the sword strike and sent what should have been a crippling blow in Kayaba's side but Kayaba manage to deflect some but took a nasty hit.

"Game over Harry." Kayaba said sorrowfully as he stabbed Harry in the chest and effortlessly booted him off sending him to the floor on his knees. As the darkness encased him he heard Kirito scream an with that he knew know more. Kayaba checked his command he had done one better than Harry's request. The pair of them would be released, he lunged out ready to end the game's hero when Asuna appeared in front Kirito freeing herself of the paralysis and in his shock Kayaba couldn't stop her because technically the attack was meant for Kirito and there was nothing in the rules about taking a strike meant for someone else.

Kirito was suddenly filled with loss and he began swinging wildly before picking up Asuna's rapier and with his dwindling life force shoved it into Kayaba's chest and the world went white.

(Harry)

Harry woke with a bang. He found himself locked in a tree. Standing in front of him was a tall green man with green wings "Welcome, Harry-Kun. Welcome to my lab. You can call Oberon, King of the Faeries." Harry smirked at him as he extended his senses. He reached out with his senses found he was still connected to the Cardinal System.

He realised Kayaba had given him an admin pass. He acted quickly and established himself a quest line. "Who are you really? I mean I'm stuck in a fucking tree. I have no log out meaning I am for some such reason still trapped to my nerve gear."

Oberon grinned "I am Sugou Nobyuki. I am the King of the place and you will bow." Harry smirked "Well then your highness. The name is Hadrian Potter and let me tell you this you're dead."

(Kirito)

Kirito jerked awake, sat bolt upright in the middle of the night. As at that particular moment across the entirety of Japan six thousand two hundred twenty two jerked awake as they cleared the infamous Sword Art Online, only three hundred remained unawoken but who they were only time would tell. "As...un..a." Rasped Kirito as he detached himself from his medical drip.

He pushed himself out of bed and his knees shook as they momentarily adjusted to their sudden increase of weight. Grabbing his monitor he pushed his way out of the room and into the toilet. He sat on the loo relishing the cold feeling, splashed water on his face and headed towards the front desk.

The nurse was reading her magasine "Ex...cuse...me." She looked up and screamed. Three nurses rushed to the front desk as did one of the security guards fumbling for his flashlight and baton "Is there...Whoa shit! When did you wake up? You okay kid? What's your name?" Kirito lost track of the questions "Kirigaya, Kazuto. Player name Kirito. Game cleared. Looking for Asuna."

The nurses nodded as did the security guard who looked at the nurses and headed outside to call the police and additional hospitals to check that people were waking up.

(Argo)

Rokuhara Akio also known as Argo in game jerked bolt upright. She was immediately caught by a trainee doctor "Easy Rokuhara-San everything's going to be alright. You're hearing should be coming back now." Akio nodded "Can you call my parents? Rokuhara, Ichigo and Shimei. What roomer is Potter, Hari in?"

The doctor stared at her "Will do but first I need to get some readings like temperature, brain activity, nausea etc. I'll contact your parents and then find out why?"

"He's my boyfriend. Would ask him out the moment we woke up. Has he?" The Doctor shrugged "I have no idea Rokuhara-san I mean you're the fifth patient I've seen that has woken up. My first placement. I'm coming Senpai!"

Argo was soon wheeled into what was before a two person room. Each room could comfortably fit three people and their families and that was how Neville, Hermione, Andy, Teddy, The Kirigaya's and the Rokuhara's found Harry, Kirito and Argo later on that morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

 **Enter Alfheim**

It had been six months since the game had been cleared. The game being SAO or Sword Art Online for those who only followed what had been happening in the news. Out of the 20,000 victims only some 15,147 had actually survived which was in the eyes of the cold eyed statisticians a 73% survival rate. But unfortunately another 800 had not yet been woken up and one of them being Harry.

Hermione, Neville, Andromeda and Teddy, especially Teddy immediately accepted Argo as a quite a probable large influence in his life when Harry woke up. Teddy refused to cry as he held an unshakeable faith that his godfather was invincible.

Andromeda and Teddy had grown used to Kirito's presence in Harry's flat. Kirito had started up Harry's beta testing company and online talk show. He was a bit clunky at first but the people began to like him for his own love for gaming. He had furthermore managed to dismiss several theories on what had happened in SAO. He made such a ruckus that he had probably earned Harry's ire by saying that when Harry woke up, they would both do a live conference and go into detail about what happened in the game.

Meanwhile, the game companies who Harry beta'd for had tentatively reached out to Kirito to test their games. Kirito quickly found out why Harry enjoyed betaing. Kirito realised just how much power he had at his disposal, he could make a game unbeatable, make it far too easy. Harry's job was harder than it looked but Kirito wasn't to give up on a challenge, he needed to find Harry and get him out.

(Suguha)

Leafa and Recon were doing an intensive scouting expedition near the Slyph/Salamander Border when something popped up on Leafa's display. It read as if it was a massive source of untapped magic, something that would help tip the balance either way of the Slyph/Salamander war.

"Leafa-chan! What are you doing!" Whined Recon as Leafa suddenly tilted forwards and descended like a stone. He quickly followed suit, thanks to the controller in his hand, his skill at descending wasn't as good and he hit the tree and several branches before clattering onto his ass painfully. Leafa was too transfixed by the tree to notice him land.

Recon's jaw dropped when he saw the tree. It was a beautiful Sakura Tree but emerging out of it like some sort of experiement or Uchiha Obito in Recon's mind. Uchiha Obito was a villian in Naruto, a Manga he was reading and an anime that Leafa had shown him, that she had gotten from Kirito when their mother had dragged him out of Harry's flat where he was working.

"Who are you? Are you okay?" Asked Leafa, he looked familiar but couldn't place him. The figure surged forwards and a gauntleted arm punched out of the Sakura tree followed by his upper body and his head. What took them by surprise were the mix of colours and the fact he had a health bar. Leafa looked for his manabar and saw a small horizontal figure of eight "I have a quest for you...Destroy me to free me but destroy me too much I shall no longer play for the..." The person began to say when the tree suddenly began to suck him back in.

"death game..." He couldn't finish as he was sucked back in. The two Sylphs looked at each other "Destroy me to free me but destroy me too much I shall no longer play for the death game...How can we do a quest we don't know how to do?" Protested Recon.

"What if his quest was already given to you and you so stupid naive Sylphs don't realise." A deep baritone voice called, the pair spun around to find a group of Salamanders standing their. "We're meant to kill every Sylph we see but well...this intrigued us. Tell us what he told you and we'll help you out."

"Leafa-Chan don't! Let them do it." Pleaded Recon. Leafa's jaw tightened "Recon, get out of here if you're that unsure about working with Salamanders." Recon went to leave but stopped "Fine." He said sullenly and they headed over to the tree again.

Harry snarled as he felt himself pulled back into the tree and found a projected face of Oberon looking at him "Don't tell me you're not having fun...You can't fight a god all the time." Harry looked at him "A god? I've met mine, heck I work for him. Let me tell you this the moment I'm out of here I'm coming at you. You can surround yourself with ex-military body guards, bullet proof your doors, reinforce your windows. It doesn't matter because when I get you...you're going to be in realm of hurt."

Oberon gulped "I'll have to stop you...Increase the experiements on Subject 64432B. I want him under my control by the end of the week." Harry winced as he felt in the injections of pure emotions course through his body and he slammed his mental shields up. "Boss, he's got some sort of scientific shielding around his memories...We can't break them."

There was a snarl and Oberon stomped off "I'm off to see my little bird and then I have a meeting...Get to work." Harry smirked "You dumb fuck...You don't tell your minions anything aside from instructions. You never know who is listening. Isn't that right...Kayaba?"

Kayaba appeared "You noticed me?" Harry chuckled "No soul that I send to death can escape. Yet you managed to copy it. You are a paradox and a muse...Tread carefully. Can you help me?"

Kayaba nodded "I am a squib. I knew who you were. I'm giving you a way out. How you use it is your disgression. With that Kayaba tapped into the genetic and binary code of Harry's avatar form, gave him a crooked smirk and dissolved again as this time four arms reached into the tree.

"We got him." There was a sickening squelch, followed by the sound of bones breaking, tree branches snapping and bits being pulled out of his skin followed severe heat as fireballs erupted out of his saviours hands and his tree was set alight. Harry smirked as he felt whatever ensnarements he had fell away.

"Thankyou. I cannot log out just as of yet. There is something I need to do. He closed his eyes and he murmured one word 'Protean'. Where the prison tree stood now stood an identical one. Harry linked himself back in as Oberon came back and gave him a cursory check over. The man chuckled to himself before logging out. Harry broked out of the tree and began flicking his hands around madly "What are you trying to do?"

"Log out. I need to log out, get out of here and get even if someone." Harry said and true to Kayaba the log out button appeared and he vanished in a swirl of pixels. Harry woke in his bed and pulled his Nervegear off, no-one was around. He looked to the side of him and found several magazines. Five of which happened to be gaming review Magazines and on the front cover of 'Behind the Coding' was the Headline 'Brutal Playthrough Worker Kirito In The Saddle'.

Harry crept out of bed, and winced as his feet connected with the cold flooring. Slowly and tentatively he made his way through the corridors until he found the showers. How did he find the shower's? He stuck to the shadows and observed where comatose patients went, he also noticed the a change of clothes. A gesture with his hand they were over his shoulder.

He entered the shower and began to change. He felt good, his was ghost like in apppearance but that was normal for him but his hair was down to his shoulders. Harry caught a look at himself in the mirror, he had lost a lot of weight. Almost too much but in doing so he had found that he looked a lot like his father but had a slender grace to him an almost aristocratic look about him.

With his long hair he did look rather mismatched. But now it was time for him to perform a prank. He reattached himself to the machines and headed to the public loo.

He made it back into his room and fell asleep as the nurse entered. Due to the circumstances in the hospital, Harry looked like he'd had been cleaned up by someone else. Shortly after the Nurse came and didn't notice anything wrong with his machine and when she left, Akio entered the room. Harry waited until she plopped her magazine down and headed to the loo.

Harry sat up, disconnected himself from the machine and opened the Magazine featuring Kirito. "Harry-kun." Harry looked up to see Akio her eyes wide and jaw open. "Hime." The next thing Harry knew Akio had wrapped her arms around him and she was perched on the bed "I was worried you weren't going to wake up." Harry kissed her "I was trapped in a game. Alfheim Online."

Akio stared "I'm playing that to find you. Good news, I have the game and even better it'll run on the Nervegear." The pair were wrapped up in their discussion, he didn't realise a little carbon copy of him had burrowed into his chest. "Uncle Harry!" Harry began sobbing as he held his Godson.

"We going home?" Harry nodded "We are." Harry was bundled into a wheelchair and then into a car and was driven home. "Akio-chan, what are you doing these days?"

Akio grinned "Completed my internship at the bank but then got fired because I turned up late too a few meetings. These days I'm doing online accounting, helping keep companies afloat. Boring really, I work four days a week eight till four. Thirty Lin an hour, Harry did the math. Last time he checked that was above minimum wage in Britain.

The ride home was uneventful, Harry had gotten into his wheelchair as Kirito jumped of his pushbike and was about to enter Harry's house "Hey, Kazuto. I'm home."

Soon enough life was almost back to normal, except that Kirito was spending a hell of a lot of time at the hospital with Asuna. One particular day Harry went with Kirito, Harry was walking on crutches when they had a visitor.

"I didn't know Asuna had so many visitors." A voice said getting Harry to look up to see two men in suits, his hand went for his wand when Kirito waved his hand down "Yuuki-San, I didn't realise you were coming." This was Asuna Yuuki's father, Harry listened with half an ear between the man and Kirito.

Harry's eyes fell on the mans younger associate and a sadistic alternate visage appeared on the man's face. One of Oberon the King of the Faeries "Harry-kun, I'm Suguo. Suguo Nobuyuki, you may have just heard I'm Asuna's husband to be." Harry smirked "My congratulations **Oberon."**

Suguo's eyes widened "How did you know." His voice filled with steel and worry. Harry's eyes hardened "The trees remember. Get running Oberon for the beast is out of his cage and he's got an appetite for revenge and he has his sights on you. Release **Titania** willingly or I bring you down."

Suguo snorted "You do that..." Harry let go "I'll let you think about the sort of person I am. Is it A) Someone who doesn't know the meaning of give up. B) Someone who doesn't care for the aftershocks of his actions. C) Someone who'd rather burn the world for a friend. D) One of those. E) All of them. Choose wisely. Because I'm coming at you."

Suguo couldn't leave quick enough, Shouzou looked at Harry "What was that about?" Harry smiled at Shouzou and the older man wasn't sure of what he liked in the smile "I've just managed to put two and two together to get four and your son-in-law doesn't like where the shoe is going to drop. A word of advice because you seem a decent man Yuuki-san, keep a very good eye on your associate or I fear the upcoming repercussions are going to damage you severely."

The elder Yuuki nodded, bowed to the pair of them and Harry bowed deeply back. "What was that about Harry?" Demanded Kirito the moment the pair were alone. Harry pulled out his wand, shut the door, locked and silenced it "Threats, Veiled Accusations and Bluffs. Kirito in this case you had best pray that I'm wrong or I'm about to cause a travesty that no VRMMORPG system or potential game will survive."


	14. Chapter 14

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

 **Clock's Ticking**

The moment Asuna's father and his associate left. The younger of the pair moving faster than normal. "I don't have time to play games Harry. What did you threaten him with." Harry groaned "Okay, I was trapped in Alfheim Online. I was trapped in a tree held captive by the King of the Faerie's Oberon. In fact I have a suspicion that it was Shakespeare's Oberon, guy was an ass. Anyway the fucker is doing some experiments on us to do with emotion control and memory control. Those who haven't woken up are his guinea pigs. Through skullduggery and cunning..." Kirito snorted "Flying by the seat of your pants and to hell with the consequences you mean."

Harry's eye's flashed and he clipped the teen around the head "Do not question by greatness especially when I'm telling you everything I know about the supervillain and his maniacal plots which I have no evidence of." Kirito nodded, Harry was kind of mad like that but he was seldom wrong. "Okay, evil guy trapped people...Name is Oberon. Anything else?"

Harry nodded "Argo managed to get me a recording of his vocals, pitch, tone etc. Since we are in a game we can mix those up however we want. But one thing we cannot change is how we form our words and forget our uprbringing and how things are said. That being said Argo; I must take her out for dinner sometime, got a recording of his voice and through several vocal modulator programmes some of which are legal and some restricted I managed to pinpoint thirty people as potential suspects."

Kirito stared "That's..." Harry snorted "Higher than normal. So I narrowed my search; who talked like that and worked in game graphics and or design or even electronics. Five people. Then I found that RECT Incorporated had taken control of everyone who was comatose after the Argus fuck up...Gave me one name Nobuyuki Sugou...Now we heard what happens in a week so if you don't want that to happen I suggest we train up and kick this games ass."

"We're not going to be able to...It runs on the Amusphere..." Harry snorted "The current Amusphere runs on slightly newer, upgraded and compact version of the Nervegear Rig. Heck if it makes you feel better I'll foot the bill of a Amugear Rig. Basically dissembling the Amusphere and Nervegear and incorporating them back into the Nervegear. Also supposedly it doesn't have skills like SAO but rather incorporates real-life muscle mass and skills into figures to give you your stats. Player killing is encouraged but its not SAO death. Besides we don't need many people in our team..." Kirito looked at Harry confused "But..." Harry smirked "Magic...Kayaba was gifted at technology and he was magical. Due to his status and my specialist role; he owes me a lot. From what I've heard this game runs on a stripped down Aincrad." Kirito couldn't help but smirk "Aincrad...Suddenly this doesn't seem so bad."

Harry and Kirito grabbed their bikes and headed down a side alley, Harry flicked his hand, shrunk the bikes, grabbed Kirito and with a crack were gone. They re-entered reality not far from the supermarket where Harry grabbed some various bits for a 'Three Way Chicken, Vegetables and Rice along with other bits."

"Three Way Chicken?" Harry grinned "Teddy and Akio-chan...Argo love it. Best peace offering." They entered Harry's apartment to find Argo sitting at Harry's computer bank in one of his t-shirts and pair of shorts. She turned around and blushed "I'll quickly get dressed." Harry grinned "I'm going to get hit. I should have told her." What happened next happened too quickly for Kirito know what had happened. Harry gave him the shopping bags as what looked like three dice hit Harry square in the head.

"Ow...Akio, when did you move in?" Harry asked as he rubbed his head. Akio smiled "Couple of weeks. Your Godson was strangely insistent about keeping me around. Know anthing about that?" Harry shrugged "Nope. Teddy's a brill kid, scary smart too. He could have picked up what on what we had in SAO; which by the way I'm glad carried over in real life." He said that and wrapped his arms around her his hands trailing to her backside "Are those my jeans?" He whispered.

"Yes; mine are in the wash. Besides do we have a plan?" Harry nodded "Agil told me something. Will send Kirito to have a look whereas you and I are going to have a nice dinner together and then we're going to kick ass and chew gum." Harry murmured.

Just then Kirito's phone went and he left mentioning something about Agil and coming back in a few hours. Harry prepped the chicken and made chicken balls, fried chicken wings and sauce with the final piece being chicken dango "How did you know I wanted this."

"I should have phoned you to say Kirito was coming over. Once he gets back from Agil's fancy a group dive?" Akio nodded "Who are you rescuing?" Harry smiled thinly "Yuuki Asuna. She's trapped in Alfheim Online; for me its a revenge mission. A reminder to myself and to anyone watching of three things; don't fuck with me, don't fuck with my friends and never piss me off. What is worse I need to do it in such a way that it will not shut down my potential plans to create some of my own VRMMORPG." Akio nodded and soon enough the three of them under the watchful eye of Andromeda Tonks, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, the three of them were entering the virtual world again.

"LINK START!" Harry grinned as he found himself floating through the opening credits of Alfheim. He gleefully placed in his username and various other details. He looked through the various fairies; Salamander, Sylph, Undine, Spriggan, Gnomes, Cait Sith, Imp, Pooka and Leprechaun. "Seriously Kayaba, could these assholes be anymore discriminatory and offensive? Like none of these things are classified anything like fairy or fae folk..."

Kayaba smirked "What would prefer then?" Harry thought of one thing "Tall like a Gnome, thin like a Spriggan, Dark Blue almost black eyes which are Cait Sith wings like the Imps and an affinity for battle, cold and dark magic." Kayaba could almost have a wolfish grin "A counterpart to be more Sylph and Salamander with light, protection and healing. Names?" Harry's face cracked into a grin "Seelie and Unseelie also make them...hard to unlock."

Harry grinned selected his Unseelie Avatar and the world and the selection menu dissolved. Harry and Kirito were suddenly in freefall they were heading to what should be their race's starting terretory or rather in Harry's case some random and hopefully nearby location to either Yggdrasil or near each other when the game game began to distort and glitch. Harry and Kirito suddenly found themselves plummeting towards the forest floor. With luck and his natural reactions, Harry navigated the falling branches and managed to land albeit roughly on his feet with a stagger and stumble whereas Kirito landed on his head.

The pair scrolled through their inventory; Harry smirked. Most of his armour and weaponry failed to be transferred over but he had expected it due to the fact that Alfheim Online was SAO but on a shittier version. "Kirito, remember AO and SAO are one and one the same aside from glaring differences." Kirito stared "So how do we do this?"

"Brain brawn and pure brawn. Take out everyone and the buildings...Don't question the impossible because You and I, we make it so." Harry selected something and his sword 'Morgul' appeared but it appeared it had some cosmetic changes on it. For instance the blade was serated on both sides, the cross guard seemed to have sharp points on it and what was more the blade seemed to glow a deep blue that could pass for black. Kirito unfortunately couldn't access any of his SAO kit not even the Light Repulser. "We can't have much giving us away. The fact I'm using an illegal avatar and an illegal sword." Kirito nodded and unsheathed his sword and activated his own unique kit the AI Unit Yui.

Greetings were exchanged and the pair of them took off heading towards the centre of the map. They had unknowingly entered Sylph territory when the sound of combat erupted from around them. As they were in a forest the combat sounded as if it was happening all around them due to how sound bounces of trees. When a blonde Sylph came crashing through the trees. Harry immediately noticed she had suffered the effects of a fire spell.

" _Sylphs and Salamanders. This should be fun."_ "Get ready Kirito. This is going to be fun." They drew their swords as three armoured Salamanders descended into the clearing "Sorry, but we're on a mission. Hand over your gear, and we'll let you go Spriggan...What the hell are you?" Harry smirked "We're new...How do we fly?" The Salamanders looked at each other, nodded.

"They extend from your back. To release them think about how..." They were cut off as Harry effortlessly extended his long black and dark blue wings and with one colossal beat launched him into the air "A bird uses them? How long do we have?"

"Ten to Fifteen Minutes and you can use a remote control. Forwards, Backwards, Left and Right as it sounds. Tilt up to gain altitude and lower to descend. Tutorial over, hand over your stuff or else." Announced the lead Salamander getting a 'Why the gentleman act Kagemune, been a while since we got some new guys. Let's kill em!" Harry grabbed his sword "I'll the 'Or else' Option."

Harry and Kirito readied themselves, the Sylph saw them and jumped in with Kirito and Harry "I'm taking one of you with me." She declared getting a growl from Harry "Kirito keep Female McStupid occupied whilst I kill these three." The Salamanders snarled and one of them rushed forwards.

"He's going to get killed." Protested the Slyph but Kirito snickered as Harry vanished. The Salamander stopped "What the...He's gone!" He heard a cold snort as Harry reappeared again calmly sheathing his blade "You'll feel like you've lost your legs..." He sheathed the blade with a click "...Now." The Salamander couldn't scream as his legs were separated from his body and both parts dissolved into a red light.

Kirito stepped forwards "Whose next?" Another Salamander tried the same thing, he rushed forwards with his lance, but Kirito performed the same trick except this Salamander was a head shorter than normal. The Sylph couldn't believe it these two newcomers had just taken out some of the more experienced players without breaking a sweat. "How did you do that?"

"Who are you? What are you?" She gasped.

"I'm an Unseelie, He's a Spriggan and we know a thing or two about VRMMORPG's." Harry said. "I'm Leafa.", "I'm Hari. This is Kirito. Now I don't suppose you can get us to a relatively safe place." Leafa grinned "Follow me to Sylphvane. It's protective sanctuary for Slyph players. Other's are allowed to stay there but should their be trouble you can still be killed. For us it'll take longer due to it being home turf."

Harry smirked "Just so you know I have great disdain for this game. It's so mythologically inaccurate, hodgepodge and utterly bollocks AND it runs off a very much stripped down system I use and play on its offensive. I can guarantee I'll thrash anyone, anywhere and at anytime." Leafa chuckled "You sound like my brother and his friend. Anyway come on this way."

As they went Kirito began asking questions about the use of magic "Magic is relatively simple. Each spell needs five or six syallables from what I've found and you can theoretically use any nations magic but it will not be as strong as your natural magic." Harry nodded "What's the translation programme like? What if you don't know the incantation in one langauge but you know it..." Leafa stopped him "As far as I can tell it's up to date and anything that can be translated IRL can be done here."

As she was answering the questions she looked at Harry's HP and Mana bar and her jaw dropped "Your...Mana...It's...That must be wrong." She finished. "Leafa, what's wrong with it." Leafa looked at him "Infinite...You don't suffer mana drain you can't. Both of you have extraordinarily high health bars as well."

Harry and Kirito grinned "Curtesy of IRL Skill to VR Skills modulator. Now onto Slyphvane?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

 **Ready! Steady! Ruin!**

Entering Sylph territory Harry's senses were on alert. His skills were either too rigged as he had basically ripped all his skills from SAO and shoved them into his new avatar and boosted his other race skills through the roof or these guys had some shite stealth skills.

It was most likely the former but quite possibly the latter. He could tell they had their eyes on both him and Kirito. Although they were more focused on him due to his very high mana points.

"Just so you know. Fighting Sylphs on their home territory will mean that we get a buff against all intruders. It is unknown what invaders get but…"

"…This is your stronghold. It's a retarded or even broken game system if people of a nationality don't get a benefit of some sort."

As they entered Swilvane they were met by four older players. Leafa paled "They're the Thunder Platoon. Four of the most powerful members of the Sylph's definitely and quite possibly in the game."

Harry and Kirito snorted. Strong yes. Strongest in the game…They hadn't met these two. "Who are you noobs? What are you noobs? Because you sure as hell ain't Sylphs. What the hell do you think you're doing with them Leafa?"

"I said I'd help them out. I completely forgot I was meant to be partying with you."

"Just ditch them and join us then."

Harry's temper reached boiling point "How about you don't be an utter cunt and bully her. If she said she'd help us then let her. Don't want to damage the idea that senior players aren't completely dickish to new players."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Retorted the leader. Harry snorted and widened his throat as he sucked up some bile and spat it at the man's feet.

"No. Don't know. Don't want to. Don't wish to. That bile and phlegm at your feet is my maximum limit of respect for you." Harry replied screw this buff the Sylph's get he would beat the crap out of them.

"You like me more than your spit I hope." Replied the man.

"Nope. Less. I like my infant godson's shit laden diapers than I do you." A crowd had gathered. The majority of them seasoned players they didn't like Sigurd and his buddies but they knew that these strangers were about to be curb stomped.

"All right I challenge the pair of you to a four on two duel."

"Accepted and to the death. Right here, right now. We win, Leafa takes us to the heart tree. We lose we find our way."

Sigurd accepted the duel request as did his buddies and the ground dissolved. They rematerialized in what could only be called the gladiatorial arena. "Well that's a new one…You want to go first Kirito?"

Kirito declined "You started it. You finish it."

Harry nodded. The counter appeared and began counting down from ten. Harry made the last changes to his kit and he idly began to wonder how he should flatten this asshole.

The horn bellowed and Sigurd rushed forwards. Sword outstretched. **"Turbine Ignis!"** Called Harry pulling out a firestorm spell. The observers stared and waited for the mana to drop. It didn't.

"He's not a Salamander what is he?"  
"Did you see that fire spell!"  
"I didn't see a wand!"  
"Nor any symbols!"

Sigurd jumped away, his health dropping slightly from the aftereffect of the supercharged fire spell. "Beir slita fimm groenn vindr!" Five boomerangs appeared and they shot towards Harry.

Harry ducked one, dived another, dipped another, dodged and dodged again. _"Dodge a bludger. Dodge one of these…Thankyou Wood."_ He thought.

Unfortunately he saw them regroup and come at him again "Seriously! This is like the quidditch game back when I was twelve." He groused as he flipped over the blades. He idly noted that they were gaining momentum.

"What is this Quidditch?"

"Insane game played by even more insane people. Literally played some twenty to thirty meters above the ground at Zero-G. Six people throw a basketball to each other. Two more hit rubber orbs with mechanic tracking devices on them. With enough force to crack skulls open."

Kirito snorted "Let's not forget the walnut sized one you had to catch."

Harry groaned "Don't remind me." He smiled as he found himself next to Sigurd. "Hello friend. Shame you're not wearing brown pants or red because everyone's gonna see you bleed."

Harry grabbed Sigurd, the boomerangs surged around and shot towards Harry. Harry grabbed Sigurd and bodily flipped himself over the man. It was practically comical.

The first vacuum blade took Sigurd's hand off at the wrist. "I AM YOUR FATHER!" Kirito boomed across the arena.

Another removed the remaining part of the arm clean off. "He clearly needs his other hand to take things in hand."

The next two caused deep gashes in Sigurd's chest and the final took the man's head off "Looks like he's a head shorter than normal. Now whose next?"

Hayate was swiftly defeated. The guy was decent with a sword and dagger but his speciality was buffing his team mates. It was barely a fight, Harry split him in half with a **"Kazekiri!" (Windslash).** The next two decided to jump in together, it was allowed but was frowned upon.

Harry grinned at them "I may actually have to put some effort into this." With that he jumped backwards drawing his sword. H2 also known as Harry 2 from SAO, he was again part of Klein's guild and was the main DPS and Healer of the group. He blanched when he saw the sword.

"Those two have lost." He said aloud attracting the attention of a player names Yugao, named after the anime character from Naruto.

"Why is that Hari-san?" Hari grinned "The guy they're fighting…He's SAO. He's a clearer. One of the best. The scariest one as well." Yugao gulped "Is that why he's being serious then? I heard him lose his temper and insult Sigurd-Sama."

Hari chuckled "He's not even playing with them. This is him trolling us. I doubt he's even taken any damage." They looked and true to his word the Unseelie avatar had taken no damage.

"How is that possible?"

"The guy is like lightning without his armour. He spent three years training his speed and agility in heavy armour…He's fighting with it on to give those poor buggers some sort of 'forlorn hope' to beat him. I saw him carve up twelve player killers in SAO with nothing but his bare hands, a length of rope and a dagger; clad in nothing but his underwear. He's known as the Witch King for a reason."

People paled. They had heard of the Witch King. He was an internet and gaming legend. Harry popped his neck and replaced his heavy armour with light travelling kit "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!"

Harry and Kirito left the arena to find a score of armed Sylph warriors were waiting for them. They parted to reveal a tall woman armed with what could only be described as a Warleader's kit. "One should kneel before the leader of a nation."

Kirito gave Harry a look that said 'I'll deal with this.' "One would but the problem is we have a grievance against you and your nation. We couldn't take all of you but I like our chances of injuring but we don't wish to do that."

She smirked "Well you did just thrash four of my best men."

"They were little bit of a dick. We were asking for an escort. They didn't get the message and my friend who is hare trigger violent at the best of times reacted."

"He certainly displayed considerable skill."

Harry snorted "That wasn't skill. That was me trolling. Hell not even trolling. You may not have heard of me but people WILL have. I'm ex-SAO." That simple sentence caused everyone to gulp.

"You survived SAO! How?"

"It certainly wasn't by drinking tea and basking in sunshine. Now we're grabbing our guide to Yggdrasil and we'll be off." Soon enough Leafa, Kirito, Harry and Recon were heading out of Sylph territory and on their way to the World Tree."

Recon left them and the trio and they headed off.

(World Tree)

Asuna sat in the cage as she tried to shy away from Nobuyuki who was smiling sadistically at her "My love. Those two peasants have no chance of getting to you. Where you are is impenetrable."

Asuna snorted people had said that about the Laughing Coffin camp and yet Harry, walked in and promptly started butchering every member in sight. Then again…Not many people had his height, physique and disregard for his own wellbeing.

"Your friend the 'Witch-King' he's troublesome. Because if my sources are correct and he's free then he will pose a very big problem to my plans." Asuna grinned "If he's free…You're going to be dead."

Nobuyuki looked at her "How do you know that?"

"He's all but flat out told me that he'd killed at least fifteen people."

Nobuyuki gulped and hastily left "Don't worry my love. In a matter of days, they won't be able to help you at all."

(With Harry)

They entered the close town. All towns were neutral in the game at least according to Leafa. "It's almost three am. We can carry on but my Avatar will become deadweight."

"Leafa-Chan what is it that you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"School student. I finish at three fifteen, clubs and homework I get on for about half past six."

Harry nodded "Rehab, finding work, writing, and programming. Same for my friend Kirito. Shall we say tomorrow meet up here between six thirty and seven? Not wanting you to skimp on your education."

Leafa nodded "You remind me of someone. Anyway I'll see you two later."

Kirito and Harry nodded to each other and Harry logged out leaving Kirito to spend time with Yui.

"Harry oji-san has gone?"

"Yup…Has stuff to do later on."

(Real world)

Argo and Harry woke up. "How did it go?" She asked. Harry groaned. "Better than expected. Already killed four mid-level Salamanders and four powerful Sylphs."

Argo stared at her boyfriend "Already?" Harry nodded. "Game runs off a stripped-down Cardinal system." Argo stared at him, nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Explains why I took to the system so quickly…You did something didn't you?"

Harry smirked wolfishly. Considering she had seen him shapeshift into a wolf a couple of times allowing for his godson to ride on his shoulders. "Yep…Kirito and I did something."

Argo groaned "It's always you two. What have you done?"

Harry sighed "Remember when I got stabbed, rematerialized and helped kill Kayaba." Argo nodded "Turned out Kayaba was a squib and knew who I was…When he died, he and I had words. He told me that I, I and some hundred others were prisoner in the game and he provided me with some sweet admin privileges. It got me free and I logged out."

Argo nodded "Kayaba was born magical with a hardly any access to his magic and a squib…He built Cardinal and SAO. When we won, he confronted you and why he let you use the office of the Master of Death."

Harry nodded "I spoke with death. Kayaba is dead, Death has his spirit. But she allowed Kayaba to keep a copy of himself on the internet providing he didn't create a new body for himself…Other words were exchanged and through him, I found out that AO was on stripped-down Cardinal. He helped myself and Kirito hack the system. I got a much more fitting **Armour of Terror** , apparently, my Ring hasn't been discovered yet and **Fell Beast** well I had to choose. Armour and decent sword or **Fell Beast."**

"You took the Armour and sword. Which was…Morgul?" Harry nodded getting Argo to shake her head.

(Yuuki household)

Yuuki's Shouzou and Kouichirou sat in the elder Yuuki's office. Laptops and Tablets open all over the place. A plate of food prepped by the made was joined by mass takeout boxes. Bottles of beer were also accompanied by a glass of beer.

Shouzou and Kouichirou Yuuki looked like night and day. Shouzou was a tall man impeccably dressed in not designer clothes but you could definitely tell that he got his things tailor made.

Kouichirou was of similar height but slim as a rake with very a very sharp face. A face that would have been pegged as British Gentry if he had been born there. But he slummed in jeans and a shirt.

Shouzou wanted to give the impression that every moment was something to be utilised. Kouichirou believed moments were to be savoured. He dressed in a suit at his father's company but right now he was in jeans.

They were scouring all of Sugou Nobuyuki's reports and files. And in so far they had found nothing aside from a file called 'Project Anima'. Unlike most of the files this one was locked with a pretty good passcode in a language that Kouichirou could only work out as some sort of amalgamation of Scorpion, Swift and Cardinal.

"Nobuyuki's got this file locked up tight…I can't break this." Stated Kouichirou.

Shouzou stared at his son "Keep trying. I have found several transactions that I signed off for a 'secret project'. Something I did so heartily because Nobuyuki's plan seemed to work and so far it has but…"

Kouichirou looked at his father, harsh blue eyes looked into weary brown "But what?"

"Ever since I have met Kirigaya-Kun's friend Evans-san practically frothing at the mouth at Sugou-kun. I couldn't but be suspicious. Especially at the fact that he said 'Release **Titania** willingly or I'll bring you down.'

Kouichirou stared at him "Bring him down…That's a rather interesting word choice but does he mean. Bring him down as in Sugou; who I am not a fan of personally or bring everyone associated with him down as well. Furthermore do we even know if he is bluffing."

"I fear the look in his eye showed that he could and possibly would bring down RECT if he has any concrete proof that we're involved with the eight hundred trapped players. I paid for all surveillance in the hospital including audio in my daughters room to be sent here. I replayed that data later on and heard from Evan-san's mouth directly 'I'll let you think about the sort of person I am. Is it A) Someone who doesn't know the meaning of give up. B) Someone who doesn't care for the aftershocks of his actions. C) Someone who'd rather burn the world for a friend. D) One of those. E) All of them. Choose wisely. Because I'm coming at you.'

Kouichirou held out a tablet "I've done some research on him and got his address. He lives close to the hospital. I could call him."

(Harry's house)

"A Yuuki Kouichirou called…Asked about hoping to meet you at some point today."

Harry nodded "And…"

"I told you'd see them at lunch." Harry nodded and placed their rigs on the tables. Neville was asleep on the couch. Teddy was curled up next to Harry and they were both on the bed and covered with two blankets.

Kirito had woken up and left earlier on. Harry groaned held his godson in such a way he was able to roll over and leave him undisturbed.

The night passed quickly and soon enough Harry's alarm clock went off. Argo twitched as she heard a murmured "Reducto." She smirked as the clock detonated and Harry rolled out of bed.

Harry jumped in the shower and cleaned himself and Teddy up. Soon enough Harry was in front of his computer screens typing, scanning for potential work and replies to his CV's. As for his typing it was just the opening title of 'Sword Art Survivors: Memoirs of the players'.

It was quickly looked like it was going to be a boring day when his phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi, Evans Hari speaking." Harry said and his eyes widened "Interviews? Interviews about time in Sword Art…Yeah. Once I've sorted something out…Of course I'll give you a call."

He hung up and checked his email and in his inbox was an email from 'ForzareHellsBells gmail. Com' requesting for him to contact him.

Soon enough half eleven rolled around and Harry with much whining from his Godson left his house, turned down the alleyway and dissolved into smoke. He reappeared in an alleyway outside of RECT HQ.

Harry flicked his wand and his ragged t-shirt changed into one of a work shirt with a tie loosely done up. His jeans repaired themselves and he cast a charm on his black Loake shoes to make them glisten. He turned his hoody into a jacket just in case they were going to a fine dining restaurant. If they were, Harry idly changed his jeans into black suit pants. He clicked his fingers again and donned the jacket.

Where initially they looked rather baggy, it immediately tightened giving him the look of a wealthy, an extremely wealthy at that young man. Harry concentrated.

His relation to the Black family was thin. But it was enough. His hair lengthened and soon enough it was long enough to tie into a ponytail. With that he entered RECT. The receptionist and security guard tracked him as he walked over. "Potter, Hari for a lunch appointment meeting."

The woman at the front desk looked at him "ID?" Harry shook his head and he concentrate. He pulled out his wallet "All you need to see. Just give me what I need without a problem."

The woman scowled at the young man in front of her as Kouichirou and Shouzou descended the stairs. Kouichirou noticed Harry and his eyes widened, he murmured something to his father and made his way over. "Hari Evans or Hari Potter correct?"

Harry nodded at the man, he was about three to four years older than him. Harry soon enough himself in a hug from the man "Agriatou for clearing the game."

Harry chuckled "No…I didn't strike the killing blow."

"But you helped protect my sister did you not?" Harry shrugged.

"Kinda but then she upped her speed and master her rapier and became one of the biggest DPS's in the game despite not having a clue at what she was doing to begin with."

Kouichirou chuckled at that "I want you to meet the people who are the heart and soul of RECT."

Harry quickly found himself shaking hands with the Board of Governors and Yuuki Shouzou and the others "What is it that you do Evans-San?" Asked one of the Governors.

Harry sighed "Programming and reconnecting."

"Reconnecting?"

"SAO veteran…Currently doing some thinking about releasing a group of memoirs." The group stared at him "You were SAO?"

"Yup, Frontline, Beater, Guild Leader. For your information we were called the Ringwraith's." The group stared at him.

"Kouichirou-san, you didn't ring me to just talk about my success in SAO did you?"

Shouzou sighed "No. We need your help. I did some researching into Nobuyuki as you suggested and I discovered something called Project Anima…Do you know anything about it or might entail?"

Harry's eyes hardened "I hope it's an Animus Machine…But my bones are screaming at me no."


	16. Chapter 16

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

 **Ruin to go.**

"Animus Machine?" Questioned the head and heir to RECT Games Industries curiously.

Harry grinned "Ubisoft reference. It according to Ubisoft allows one to relive all ancestors in their DNA..."

Kouichirou gulped "You mean Assassin's Creed? The okay film based off the books?"

"Which are based off the games, yes I do...anyway supposedly according to myths, legends, and folklore the soul is what makes us, well who we are." Explained Harry taking a bite of his starter.

The Yuuki's nodded "Do these sources say what a soul is, what it's made of and if it's able to be manipulated?"

Harry stopped, he needed to be careful "it looks like a glowing ball about the size of a GO, counter or a marble. They tend to glow bluish white. As for what it is made of I don't know and if someone knows I don't want to know how they know. A soul is rumoured to be unbreakable, can be damaged but it heals and is worth roughly one hundred suns...yeah anyone who can manipulate a soul is fucking with some very dark shit." Harry finished darkly.

"What would you do if someone was messing around with a soul?"

"Brutality and deliberately kill the bastard. Heal it and repeat the process until it is no longer has an existence and even then I would not allow it to die. It seems harsh but in Shinto myths the soul can be used for COLOSSAL REALITY manipulating magic. Stuff that even I don't want to know about. The amount I know depending on who you ask is far too much."

"We know about magic…When we first set up as a business we were met by a man by the name of Nakamura Hiro and he briefed us on the Magical World…We know who you are Harry Potter. Quite frankly we want to thank you for saving my sister and daughter."

Harry chuckled darkly "She's not safe until I get her out of Alfheim…I must clear the air. When Kazuto and I went to see her. Kirito and myself…" Harry said getting nods from the men. The Board of Governors were interested to say the least about the man in front of them.

"We got the footage. You said 'Release **Titania** willingly or I'll bring you down.' And 'I'll let you think about the sort of person I am. Is it A) someone who doesn't know the meaning of give up. B) Someone who doesn't care for the aftershocks of his actions. C) Someone who'd rather burn the world for a friend. D) One of those. E) All of them. Choose wisely. Because I'm coming at you.'…As the Head of RECT, I would like to know why you said such things."

Harry's eyes flickered yellow "I have an inside route into the coding of Alfheim Online. You understand that Sword Art Online; utilised Cardinal, a brilliant coding system really good for virtual reality games. I stand by SAO for everything that went wrong it was an experience. Then you acquired the rights to Cardinal and SAO and subsequently released Alfheim Online wanting to use your new product. I do not blame you. However, your designing team and Noyubuki's team are using a stripped-down Cardinal. It is still Cardinal but far more primitive. I met Kayaba whilst I was trapped in Alfheim. He gave me access to the system which allowed me to get out. I hacked several systems to find out who was still trapped and surprise, surprise Yuuki Asuna was still trapped in the game. I hacked the game and created two races. By the way the way you designed the characters fucking sucks but that is a digression. Asuna's trapped, Kazuto and Myself are going to spring her…I strongly suspect that Asuna is trapped under the name Titania. Noyubuki is masquerading as Oberon, I'm breaking online etiquette by disclosing this. If you want proof read Midsummer Night's Dream. As you all know I'm a Wizard and I killed the Terrorist Voldemort. I did so recklessly and without regard to the aftershocks of the world. I threatened Noyubuki with in essence complete destruction of RECT and Him and fuck the consequences."

The CEO and Heir to RECT stared at the man in front of them "Can you do anything legally?"

Harry snorted "Not without proof. However, getting that proof means that Noyubuki is more likely to know that we are on too him. Unfortunately, he's too well protected, I would have said use Asuna as a witness but your wife fucked that bridge up by forcing Asuna into that engagement…Again you can't break it off without arousing suspicion. I'll provide you with a programme to break the file, but DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT confront Noyubuki without me."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's a bandit, a thief. He rules an illegal kingdom. I'm going to bring him down in pieces. He'll be begging for death when I'm done…Like I said, he's messing with the souls of people and proclaiming himself God. Every God, needs his Devil."

The topics moved to much more pleasant subjects and by the time, desert came around the Yuuki's had a job offer "We want you to work for us. You bring Nobuyuki down, with as minimum damage to RECT as you can, we'll employ you as our coder and programmer and allow you to create other VRMMORPG's." Harry grinned.

"I have one planned but I'm waiting on an email scheduling a meeting in the States. If it works, we should have an Alpha test in a year with a beta in about eight month later." Shouzou and Kouichirou stared.

"You work fast."

Harry shrugged "I need to if I am to make a living…As we agreed, I'll cripple him from the inside and you look at the Animus File. We'll slaughter him in the court."

With that the three men stood up, Harry left, turned into an alleyway and vanished in a plume of smoke. When he reappeared at home, Argo grinned impishly. "Your contact called, he said he wants to meet. He's in Japan doing something authorish and that's next week."

Harry grinned wolfishly "That mean's I need to finish this in three."

With that the pair activated their rigs and entered Alfheim.

(Alfheim)

Harry, Kirito and Leafa all materialised in succession and in that order. "Oji-san, why is it that your start up sequence is so much simpler than tou-san?"

Harry grinned wolfishly "Because your tou-san is a lazy git."

Leafa grinned "Anyway we have a long time flying ahead of us."

Soon enough the group had taken to the air. Harry felt immediately much more at home in the air. Leafa led them through Undine territory where after a conflict with a group of Salamanders. Five of whom Harry had casually frozen and then shattered them like glass. Leafa took care of quite a few, leaving Kirito to psychologically dismantle the sole survivor.

Leafa paled "The Sylph's and Cait-Sith are having an alliance meeting and if the Salamanders defeat both leaders…" Leafa began

Harry grinned at the younger Kirigaya "We'll stop them."

They took flight. Kirito shot on ahead and Harry dropped "So Suguha Kirigaya…How do you like being in your brother's world?"

Leafa almost dropped out of the sky "How did you?"

Harry grinned manically "You just confirmed it…I possess several vocal syntax programmes. Remarkably easy." Suguha sighed "Kirito's amazing though isn't he…" She looked at the timer and her eyes widened "We're going to crash!"

Harry grinned "System log in ID Witch King. Alter flight controls for Slyph Leafa, Controller Kirigaya Suguha."

The trio made good time flying towards the meeting point. Harry looked down and his eyes widened. It wasn't a hit squad of Salamanders but rather an entire army. "Kirito, Harry…Recko, my friends just…"

"Your friend is a little bit slow. Unless he's telling us who sold out your leader then awesome. But at this point in time I'm hoping Kirito is ready to hopefully fight an entire Salamander Army."

Leafa gasped "Can we fight that many?"

"It'd be like SAO all over again with the Laughing Coffin. If only I knew the real names of Hidan, Tenzo, Konan, Tobi, Jashin, Hanta, Shisui and Kiba and their IP addresses then I'd be cackling to the bank. Because for these idiots those eight and I will ensure the end has come."

(Area)

Sakyuya, Lord of the Slyphs sat across the table from the Cait Sith Lord Alicia Rue ready to finalise a treaty between the Slyphs and the Cait Sith when Argo's message box binged.

"What's wrong Argo-san?" Asked Alicia. Argo's covered face paled.

"My significant other has just warned me of an incoming problem." As Argo spoke four of the guards noticed a lot of stationary shadows above them.

"SALAMANDERS!"

Everyone prepped their weaponry but everyone stared at what happened next.

(Area but above)

Kirito, Harry and Suguha were above the clearing for the treaty "Leafa, go! Kirito and I will appear after we've made a run."

"Why does that sound like Star Wars?" Murmured Kirito as he followed his friends lead and they rushed into the mass of Salamanders.

"Ek vepa einn brandr muspilli kalla bresta bani steypa lundr drott!" Shouted fifteen Salamanders. Harry smirked as the fireballs welled up. "Kirito drop…NOW!" Kirito obeyed and he began weaving his way through to the ground.

He flipped as he took several glancing hits. As he did so he winced as what appeared to be fifty or so fireballs slammed into his friend.

"We get 'im? Missed the other one…" The Salamanders murmured.

As the smoke dissipated. It revealed Harry floating mindlessly in the mid-air cloaked in a shield "Surprised?" Before the Salamanders could react Harry and pooled a visible amount of pure magic into his hand. With a yell he chucked it and it broke apart like a water balloon coating at least twenty Salamanders.

Harry cancelled his flight and he tomb stoned towards the meeting his magic tagging fifteen or so more. He hit the floor with a boom "Sving til aske!"

The Salamanders screamed as their bodies; combusted, disintegrated, turned inside out or even just plain melted away. The Cait Sith and Sylph's drew their blades "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Just two travellers who can't do wrong for right. Want to kick Oberon's ass and rewrite this game into something much more believable. Oh and see my girlfriend." Harry replied nonchalantly walking past the Cait Sith guards.

Argo shook her head and hugged Harry "Didn't get your message until too late."

"Don't worry. Oberon's dicking with me because he knows I know who he is in IRL and I know his plans." Argo grinned and buried her head into his chest.

"You step away from the Cait Sith…"

"Or you're going to run me through?" Harry spun around **"Magicus Ensis!"** A familiar blade erupted into existence.

The emerald blade and broadsword appeared and Harry turned to face the two Cait Sith.

"Kirito, you deal with the General of the Salamanders…I'll be the diplomatic one."

Alicia and Sakuya both snorted at the evidently contradictory statements "What is your diplomacy rating?"

"Like negative something. I never really developed it. My diplomacy became in essence 'annoy me I hurt you'." Harry replied placing his weapons away as the rest did the same.

Sakuya nodded "So how did you get an infinite mana bar?"

Harry smirked "I'm lucky like that. It runs off things you do in real life correct? One of my specialities is languages and subsequently translates into magical power…My mate will wipe the floor with me kenjutsu style but I'll beat him in a magic fight."

"Though Harry, you're kenjutsu consists of swinging a massive spiked ball at people." Kirito replied looking rather frazzled and wielding two swords landing on top a pretty battered Salamander General.

"Hitting people with a spiked ball?"

"SAO reference…Anyway Kirito, Leafa and I are heading to the World Tree."

"No-one's beaten it yet."

"The bandit king who runs this game hasn't met me before." Harry replied darkly.

"Bandit King?"

Harry sighed, clicked his fingers and a chair materialised "I'll start at the beginning."


	17. Chapter 17

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

 **Time to End This.**

Eugene, Sakuya, Alicia Rue stared at Harry and Kirito in shock, awe and with great respect. "So you two are SAO veterans, Leafa is one of your cousins in real life and Kirito's in game wife is held prisoner up the top of Yggdrasil?" Summarised the Leader of the Slyphs.

Harry nodded "Correct, I'm also a borderline psychopath with a grudge to grind."

"Why haven't you stormed the castle yet?"

"I need an army…"

Eugene nodded "What do we all get out of it?"

"Fuck ton of XP, win the game and unlimited flight and some of you get one of two unique races. The ones that myself and Kirito are." Eugene nodded.

"I'll need to get it past my brother. When do we attack."

Harry sighed "ASAP, like today or tomorrow morning." Eugene's eyes widened "That's going to be hard to accomplish."

Harry's eyes glittered "I know. Do your best, I'm attacking today. This bastard has to be stopped."

Alicia nodded "I'll get assemble as many dragon tamers we have."

Sakuya nodded "I'll bring my best. You three commence the attack and we'll join you with mustered forces."

"Good luck you three."

"Happy hunting to you three." Harry said, they could see Yggdrasil in the distance and just make out a town at its feet.

Harry grabbed Leafa and Kirito, closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a thunderous roar that reverberated through the trio as they folded out of time and space and reappeared at the foot of Yggdrasil. Several people drew their blades, Harry grinned and saw that they were a roving band of misfits under the collective guild Caitiff.

"What the fuck was that?"

"A teleportation spell that I overpowered drastically. Meant to be one person and a few feet. I did three people, pixie and about sixty thousand miles. I'm feeling a little bit dizzy, that kinda hurt."

Harry quickly recovered. A bonus of being able to summon the spirit of the creator meant he kept the majority of his useful immunities. In this game immunities were everything, considering his resistance to the more conventional elemental spells was through the roof his standard resistances weren't that much better. He could still bleed thank you very much, oh when he got Oberon's ass, he was going to rip this game apart and redesign it code by code. They were going to look more like the creatures from his books, said creatures would be in this. As for magic every race could learn all elemental stuff but mana costs would exist on a pinwheel circle. Easy to do stuff across your elemental wheel and to the right, but the left much more expensive. EG. Fire users, if they were to cast a water spell it would cost 200mp, Earth and Lightning would be 150 and wind would be 125 with Fire costing 100 as a pure theoretical algorithmic basis.

Kirito looked up. He felt something, it unsettle him. He crouched, released his wings and he took off straight up vertically. "He ain't gonna make it. Oberon's not thick. This feels like the Legend of Brunhilde."

Leafa looked at him curiously "Whose Brunhilde?"

"Fairy tale or legend from Germany." Harry replied sitting at a seat. It was awfully quiet in the area so his words carried.

"Do you know it?" Someone asked.

Harry nodded "A short version of it. Brunhilde; spelling varies was a Princess. Daughter of the God of the Gods, Wotan. Sometimes its Odin. Fairy tales change. Let me continue. Wotan got really angry at her; I think she disobeyed him in some way, so he was pissed. He was at first was going to obliterate her…"

"That's a bit extreme."

"She's a goddess so unless hypothetically obliterated on the correct day, hour etc. It'd be like being slapped. Anyway back to the story. Wotan's wife calms him down, he's still pissed but instead puts her in a tower on a mountain, with a ring of hellfire and a fire breathing dragon. Wotan says she'll remain there until she's freed. Now along the way comes this bloke Siegfried, armed with a spectacular sword and rusty, battered armour…"

"Not a shining suit of armour?" A female Undine asked, Harry snorted.

"Knight's in rusty armour know what they are doing and have been tested. Shining armour…Not so much. Siegfried takes up the quest, scales the mountain. He does it along with only his sword and his courage. He beats the hellfire circle and slays the dragon and saves Brunhilde."

"How did he do it on his own?"

"Because he's unafraid and because Brunhilde was worth it. My friend will save his Brunhilde. I'm going because I'm Thor and Loki himself is guarding Brunhilde."

Just then Kirito came crashing down hard. "We have a small problem. We can't break the shield."

"We don't need to. We just need to attack the guardian."

"What if it's too much for us to handle." Protested Leafa.

"One thing I've found, SAO monsters were much better than this. I blame RECT, they went for quantity monsters over quality. So my money is that the guardian just has so many fucking minions it looks like they're invincible."

The surrounding people looked at them "How do you know so much?" A Salamander asked as a popup appeared on his display.

"Because the man in charge deserves to pay. He is linked to 300 hostages, illegal experimentation and corruption. As we speak his co-workers are going over all of his plans which I delivered to them. I am going to bring to heel in the game world. He trapped thousands of innocent people in a video game called Sword Art Online. Myself, my friend and some three to four thousand fought and died to clear that game. For us, those who have escaped and joined Alfheim the game is not over. Not until the last one of us is free! Now who is with me?"

As Harry spoke and whipped the crowd into a rage a few of them were broadcasting live to the real world and to other players "Who are you? What are you?"

Harry smirked coldly "I won't tell you my name but I shall give you my nickname in a poem. 3 Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky. Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone. Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor…" Harry began.

"…Where the Shadows lie. One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie." Eight people responded. Harry looked up and a grin erupted onto his face.

"Hidan! Tenzo! Konan! Tobi! Jashin! Hanta! Shisui! Kiba! You're…" Harry began.

"We were born for this Lord Witch King. You found us and gave us a purpose. Now lets demonstrate that purpose again." Hanta said, she was running as an Imp. Hidan, Tenzo, Jashin were all Salamanders, Tobi an Undine Healer 'We need one'. Was his explanation. Shisui was Sylph. Kiba was a Spriggan and Konan was running as Gnome.

The party of eleven headed up the stairs to the gates of the Guardians. With the Nazgull pulling on identical black armour with only their race Sigils on their arms. "Nice armour…Where'd you get that?" Eugene asked as he joined them with five hundred Salamanders.

"I hacked the game…I alpha test, beta test, code and programme for my day job. I swear by Cardinal but despise this game."

Eugene nodded "I caught your speech…As did most players. So what is the plan?"

"Fuck the guardians, get to the top of the World Tree and I destroy this world…Don't worry I'll rebuild it."

Eugene nodded "How's it going to be different?"

"SAO but minus the Death Game aspect. I may only code and release four games but you are going to fucking love them. I'll message you my details when I'm ready for a Beta test."

The gates opened and the horde of players entered "Eugene floor is yours. Nazgull, get ready to fuck shit up…Kirito, you stay on my ass." Harry growled.

The room lightened and in front of them rapidly spawning were what looked like armoured foot soldiers "We are the Valkyrie…We are…" The leader collapsed headless.

"…Utterly inaccurate and really mediocre. When I do my Norse patch, the Valkyrie are going to be shit yourself opponents."

Swords were drawn and battle commenced. Several dozen people fell as they did so the doors opened and Sylph's and Cait-Sith poured in. The Nazgull were beginning to pant, they had barely cleared a third of the way. "System…Command…Guild…Nazgull…Unlimited…Flight." Growled Harry as he landed on a guardian and shredded three more as his sword disintegrated.

"Protean." Harry snapped and out of his gauntlets between his knuckles grew several blades.

"When'd you become Wolverine?" Asked Kiba.

"Bollocks is he Wolverine, Kiba. He's more Gangrel than anything." Said Jashin.

"Gangrel?"

"Know World of Darkness?"

Harry grunted "Video game? One that requires several gig of patches."

Jashin nodded "Yup, it's a roleplay game as well. Gangrel are the animalistic vampires. Other skills include Fortitude; basically you don't get hurt and animal control…Mutations in the bloodline include Obfuscate; invisibility of a kind and Celerity; Super Speed, Barry Allen style."

Harry began to cackle "Basically Gangrel are basically Vampires with druidic and rogue classes; I'm learning Dungeons and Dragons."

Jashin chuckled "Please turn World of Darkness into something like this."

By now they had triggered the Archer trap. "PROTEGO!" Shouted Harry as he created as big a shield he could. The arrows didn't punch through initially but after a while quantity becomes its own quality.

For all of the armour, Harry saw his health slowly decrease. Through this fight he had probably exhausted a good third of his health. He could not stop. Suddenly he began to glow; the Undine and Slyph Healers were ascending healing as many people as they could.

Basically the berzerkers of the party went with the Nazgull to destroy and hold up as many opponents as possible. The organised Salamanders and suppressive factions would sweep up and move as a mass block. Whilst the Healers would rush around patching people up; dart down again recover mana and repeat the process.

"Harry, Kirito! GO!" Ordered Tobi. Harry and Kirito launched themselves skyward. The archers appeared and they began to aim so many arrows that it would be an insta-kill.

"I call the Black Destroyer, make the Heavens fall cast away the gods, open the gates of hell!" Screamed Recon and several Caitiff. Harry watched in amazement as the fifteen screaming players timed their sacrifice bomb spells in perfect harmony. As one activated, they triggered another. The result was the cluster of archers had been blown away. Harry charged forwards sweat falling off his brow. He grabbed Kirito and bodily chucked him towards the door, only for Kirito to send him at the door.

"It's not opening!" Moaned Yui. Harry's eyes flashed purple as he opened a box. Authorisation code Witch King. Override!"

(Outside world)

Shouzou Yuuki and Kouichirou Yuuki escorted by the police and RECT security stormed the R&D division. They didn't need a warrant as Shouzou had printed off and dumped several file boxes of paperwork on a Police Officers Desk in order to gain assistance.

"We are here to guard and apprehend Sugou Nobuyuki should he come out of his online game…Meanwhile we may as well see what is happening." One of the officers turned on the screen in the office to reveal two scenes. On one side looked like a battle and on the other was evidently on the other side of some sort of door. 'Authorisation Code Witch King! Override!'. 'Harry, you realise that you're cheating'. The shorter player said.

'Kirito-kun; when will you realise that circumventing fifteen minutes of shit coding in thirty seconds to rescue YOUR IN-GAME WIFE from a total cuntbag like Sugou just to appease you and her parents is worth more than a thing like legalities.' Harry replied as they began to run.

'Aren't you scared of what Sugou may do?'

'Be more scared of what I'm going to do to him to get a confession out of him. Besides he is the in game boss. To everyone watching this well we'll just bait the turdbugget; get a confession and then I beat him to death. Besides he ain't going to die. This isn't SAO afterall.'

The officers watched. "Harry really going to kill someone?"

"It is self-defence at best and manslaughter at worse. Besides I think the judge'll let it slide when brought up that he was bringing someone who was partaking in crimes and against humanity."

The officers watched. They saw the massive guilded cage that another player was trapped in. "Officers, I can confirm that is my daughter Yuuki Asuna."

"Kirito-kun! Yui! Harry-san!" Exclaimed Asuna.

"Kirito, get back. You as well Asuna. **Sun explosion!"** Sun explosion was a concentrated overkill fire spell and erased the cage from existence. "Kirito, you many now kiss the bride. I on the other hand have a confession to get."

(In game)

Suddenly the world shifted. The platform suddenly turned black. Asuna was suddenly yanked up and suspended from chains as Harry and Kirito were locked to the floor. "Impressive? Gravity magic? Going to be the next update up until you little shits ruined everything! How did you know it was me? What have you done?" Exclaimed Sugou adorned in his garb of fairy king Oberon.

"Oh not much. Saved the girl, saved the world. First answer; your mannerisms sound too similar. I listened to the intro video and then I had the misfortune to meet you. Ended you." Harry replied getting to his feet. He struggled but in the end he got to his feet.

"Silence you! Now Kirigaya what gives you the right to interfere with my work?"

"What gives you the right to hold Asuna hostage Sugou." Kirito snarled.

Sugou bristled "You shall refer to me as your Highness or words of that effect."

Harry groaned in relaxation, his bowels had been killing him for the past fifty minutes. "Are you pissing in my throne room?"

Harry cocked his head "Yes…Anyway you have my curiosity. What had we interrupted?"

"I have three hundred former players of SAO under my thumb. And now, thanks for their dedicated cooperation, the technology I developed for a totally control of emotions and thoughts is eighty percent of complete! I'm about to achieve what no one else has! The total control of the human soul! The power of the god! It's so close I can almost taste it... Seriously, thank god for virtual reality, er...?  
Uhe hee hee hee hee...Ah ha ha ha ha ha...!" Cackled Sugou.

Harry snarled with rage "You will desist." As Asuna screamed "You'll never get away with this you monster."

"But who is going to stop me? Kirigaya can't. You my dear are in no position and who is going to believe this one." Sugou gestured to Harry.

"Project Animus." Sugou stopped, those words were like knives in his heart.

"How did you…"

"The Yuuki's know. They employed to open the file. Apparently they were doing an audit and couldn't access the files…Seriously AMNDAIISI443-449. Anyone who knows Shakespeare, Midsummer's Night Dream and plays this game could have guessed your passcode."

"I CALL UPON…" Began Oberon.

"Osis Fragmentum." Harry snapped and Oberon screamed as his arm fell limp to his side.

"Spells maybe done in English. No help when a player knows fluent Latin. You brought this upon yourself. Now my turn to ask the questions. Were you involved in SAO?"

"Yes. I turned it into the Death Game, I suggested it to Kayaba. I suggested that RECT by the game. So I could carry on my work. The American Military are more than willing to pay me handsomely for this work. It helped that the Yuuki's were going to adopt me into the family. The only one stopping them was Asuna and thankfully I had dealt with that."

Harry grinned sadistically "Finite Incantatum." The chains vanished "Kirito, get her out. I have no desire to see Asuna humiliated to gain the advantage over you. This is gory work for jaded workers."

Harry healed Oberon's leg "System Command set pain tolerance for Harry Potter to 1 authorisation code Oberon."

"System command set Harry Potter pain setting to 0. Set Sugou Nobuyuki; Oberon pain receptor to 3 authorisation code Witch King. System command restrict admin privileges of Witch King and Oberon to off."

Oberon gulped "You know that 3 and below affects the body outside."

Harry nodded "Of course. I was beaten, tortured and abused in real life. I know what I can take. Now, are you going to admit peacefully or must I subdue you."

Oberon snarled and drew his blade "What are you going to do for a blade?"

"Protean: Claws of the Beast! Who said I need a blade." Smirked Harry vanishing his armour leaving him in a pair of trousers. Oberon's eyes widened at the claws.

He swung his sword wildly and Harry harmlessly deflected it. It rattled off his claws causing a minor cut. Harry winced slightly at the contact but refused to let it show. Harry darted forwards "Celerity: Level 1." He rushed forwards raking his claws across Oberon's legs front and back.

The man screamed at the light application of pressure. "Please! Have mercy!"

Harry was pissed, he kicked the Bandit King in the spine and smiled as Oberon screamed "Mercy! You have the audacity to beg for mercy!" Harry grabbed Oberon, sheathed his claws "Potence: Level 1!" Potence just added extra strength to physical strikes; and as a result in the hands of a Gnome or Salamander it would be a devastating spell.

Oberon gobbed blood as the punch connected firmly with his stomach. He couldn't drop to the floor as that brat had a rather good grip on him. Sugou's intended victim punched him again and followed up with a 'sparta kick' to the chest cracking his ribs.

"Get up. I'm not finished yet." Snarled Harry, he had never played with people like this before. He had to say it, this had a different feeling of satisfaction.

Oberon got to his feet and unleashed a powerful gravity spell; it basically increased resistance of someone pushing against it. Harry sighed with another 'Finite Incantatum' he cancelled the spell. "I can't imagine the psychological torment you put my future sister-in-law through but I think you can. CRUCIO! Try not to go insane." Oberon was blasted off his feet as the pain curse ripped into him.

Oberon began to scream, it felt like he was being bathed in acid, skin was being flayed off him and his bones were being ground into fine powder one agonising centimetre at a time.

Harry noticed a message appear it was from an administrator.

 _Harry, this is Yuuki Shouzou. Noboyuki's body is about to go into myocardial infarction or heart attack. Stop what you're doing. We need to pull him out and stabilise him. He'll talk. Will contact you in a bit. Thankyou for everything._

 _Yuuki Shouzou  
CEO RECT Industries_

"System Command: Generate Excalibur!" A voice called and the blade was thrust into Noboyuki's gut. "System Command forceful ejection of Oberon. Authorisation Akihiko Kayaba."

Oberon screamed as he dissolved into pixels and Kayaba appeared. "Thank you for that."

Harry snorted "Don't bother Kayaba. If it wasn't for you then this wouldn't have happened so now what? You pass on?"

Kayaba snorted "No, I'll head to hidden areas of the internet. You'll be able to contact me via this…" He pulled out a seed like object "…This is the seed; look after it for me please. I'm not sorry for what happened but I am sorry for what people had to do to survive. You'll know what to do with this if you need to."

Harry found himself dissolving and leaving Alfheim. He awoke to find Argo lying on his stomach with a phone on her ear and Teddy curled up next to him.

"He's just woken up Shouzou-san, I'll pass you over."


	18. Chapter 18

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

 **On The Spot**

Harry and Akio were dressed to the nines. They were intending to bring Noboyuki Sugou to justice for his meddling with human memories and the soul.

"The court is now in session." The Supreme Judge declared and everyone took their seats, Sugou smirked a secretive smirk. He was confident that he was going to get off but he had no idea who was willing to be giving evidence against him. Harry had given a testament and coding and the decrypted 'Project Animus' files. Harry had said that he would prefer to be anonymous but would be prepared to break that if he needed to put the fear of god into Sugou.

The chief judge raised an eyebrow "Not guilty you say? Very well. Let us begin."

The trial began, Sugou's lawyers were pretty good. They managed to prove that it could conclusively be said that it was Noboyuki behind these schemes.

Harry took a deep breathe, he was representing the SAO veterans and those trapped in Alfheim. He looked at his lawyer and nodded and the man stood up. "Your honour, my client would like to reveal some documents that he opened up for RECT entertainment."

Noboyuki gulped as Project Animus in its entirety was revealed to the courtroom. Due to how big the trial was, it was being broadcast live. It was caught on camera just how pale and sickly some of jury had become as they saw what 'Project Animus' entailed.

"Your honour, I have a question for Mr. Potter." The Judge nodded.

"My client informs me that you attacked him in the most brutal way possible. You attacked him in such a way that he nearly suffered an acute myocardial infarction. A myo…"

"Is also known as a Heart Attack. I know. And I ask his worship to get the defendant to ask his question because he is beating around the bush." Harry replied, his temper wearing thin.

"Ask your question."

"Did you or did you not torture and attack my client?"

Harry lost his composure and he began laughing "I'm sorry but the entire idea of Alfheim Online was to join a race of fae-folk, climb the world tree and defeat the fae king Oberon as played by your client. So to answer the question yes I did attack and beat him most severely in order to complete the game. However, did I torture him? No. There is a safety feature in the rigs of the headset which prevent in game combat from spilling into real life. However the evidence of 'torture' that your client has is in fact the residue of programmed 'spells' in combat in which he was wearing a faulty Nervegear rig."

The slimy lawyer on Noboyuki's payroll went to counter but Harry moved on "Your honour, on that exact same hard drive that revealed 'Project Animus' is ten minutes of gameplay of Alfheim Online about the situation in question. It was recorded from my own Nervegear rig, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna and Noboyuki Sugou."

The judge stared at the young man "How did you get this evidence?"

I stream some of my gaming online. I was also paid by Yuuki Kouichirou to help him find out what was wrong with his daughter. I did my job no more no less. Since the person in question is present I ask her for her consent for this video to be played."

"Do you not mind? Anything that happens in the video maybe used against you."

Harry nodded "If it wasn't for the fact you needed him alive, I would have done more. I'm not losing sleep over it and besides it happened in a video game purely me against him."

They clicked on the feed.

 _The game came into appearance with Harry opening an online keyboard frantically tapping and something dissolved. 'Harry, you realise that you're cheating'. The Kirito said._

' _Kirito-kun; when will you realise that circumventing fifteen minutes of shit coding in thirty seconds to rescue YOUR IN-GAME WIFE from a total cuntbag like Sugou just to appease you and her parents is worth more than a thing like legalities.' Harry replied as they began to run._

' _Aren't you scared of what Sugou may do?'_

' _Be more scared of what I'm going to do to him to get a confession out of him. Besides he is the in game boss. To everyone watching this well we'll just bait the turdbugget; get a confession and then I beat him to death. Besides he ain't going to die. This isn't SAO afterall.'_

" _It is self-defence at best and manslaughter at worse. Besides I think the judge'll let it slide when brought up that he was bringing someone who was partaking in crimes and against humanity. The players came across a massive gilded cage inside of which contained one Yuuki Asuna._

" _Kirito-kun! Yui! Harry-san!" Exclaimed Asuna._

" _Kirito, get back. You as well Asuna._ _ **Sun explosion!"**_ _Sun explosion was a concentrated overkill fire spell and erased the cage from existence. "Kirito, you many now kiss the bride. I on the other hand have a confession to get."_

 _Suddenly the world shifted. The platform suddenly turned black. Asuna was suddenly yanked up and suspended from chains as Harry and Kirito were locked to the floor. "Impressive? Gravity magic? Going to be the next update up until you little shits ruined everything! How did you know it was me? What have you done?" Exclaimed Sugou adorned in his garb of fairy king Oberon._

" _Oh not much. Saved the girl, saved the world. First answer; your mannerisms sound too similar. I listened to the intro video and then I had the misfortune to meet you. Ended you." Harry replied getting to his feet. He struggled but in the end he got to his feet._

" _Silence you! Now Kirigaya what gives you the right to interfere with my work?"_

" _What gives you the right to hold Asuna hostage Sugou." Kirito snarled._

 _Sugou bristled "You shall refer to me as your Highness or words of that effect."_

 _Harry groaned in relaxation, his bowels had been killing him for the past fifty minutes. "Are you pissing in my throne room?"_

 _Harry cocked his head "Yes…Anyway you have my curiosity. What had we_ _interrupted?"_

" _I have three hundred former players of SAO under my thumb._ _And now, thanks for their dedicated cooperation, the technology I developed for a totally control of emotions and thoughts is eighty percent of complete!_ _I'm about to achieve what no one else has!_ _The total control of the human soul!_ _The power of the god!_ _It's so close I can almost taste it..._ _Seriously, thank god for virtual reality, er...?_ _  
_ _Uhe hee hee hee hee...Ah ha ha ha ha ha...!" Cackled Sugou._

 _Harry snarled with rage "You will desist." As Asuna screamed "You'll never get away with this you monster."_

" _But who is going to stop me? Kirigaya can't. You my dear are in no position and who is going to believe this one." Sugou gestured to Harry._

" _Project Animus." Sugou stopped, those words were like knives in his heart._

" _How did you…"_

" _The Yuuki's know. They employed to open the file. Apparently they were doing an audit and couldn't access the files…Seriously AMNDAIISI443-449. Anyone who knows Shakespeare, Midsummer's Night Dream and plays this game could have guessed your passcode."_

" _I CALL UPON…" Began Oberon._

" _Osis Fragmentum." Harry snapped and Oberon screamed as his arm fell limp to his side._

" _Spells maybe done in English. No help when a player knows fluent Latin. You brought this upon yourself. Now my turn to ask the questions. Were you involved in SAO?"_

" _Yes. I turned it into the Death Game, I suggested it to Kayaba. I suggested that RECT by the game. So I could carry on my work. The American Military are more than willing to pay me handsomely for this work. It helped that the Yuuki's were going to adopt me into the family. The only one stopping them was Asuna and thankfully I had dealt with that."_

 _Harry grinned sadistically "Finite Incantatum." The chains vanished "Kirito, get her out. I have no desire to see Asuna humiliated to gain the advantage over you. This is gory work for jaded workers."_

 _Harry healed Oberon's leg "System Command set pain tolerance for Harry Potter to 1 authorisation code Oberon."_

" _System command set Harry Potter pain setting to 0. Set Sugou Nobuyuki; Oberon pain receptor to 3 authorisation code Witch King. System command restrict admin privileges of Witch King and Oberon to off."_

 _Oberon gulped "You know that 3 and below affects the body outside."_

 _Harry nodded "Of course. I was beaten, tortured and abused in real life. I know what I can take. Now, are you going to admit peacefully or must I subdue you."_

 _Oberon snarled and drew his blade "What are you going to do for a blade?"_

" _Protean: Claws of the Beast! Who said I need a blade." Smirked Harry vanishing his armour leaving him in a pair of trousers. Oberon's eyes widened at the claws._

 _He swung his sword wildly and Harry harmlessly deflected it. It rattled off his claws causing a minor cut. Harry winced slightly at the contact but refused to let it show. Harry darted forwards "Celerity: Level 1." He rushed forwards raking his claws across Oberon's legs front and back._

 _The man screamed at the light application of pressure. "Please! Have mercy!"_

 _He kicked the Bandit King in the spine and smiled as Oberon screamed "Mercy! You have the audacity to beg for mercy!" Harry grabbed Oberon, sheathed his claws "Potence: Level 1!" Potence just added extra strength to physical strikes; and as a result in the hands of a Gnome or Salamander it would be a devastating spell._

 _Oberon gobbed blood as the punch connected firmly with his stomach. He couldn't drop to the floor as that brat had a rather good grip on him. Sugou's intended victim punched him again and followed up with a 'sparta kick' to the chest cracking his ribs._

" _Get up. I'm not finished yet." Snarled Harry, he had never played with people like this before. He had to say it, this had a different feeling of satisfaction._

 _Oberon got to his feet and unleashed a powerful gravity spell; it basically increased resistance of someone pushing against it. Harry sighed with another 'Finite Incantatum' he cancelled the spell. "I can't imagine the psychological torment you put my future sister-in-law through but I think you can. CRUCIO! Try not to go insane." Oberon was blasted off his feet as the pain curse ripped into him._

 _Oberon began to scream, it felt like he was being bathed in acid, skin was being flayed off him and his bones were being ground into fine powder one agonising centimetre at a time. A notice popped up, Harry looked at it and then quickly dismissed it._

" _System Command: Generate Excalibur!" A voice called and the blade was thrust into Noboyuki's gut. "System Command forceful ejection of Oberon. Authorisation Akihiko Kayaba."_

 _(End videogame footage)_

The Judge nodded "You did nothing that I can tell was illegal. Although why did you set the pain setting in the Nervegear? Who were administrators Witch King and Oberon?"

"I was Witch King and Noboyuki Sugou was Oberon." Explained Harry.

The trial had started at 9am and it was now reaching 6pm. "We the jury find Noyubuki Sugou guilty."

The Judge slammed his gavel down and announced the verdict "Three lifetimes in prison no parole."

Harry stood up and swiftly left the court room to join the Yuuki's "Harry are you going to make a statement about RECT?" Kouichirou asked nervously.

Harry nodded "I'll do it."

The Yuuki's assembled at the top of the courthouse, Harry wrapped his arm around Akio and kissed her softly "I'm sorry for bringing you to that."

As the reporters set up their equipment they heard "You are my boyfriend, my best friend, hero and great man…I love you."

"Here we are today outside the Supreme Court of Japan with the CEO and found of RECT entertainment. Yuuki-san, how does it feel to know that such a travesty happened in your company? How did it come about?"

Shouzou turned pale and turned to Harry, who nodded and slackened his tie "Are you sure about me speaking in for your company Yuuki-san?"

"I trust you to tell the story as it is without any exaggeration."

"Feel free to correct me if I steer from the truth because I hate having to pull tricks out of a hat because of insufficient briefing." Shouzou nodded and shook Harry's hand.

"Potter-san, I have every faith in you."

Harry grinned and he turned to the cameras and the clamouring voices. Harry clicked his fingers and a deafening boom of a firework rolled across the square. "Thankyou. My name is Harry Potter and I'll be answering those details."

"This travesty happened because the CEO is a human being. He is as fallible as you or I. The man in question was to be his son-in-law. Said man who was just on trial moments ago was the son of a family friend and Yuuki-san took him in into RECT as good faith and honour dictates. RECT, is also known for its 'progress is recognised' scheme of work. Said future son-in-law was a very capable worker and soon found himself in charge of a division because he had deserved it. That is how this travesty started in RECT; by their own doing and the willingness to treat everyone equally for equal opportunities. Furthermore, due to the bond of family it meant that Yuuki-san could trust the person in general to do the right thing without being called on to justify his actions because why wouldn't he? Family trusts family."

That stunned the crowd, then another reported spoke "Mr. Potter can I ask why you are getting involved in this?"

Harry grinned "Quite frankly I need RECT and they need me. They inherited a sinking ship in the form of Cardinal from the people who designed and created Sword Art Online. Yuuki-san was not aware that not everyone had woken up and handed it to the Research and Development department to get a way out and create a new game. I was stuck as a tree in Alfheim Online. The fact I was stuck in a game illegally is what makes it my business. I am in talks with a man and this man is interested in creating a game based on his Universe. He has a roleplay game, a card game and a TV series. Yes the series was cancelled but still a TV series is a TV series."

The reporters stared "You're going to use RECT even in the light of this horrific event?"

Harry snorted "That's like saying are you still going to eat sushi if it gave you food poisoning. Or someone has been killed by a car is that going to stop you from driving? It just means you need to be careful."

The crowd nodded "One last question why do you support Cardinal? Isn't that the system that caused this?"

"Cardinal is a programme. A programme can only exist to do what it is written to do. The people behind it are dead or in prison. I vouch for Cardinal because it is a brilliant gaming system built for the style of game I am creating."

"How open are you going to be with it?"

"As open as one can be in this line of work. Now I really must be going." The crowd parted and the Yuuki's, Harry and Akio passed through them. The Yuuki's had arrived in a limo and Harry's phone rang.

"Ah, Mr. Mutch…Yes I am available. The Dragon Rising, for lunch…Okay…That's wonderful. I shall see you then."

Shouzou looked at him "Who is this?"

"It's an anagram of a rather popular urban fantasy writer who has expressed an interest in me creating a game for him." Harry explained.

"My son and I would like to meet with Mister Mutch."

Harry nodded "His full name is Jiber Mutch…Akio wanna come?"

Soon enough they arrived at the Dragon Rising. Mutch was there waiting for him with two people "Mr. Potter, I hadn't realised you were bring additional guests."

Harry smiled at that "They're my significant other, my overarching boss and my manager boss…They also represent the company I have been hired for."

Jiber nodded and then clapped his hands "One is my organiser and the other is my bodyguard…I really do not need one but my wife insisted."

Harry nodded "After you Mister Mutch, after all we have much to discuss as much to eat."

(Yes, Jiber Mutch is an anagram of a name. Cookies to whoever coupled on with my email address earlier on in my fic).


	19. Chapter 19

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

 **A/N: Well done to the following: Dragooner. Also well done to those to guess correctly about my acronym, now on with the show.**

The meeting went brilliantly and Mr. Mutch left with a Nerve Gear Rig and contact details of Harry Potter. Harry checked his phone, it was 4:30…He might have enough time get to a couple of pc stores and order the parts that he needed. His gaming computer was running seriously slowly, despite getting rid of the games he no longer played. He could have bought parts to increase its specs and abilities but considering he had spent the equivalent of £600 on it and it had served him a year playing decent Strategy Games like Total War, First Person Shooters like Crisis and Open Sandbox games like Witcher 3 and Fallout 5 on close to 120Frames Per Second.

"What is it Harry?" Harry, grinned and squeezed Akio's hand.

"Nothing, just thinking what I need to programme this project and if the Computer is up to it."

Akio snorted "Not likely…What you've got back at home, the bank would be an upgrade."

Harry stared at her "You're serious?" She nodded.

Shouzou and Kouichirou looked at each other "We understand that you like to work from home, but would you consent to meeting us and showing us your progress every two weeks?"

Harry nodded "Keeping me under close scrutiny…Okay. Can I get some minions?"

"You can, we'll have to vet them personally." Harry grinned.

"I know four people." Harry said, time to put Kazuto in some hot water.

"You're so mean to Kazuto…Why are you doing this?" Asked Akio slapping Harry on the shoulder.

"I'm giving him his first paying job. He doesn't even have to send a CV in."

"It's also a publicity stunt…Sowing RECT are recruiting heavily from those who were trapped in SAO."

Harry nodded "Yes, I'm being a manipulative and meddlesome bastard but at least you're not bankrupt."

The Yuuki's nodded "I expect one of them will be Kirigaya-kun, so we can give him the shovel talk?"

Harry snorted "What gives you that idea?"

"The fact you asked for minions; the fact you knew who you wanted and the fact Akio-san hit you for some reason."

"You're right."

The group ended he night ad both Akio and Harry fell asleep absolutely content, with Akio forgoing her normal sleepwear.

The next morning dawned and Harry, rolled over. Akio heard hit, the fist coming down and the all too familiar crush of an alarm clock meeting her boyfriend's fist. "Do you have to get up?"

Harry groaned and his eyes widened when his hands normally held Akio in one of his t-shirt it was gone. "You like?"

Harry merely growled and pulled her into a steamy kiss. "Now, let's get dressed have some grub and go shopping."

Akio grinned "Boy toys or general shopping?"

"Both…I/We need some better kit if we are going to build something along the line of SAO. Let's make a day of it…I also want to try and get a few more pages of my book done."

Soon enough they materialised in the shopping centre. Harry grinned, he looked down and his eyes widened. Sitting on and around a group of benches were three of the people who made up his guild of 'Ring-Wraiths' and coming out of a coffee bar were Kazuto and Asuna.

Harry grinned and they descended on the escalator, Harry had been waiting for Akio outside of Victoria Secret and then a Desire store. Harry didn't want to know, but was willing to be shown when Akio decided to show him later on.

They headed over to the group "Obito, Jashin, Tenzo, Kirito, Asuna!" Harry called. The Wraiths looked over to see Kirito and Asuna join them.

"So what's happening with people?" Kirito asked curiously.

"Looking for work…Not exactly helpful that we were trapped in the games for two and a bit years." Said Obito.

"Yeah, all that programming…"

"I have a job." Harry said. They looked at him.

"Who with? What are you doing?"

"RECT and Freelance. Creating a game…Interested?"

The four boys looked at him like he was a genuine saviour "You mean it? What do we have to do?"

"Come with me. We'll go to RECT and I'll see if the Boss is available."

"Who is the boss?"

"Her brother and dad. We're more likely to see more of the brother than the dad and on occasion both. They're going to be keeping eyes on us."

Obito was about to protest but remembered what had happened in the news "Balls…I forgot about that."

"What are we going to be getting?"

"Practically anything within reason. RECT need a win and right now we are it. Along with Jieber Mutch." Harry explained.

"Basically top the range computers, custom built, several Tony Stark style tables and an AI called Jeeves." Harry said with a smirk.

Aiko shook her head as did Asuna. However the males nodded "How do we go about getting an interview?"

Asuna smiled "I have always been meaning to go and see tou-sama at work along with nii-san. I can get us in."

With that Asuna took Kazuto and the other three off leaving Harry and Akio alone "Since you've been so patient, let's do the computer stuff."

Harry ended up buying enough kit to build from scratch three top of the range and cutting edge gaming pc's. It was also helping that Harry was also thinking of moving out of his two bedroom apartment and into a five bedroom house with three en suite bathrooms. Due to the fact, Harry and Aiko tended to have people around nearly all the time, the desire to move was suggested.

Kazuto was thinking of moving out of his house. Harry had a room and considering he was going to be employing Kazuto full time over the summer and part time during college, he could stay. Asuna was tempted but was not sure if she could get away from the control freak of her mother.

Edward Lupin was growing quickly as well. He wanted to learn Japanese to communicate with his surrogate Aunts and Uncles that his Godfather had introduced him to. Andy and Harry had wands pointed at each other over the child's education. Akio had ended it by stepping between the pair, wielding a bokken and clan in nothing more than a kendo skirt and training bra "Let him decide when he is old enough." Were the closing words to that argument.

The team were set up "Three, two, one…Link Start!"

Kouichorou linked in from his office. He knew, he would be detected but it was going to be interesting to see how they created the game. Harry, Kazuto, Tenzo, Jashin and Obito arrived and it was pitch black.

"Ah, Harry…This must be the minion squad that you referred to?" A voice said.

"Jieber Mutch?" Asked Harry.

"It is…What is this place?"

"This is an empty Cardinal Plane…Cardinal is an interactive system that is depending on how much coding is placed in it makes it more life-like or less."

Jieber nodded "Okay, I want a life-like modern day looking Chicago."

As Jieber began to explain what he wanted, Harry, Kazuto and Hayate (Obito) opened up several programming windows and to Jieber's amazement, Chicago began to appear. The tarmac roads, the sidewalks, and vague outlines of the City Blocks, that were then reshaped and either reduced or enlarged.

"What about the Undercity? I mean it's important for the books."

"Mr. Mutch, we are a small team since we do not have a release this game if you're willing to remember of at least thirty two months. So, I have to ask you this 'Do you want a game made up of half assed patches which would then need more work to make it viable or do you want a game that feels, tastes, looks like the universe you created?'"

"I want the game to feel immersive much like the books."

Harry grinned "Trust me, we shall do your work justice…I need to. My misses will kill me if I do not…And eight thousand or so people's jobs depend on it."

Jieber stared at him "So much to weigh on so few. I understand, I'll be in touch say every month or so, so I can see your progress. Can I get some pictures taken to show people some projects I'm working on?"

"It is yours and RECT's property. We are obligated to make it to your demands."

Mutch stayed with them for another four hours, assisting them in creating Chicago as if one lived there. Kouichorou had asked Harry to write a viewing programme, and that was what he, his father and sister were doing. They were observing their workers unobtrusively, as they brought a game to life. So far all they were looking at was a layout of Chicago.

Asuna was amazed "Tou-san, Harry-kun, Kazuto-kun and the rest are going full out Kayaba for this game."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing. Kazuto explained that nothing pissed off game players more than having a game that was badly designed with a bad story arc…People liked SAO due to the fact of the different quests and sandbox style play with the overhead goal of clearing the floors."

"Reddnes Files intends to be a massive open sandbox from what I can tell. The books that make up the Universe are intended to be DLC's or Patches. So it should be interesting." Explained Asuna.

The pictures subsequently leaked onto the expanse of the internet and Harry's YouTube Channel 'Green-eyed Lightning Reviews' exploded into life. The question mainly being asked was 'Is the game safe? Can you guarantee that this will not be a repeat of SAO?'.

Harry grinned, got a set of cameras and managed to incorporate them into the rigs, activated them and went into Cardinal. "Welcome to Green-eyed Lightning Reviews…I am your host, Harry Potter and these…are…my minions. The camera panned out to reveal the rest of the workers inside Cardinal "Oi! We're on air. Be semi-nice…For the more intellectual types you may well have noticed that we are in Chicago. However, this is not Chicago, Illinois, USA…This is Cardinal Chicago. Home to well hopefully you lot."

Across the world people stopped what they were doing and they tuned in. Several news team representatives appeared. "You're going to have to excuse us as we work because this is not really a Q&A session. This is more of a 'Welcome to RECT's new project to save VRMMORPG."

Scowling from behind his screen in his apartment Kibaou snarled 'Who do you think you are! You utter cheat and murderer. Confess your crimes- K'.

The message appeared and everyone stopped momentarily "Ah…I was expecting this. I name this commentator as Kibaou…A grouchy petulant little keyboard warrior from my days back in SAO."

"What happened? What is he referring to in calling you a murderer, a cheat and to confess your crimes?"

Harry smiled "Okay, I was one of the lucky or unlucky depending on your point of view Beta Tester's for the game. My only crime that I can think of is willingly encouraging people to purchase SAO before we found out it was a Death Game. To everyone who has or had bought/lost a member of their family either in the game or because I encouraged them to buy the game then I am truly sorry. As for Kibaou, he created a guild to help clear the game, coincidentally he tried to turn everyone who was new to the game against all the Beta Testers and he succeeded. Out of the five thousand Beta Testers, all of them bought the game and during the first month recorded some two thousand had died. Three quarters of them were Beta Testers…" Harry continued his scathing tirade revealing a lot of anger towards the ginger prick.

"As for that outburst, I am sorry for that. That was unprofessional of me. I am with a group of SAO survivors are writing a series of biographies called 'SAO; How it Changed Us' or words to that effect…Anyway I think that wraps up this small interview. Anyway Project Reddnes shall be released when it is deemed ready and safe. I know these words are hollow but rest assured since I am creating the game under close supervision I am open to suggestions."

With that the crews vanished leaving the Team to their own devices. The first few days had been relatively successful. Now time will tell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

The work was hard. It was much harder than Harry thought it was going to be. In the end what Harry had been told by RECT was to 'Release What They Had'.

 _Flashback_

 _Kouichirou and Shouzou were in the Board Meeting Room, when Harry entered. The elder Yuuki's eyes widened. The Team had been working consistently, they were all consistently working around the clock. There were in the end a team of twenty._

 _Initially, they were all pulling twelve to sixteen hour shifts before after a near hospitalisation of Hana, 'Hanta' from SAO. They quickly began devising a fluid shift rotation of six on, six off with an hour of each team working together to understand what had been done and what needed improving and tweaking._

 _Harry, looked for all intents and purposes like he had been kicked in the head by a horse and drunk something called 'Sink the Bismarck' instead of water. In his hands was a cup of coffee, his normal clean shaven-self had turned into a full on beard, his eyes were duller than normal and his pale skin almost gaunt like._

" _Hari-san, how are you?"_

 _Harry smiled thinly "Hell…I've got you guys on my back, tv people on my back, gamers on my back, even the client on my back. Right now everyone is trying to ride me and release the game for an Alpha Test."_

" _You've gotten everything ready?" Asked Shouzou curiously._

" _Define ready? Magic for spells…yes. Nevernever getting there. Undercity done…finally as of about three hours ago. As for character stereotypes if Hayate, Hana, Kazuto and Tsuboi have pulled their fingers out then we may have: Pure Mortals, Focused Practitioners, Minor Talent and the True Believers…conceptualised…I'll be getting the Dresden, Council and the Courts started."_

 _Shozou nodded "We've been in contacted by people. They want a full game in eight months."_

 _Harry's eyes flickered "Are you fucking kidding me? Do these asshats ever learn! We're still a good twelve to sixteen months before we're even ready for an Alpha Test!"_

 _Shouzou nodded "We understand. But we need something. We need something to pitch."_

 _Harry stared at them "Pitch! What, When, Who, Why and How?"_

" _We need something. To show GoPlay Northwest and Gencon. When, four months. Who, stockholders and governors. Why, we need to restore faith. How, verbally."_

 _End Flashback_

Harry looked at the digital construct of the character stereotypes "Kiba, check these out. Someone create a temporary character. Make sure he works."

Kiba and Obito grinned "They work…Mate, we've got enough to at least get something shown."

Harry nodded "I know. It pisses me off that we've got Four Months to show we have something when we were promised longer."

It had been nine months. Nine months since the Alfheim disaster. Nine Months since they had started working on the project. Harry, left and sat up. As his senses reconnected with the physical world, he dreamt.

He saw the Wizarding World. Wizarding Britain to be precise, Peroxide Blonde Hair and him as most wanted.

He woke up to find Akio entering the room with pizza "From that place you like."

Harry grinned stupidly at her "Marry me."

Akio giggled "Not like that. Not if you ask me that way."

Harry grinned, sat up and pulled her into a hug "I love you." Akio giggled.

"Love you too." Akio replied, they finished their pizza and resumed the dive.

The time flew, before they knew it four months had flown by. Harry was sleeping in the plane that flew them to Tokyo Game Show. It was happening, RECT return to the gaming world with a brand new game.

Everyone got prepared. Or rather, Harry cleaned himself up. He shaved, cut his hair. Or rather got Asuna to to hold his hair tight as he took a cutting charm to it and soon enough it, was scruffy but unkempt. He had an image to maintain and that was one of head inventor, creator and various other titles.

"From Kyoto, Yuuki Kouichirou, Yuuki Shouzou and Potter Hari of RECT Inc." The announcer called and the trio walked on stage. The crowd clapped, despite the troubled times the company went through, the fact they had remained standing was amazing.

Harry's YouTube Show had won a lot of people over, Harry had released a short video about attending, which was probably why the rafters were packed with people. "How do you want to do this?" Kouichirou asked.

Harry looked at the man blearily "You didn't think this through? Alright…sod it…"

Harry turned to the crowd and picked up a microphone "How's everyone?"

There were screams of delight along with claps, Harry grinned "If someone could get me a coffee that'd be awesome."

A coffee found its way into Harry's hands and he sat on the table "Hello, welcome to the RECT Inc. Release, as the more astute members have realised we have a game in the works…"

This statement caused frantic cheering, Harry grinned as did the Yuuki's. Harry took a swig of his coffee "Terribly sorry about this, but I thought this wasn't happening for another two or three months."

This got some good natured booing "I know. Terrible right…A company like RECT not having anything solid to show you, not even game play." Harry said before standing up.

"We do have however some very nice scenery if you want to see? Of course you do."

With that the screens flickered on and then off, before a storm cloud rolled in, and lightning bolts began snaking across the screens forming the words 'Redness!'. Followed by 'MAGIC-IT CAN GET A GUY KILLED!'

The crowd were taken on a whirlwind ride, they found themselves being whisked through Chicago. To those who had come from Chicago, it felt just like it and too those who envisioned it. Well they were disappointed as their dreams were dashed.

As they saw the world, they did see some of the traditional characters or rather 'impersonators that look, sound, act and behave very much like the character they were designed on'.

Soon enough the crowd returned to reality and the Yuuki's began speaking about the intricate running of the project. Finally they got to the questions, Harry took over.

"You, lass. Blonde hair, black Witcher Shirt."

The girl stared at him "Charlotte Brown. I'll get the basics off. How are you? When will the game be out? How much will the game cost?"

Harry chuckled "Tired, thanks for asking. How are you? As for the game…We have three to four months of actual programming, then it's the home run Alpha Test, then limited Alpha Test. After that, two more month of tweaking before Beta Test. So I'd give it late next year although that's just the basic game. About £40."

Charlotte stared "Fair enough. But what about the books? This is set in the books right?"

"Book universe. It's more like the RPG Books and our own small freelance spin on it. Much more immersive, all of the species and races mentioned as of the latest book will be in the game when we get to them…Hope that answers your question."

"Why no actual book stuff?" Kibaou asked, fighting his way to the front.

Harry narrowed his eyes "Kibaou…I wondered when you'd show up. You're just as bad as I remember from SAO. You're like that really annoying but insignificant Raid Boss that you liked to horde. Now what is it?"

"Book stuff, why should we fork out £40 for just the basic game with no expansions."

"Some companies make DLCS and have the nerve to call them full games…Another…Makes full games and calls them DLCS and Expansion Packs…Take your pick."

"You mean you want to beat the Witcher!" Someone called.

"Hell no. I doubt we could beat the Witcher, not without infringing on several peoples properties and hefty lawsuits. The only way we could would be to take The Witcher and make it SAO style. So can't beat 'em…join 'em. I like there style, that everyone is why we haven't released any DLCS with them. But rest assured I WILL MAKE sure you get inch of the money you hand out."

Other questions were asked, they were mainly due to things like ensuring the game did not turn into another SAO. Harry grinned at that and he pulled up the specs on a brand new rig.

"This is the Pulse. No acronym, name may change. It looks like a Nerve Gear or Amusphere, because it is. This one gives you a much more sophisticated real time and in game time comparison. This game is going to end up in the hands of people with small children. This in essence is DNA linked to you. It possesses a battery pack with a wireless connection to the computer, it also possesses several functions that can allow for log outs my any means. You have standard logout, emergency logout for those moments that you've fucked up and have dinner to attend. If that doesn't work, an interactive helpline that will MANUALLY override you and get you out of the game. As for updates, we will give everyone thirty minutes before we initiate a full on game shut down, logging out everyone…Ambitious, I know. I will admit some of the stuff may not work straight away, but rest assured I will be looking out for all of you."

"Thank fuck you won't be playing." Shouted Kibaou.

Harry smiled tightly "I will be…Oh I will be…All of you, remember…Programmers, coders love to keep eyes on their creations. We'll be around."

The Yuuki's, Harry and Akio who had come along as Harry's plus one. Harry had also been working on his book as had several others and in the end it had taken thirteen months. But it was well worth it.

Just then Harry's phone rang and she picked it up "Hello?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

" _Hello?" Asked Akio as she answered the phone._

"Is this Potter Hari?"

"No this is his kon'yakusha (fiancé), Rokuhara Akio…Can I help you?" Akio asked curiously, tension welling in the pit of her stomach.

"Gomen nasai, my congratulations to you both. My name is Hattori Hayate, I am from Shinochosha Publishing Co Ltd. I understand that your fiancé has been trying to get his book 'SAO: Two Years on the Edge' published and alongside it 'SAO: The Inside Accounts', which I understand are a collective group of peoples experiences inside of it."

Akio nodded "That's correct."

"We, Shinochosha Publishing Co Ltd are interested in purchasing the rights to those two books."

Akio nodded, as the door opened "Who is it?"

"Shinochosha Publishing, they want to purchase the rights to the books and potentially get a contract to get a set of 'Two Years on the Edge' books from everyone who talked about their experiences much like the 'Inside Accounts' book."

Harry nodded "Go just above what they would recommend. Either way we will win."

The contract was settled and Harry let out a sigh, it was like a weight had been lifted that he did not know that he had been carrying. The panel had finished and Harry adventured around, relatively incognito and signed a few autographs and didn't confirm or deny any queries about the game except that it was going to be amazing.

(Three months later)

The group ran through the final simulation at the point of time and Harry knowing the public everyone was going to wanting to play the full powered practitioner like the protagonist that the books were based off.

So what the group had decided was to slowly release the more powerful characters by unlocking them through different quests. However, because Harry did not desire the game to be hacked placed the 'Practitioner Class' in a unique line of code meaning that at any point in time upon unlocking the character, one could play a practioner but at the cost of resetting everything and starting again.

"They all have strengths and benefits. Everyone can a have magical talent but not everyone can be a full blown practitioner."

Kazuto nodded "That's going to annoy a lot of people."

Harry shrugged "People will play it Kaz…Trust me. The ones we're gonna win over are those who read the books, got the audio books…We go from there."

The Alpha Test ran relatively smoothly and they ironed out the major glitches such as casting spell and damage allocation lag and the potential one shot one kill.

Harry and his team nodded to each other, the game was done. It played well, now it was the beta test. It was decided that they would recruit twenty thousand beta testers and give them three months to experiment in the game.

Harry knocked on Kouichirou's door "Enter!"

"Harry, I trust you have some good news for us?"

Harry shrugged "Depends on whether the Alpha test works and now requires a twenty-thousand beta test."

"I'll put the notice out."

Harry shook his head "I'll do it…We'll give everyone a two week window for those interested to sign up and then we'll go from there."

For everyone watching Harry's youtube channel waiting on his weekly stream for his review on the Assassins Creed game that had just been released stopped whatever video they were watching and tuned onto the live stream.

"Hello, hello. To the perceptive ones of you have realised that this is not the Assassins Creed game as I foretold. As some of you attended the RECT. Event and you found out about the new ambitious project that we have embarked on which was known as Project Rednes. The real project is officially called Dresden Files Online…In two weeks twenty thousand lucky people will become our beta testers…The Assassins Creed will be up, once I've had a decent night's sleep."

With that Harry, signed off climbed into bed and fell asleep as his simple comment lit the internet alight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

The two weeks flew by. Harry and Akio had been rushed off their feet. During the first three days of the Beta Tests, there were several crashes that forcefully ejected people from the game. Thankfully, the security measures Harry had talked about at the convention were true and did safely work.

But that was only the beginning of the trouble. They had been notified of several accounts of account theft, game lag, unequal strength monsters and several thousand complaints of the fact that people couldn't immediately select 'White Council Wizard' as an immediate starting class for being a human.

However, other people commentated that they liked the idea of only being able to start as human, but at some point being able to become a practitioner.

On the other hand, people had said they didn't like the fact that they had been forcibly changed into a member of the Vampire Courts. So Harry and his team had logged themselves in to the game, and had begun to get to work to improve player satisfaction.

Suffice to say, they succeeded. Of course there were grumblings and rumblings but these things were mainly to do with the fact that the initial gameplay had portrayed one thing such as the playground of 'Storm Front', 'Fool Moon' and 'Grave Peril' but upon getting the game found that they could not play in those areas. But they were pleasantly surprised at how lifelike the Non-Playable Characters were and how much the Dresden Files Universe felt very much like the real world.

People loved the feeling of the ale of McAnally Bar. Everything just seemed so right. Meanwhile Harry, had set up three characters, Harry loved the books and had decided to be a little bit of a dick. He created Donald Morgan, and made him virtually unbeatable.

Harry had also created other members of the White Council, but they were out of the way at this particular moment in time, right now he was browsing the streams of code, he was looking for something…There.

He had it. Someone was trying to hack his property! The guy was pretty good but Harry…He was better. In the time, the guy had gotten past the firewall and into the section of development that revolved around character classes and races. Harry had broken into the computer himself, he shook his head "Kibaou, it is my pleasure to send you down." Harry said to himself, he had nestled a programme into Kibaou's computer before he entered the Dresden Files Online Game.

(Game)

Harry entered the game "Kibaou! By order of the White Council for breaking the third and fourth law of magic you are sentenced to death."

Kibaou was playing a rather powerful kinetomancer with a very slight aspect of mind magic paled. He had been dabbling but nothing dangerous _"Someone found my hack…Bollocks. I thought I'd hidden it."_

"If I refuse to come quietly?"

Magical duels were available to everyone and anyone, to activate them most people started with 'I challenge…to a duel.' This was another shortcut, to deny an interactive NPC.

Not many people realised that Harry was playing them. Charlotte was possibly the only one, she was also one of the first Wizards of the game. Based on her stats, she lacked the power of some of the more stereotypical wizards i.e. McCoy, Dresden or even Morgan. Her skill sets lay in Psychomancy, Verisimilomancy, Veils and Holomancy.

The names were one of the small print things that Butcher insisted on having in. Furthermore, the types of magic people could use should they become a Wizard completely depended on their original skill sets. That is not to say Charlotte's character who was more like Molly Carpenter could not learn magic like Harry's character, but it would take her a long time.

Kibaou and Harry entered the middle of the street and a thin blue barrier jumped up between them and the surrounding buildings. Harry didn't want to trash his game…that much.

The duel began, Kibaou completely forgot or rather he didn't care that he kept breaking the Laws of Magic. They weren't properly enforced but after a while if the same offenders kept doing something like, using magic to kill someone, transfigure people into objects more than three times then the 'Grey Cloaks' who were the admins in disguise came crashing down on them. "FUEGO!"

Harry sighed, ducked. Stamped his foot and the earth slammed into Kibaou's legs breaking them. There was a bang, Harry shot Kibaou in the chest and calmly cut his head off with a sword.

(Real world)

As, Harry cut Kibaou's head off, Harry logged out swapped with Akio who assumed her character of Anastasia Luccio.

Harry deleted Kibaou's account and had to resist not deleting system32, he stopped and then deleted it anyway. He would not allow anyone to interfere with his game.

(In Game)

Kirito and Asuna had become Wizards as well. Kirito becoming rather skilled in brute force magic in earth magic and possessed no short skill in shadow magic to the point where he could effectively teleport from shadow to shadow.

Asuna on the other hand took to using kinetomancy, two hidden blades and a pistol, there was a slight hint of electric and lightning magic although that was due to the by-product of the speed she was travelling at.

(Real Life)

Harry grinned. He couldn't be happier. He left work, he was off to get some shopping and plan the first three expansions. The game had taken off brilliantly, there team of ten were taking it in shifts to observe the game and so far, it seemed everything was turning out okay.

He used magic, but not that much anymore. Too be fair, magic had caused him no end of grief. He still used it, but he was rusty.

He may have been rusty but his senses had been heightened. They had been heightened exponentially so. He felt the incoming sensation of apparation.

"THERE HE IS! STUN HIM AND GO!"

In those crucial seconds, were all that Harry needed to draw his wand and shout "Atsugai!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

The Pressure Bomb battle hex tore along the ground ripping out a small trail of it and it slammed into one of his attackers. Harry immediately dived over the fence as a barrage of spell fire went far and wide. Tying lampposts, letter boxes and charring the fences.

Harry, rolled along the floor and he managed to catch a glimpse of his attackers. He then felt a pressure, he rolled over to see a grinning Jon Dawlish grinning at him. "You've grown soft Potter."

Harry smirked "Ruina." Was all he said he poked Dawlish in the knee. Dawlish screamed as his knee collapsed. "Night, night." Harry said as he booted the man in the head.

He folded over as a bludgeoning hex caught him in the diaphragm. He sank to one knee and to his surprise saw Susan Bones heading towards him. "Harry, its time for you to come home."

Harry snorted "I am home Susan." With that Harry began to wave his wand in an intricate pattern. Susan stiffened.

"Run. Taiyo Burasuto!" A white column of flame erupted from Harry's wand. Concrete and tarmac melted; lawns, fences began to creak, warp and eventually caught alight and several cars exploded.

"What the fuck! Shacklebolt told us the boy was under educated and not hostile to aurors." Snapped a square jawed Wizard.

"Undereducated because is sorely lacking. I'm finally happy. You try and abduct me and I will kill every fucking last one of you." Growled Harry as he unleashed a blistering salvo of bone breaking curses.

Susan activated her portkey and vanished away. She wasn't getting on the end of Harry's temper and wand arm thank you very much.

Square Jaw turned and swore "Fucking slut. Bitch left us out to dry. She was supposed to be able to negotiate with this cunt bag." The insults would have carried on, had not a breaking hex snapped his tibia, fibula, cracked his clavicle and cracked his skull.

Harry pointed his wand down and with immense effort ripped up the bubbling tarmac and flourished it around him as four more aurors, dropped their concealing spells and engaged him.

Harry noticed one was a relative of Theodore Nott. Auror Nott, was deliberately wearing short sleeves and as he drew his wand, Harry saw the Dark Mark. Harry twisted his wand and sent a wandless 'Jack Hammer'. The Jack Hammer was a repeating bludgeoning charm, used in construction and not one to be used in combat.

The Death Eater stopped. He looked like he had just been stabbed, blood slowly trickled from his mouth and he fell forwards and lay still. Harry hissed, a cutting charm just opened up his jacket. Thankfully it had been imbued with magic, the magic in the jacket was seriously depleted. It wouldn't save him again.

Harry flung his arm out "GIAN!" Turned out Harry was pretty effective with lightning spells. As the new auror found out, the lightning bolt sundered the shield and punched him through the gut. He quickly portkeyed out.

"Dawlish Out, Nott Dead, Susan and That Guy make four. Square Jaw is five. I counted eight…"

"Incarcerous!" Harry was moving so instead of his entire body being wrapped up, his foot was tied to a slightly melted lamp post. Just where were the Japanese Magical Response Unit…Where the hell were the civilians? No-one could have missed that massive fire attack.

"You're…"

"Durus Pulsus." Harry snapped sending one auror into another.

Harry freed himself "Why are you here? Where is everyone?"

"Fuck you." Growled the last auror. Harry hit him in the knee with a blasting hex.

"Where is everyone?"

"Under a ritual. Grasp of Morpheus. You are coming home to answer for your crimes."

Harry grinned "I presume all eight of you did it? So I need to take down all eight of you…Sectusempra." So Harry, immediately took a darker path as the dark cutting curse went towards the man who effortlessly deflected it "Shacklebolt told us you knew that one."

Harry's smile turned cold "Did he tell you this one Futon: Ribonsuraisā!" The man gasped and dodged the majority of the wind blades but the last one caught him on the wrist of his wand. He cursed and portkeyed out.

As he did so the ritual and wards collapsed and the place was covered in Japanese Aurors, sword wands aglow as they evidenced the street, took prisoners, assessed the damage, and took images of the damaged street before repairing it. "Potter-San, I suggest that you do not move. Not until we have worked out what is going on."

Harry nodded and soon enough he was allowed to move. He was side-apparated into the Ministry and placed in a holding cell. Within minutes an auror was outside his door. "Potter-san, I am Auror Detective Constable Hanzo Hattori…I have a few questions. At this point in time, I want you to know that you are not facing any charges as of yet and hopefully, if you co-operate with us you won't."

Harry nodded "Hattori-San, what charges am I looking at?"

"Disturbing the peace, endangerment of life and multiple accounts of that, one case of lethal self-defence, criminal damage…That is just the mundane charges. Breaking code of secrecy, improper magic use, that is using combat magic in an urban environment particularly in a populated area, illegal usage of combat magic, use of dark magic with intent…That's everything."

Harry nodded "I assume I do have rights? Such as a phone call, attorney and the like?" The auror nodded.

"Good detective could I possibly ask for a favour…"

"That is?"

"I need to make several. Fiancé, Lawyer, Godson's grandmother, Boss and Subordinates."

"That should be possible. Can I ask what they entail?"

"In trouble with authorities, in trouble with authorities, need to find a temporary minder, trouble with authorities. Then tell all of them that I'm part of an investigation and I can't say more than that."

It turned out Harry only needed to make one phone call. Akio, Andromeda, Kirito and Shouzou were all at Akio and Harry's house when the call came in. "Akio, everyone is listening I'm guessing?" Akio grunted.

"Okay, tell all of them I'm in trouble with JMAD and I need a representative. Can't say much more. Just that this should be resolved soon enough providing I'm co-operative."

Andy nodded "I'm on my way."

Soon enough Harry and Andy were in a consultation room with a pensieve. Andromeda looked at the memory "Plead guilty to everything but say it was for the magical charges: guilty to secrecy; not guilty to improper magic use, illegal combat in civilian environment and guilty on the dark magic…The Japanese Government are firm but fair. You'll be allowed to submit the memory as evidence don't try and fight all the charges. Go with what we discussed and co-operate and they'll make a deal. The judge is quite likely going to take this to the ICW."

Harry nodded. He stood up and knocked on the door and the auror walked in "We ready?" Andy nodded "My client, needs to go to the toilet."

A short toilet break later and Harry, Andy and two Aurors were in the room "Don't worry, Potter-San this is just standard procedure. You know me so unfortunately I cannot get your account on events due to familial bias. I'm here as well partner and support."

Harry nodded and the tape recorder began to play "Please state name for the record." And the interview began.

Harry gave a detailed account of his actions and a timeline that was so accurate that the circumstances practically screamed 'self-defence' and 'unplanned'.

However it boiled down two main points of 'knowing his attackers, intentions' and 'magic used'. Andy answered with the fact of 'Her client knew the procedure of British Magical Law Enforcement and the fact that they do not listen to other countries laws when something becomes international'. Andy also explained 'British Magical Law Enforcement only understood things when either they were drastically outnumbered or their opponent had dropped so many of them in such a way that made their objective unachievable and then and only then would they run'.

"Thank you for your co-operation. This is unfortunately going to be in court. Both courts for damage to property, illegal magic use and methods of self-defence. Though off the record, you're going to be looking at possibly community service and hefty fines."

Harry shrugged "All the more to go in my autobiography. 'Truth will Out'."

The men nodded "We followed your SAO books and when we read them…Our sympathies…" Harry nodded.

"I can sign them. Officers, if you get the chance try 'Dresden Files Online'. It's my first ever VRMMORPG, it's Cardinal based and as safe as I can possibly make it."

"Really?"

"Manual logout, Admin logout, Mass Logout and Utter shutdown. We've not had a problem of logging out yet. Had problems logging in…now that's a different kettle fish which my bosses are being annoying about…Something along the lines of hindering Niantic property game updates…Don't get me started on their coding."

The officers let them out and they looked at each other "He's a good man."

Harry arrived home and he was exhausted. Sitting their were Asuna, Kirito, Neville and Hermione. Harry idly noticed that Asuna's father and brother were there. He also noticed that Kirito had moved closer to Asuna and Hermione felt…different.

"Here." Harry turned and found a bottle of beer in Akio's hand. Harry collapsed into a chair.

"What happened?"

"British Aurors made a play…It went wrong." Harry said not sure how to properly phrase it.

"How wrong? We're not going to judge." Kirito said.

"Like the time, I took on the Sylph Elite."

Kirito winced "You didn't even try mate."

Harry smirked "Now imagine me ACTUALLY trying and the people fighting me were amongst the best in the division."

Hermione shook her head "How much collateral damage?"

"Not to sure…Millions of Yen minimum. Considering I used a technique that was equivalent to point blank sun rays. Basically they should have looked like Pompeii statues. Considering I melted the roads and caused a few cars to explode, almost caused mains to explode." Everyone winced.

"How many alive?" Asked Neville.

"Define alive."

"Dictionary."

"Susan, Square Jaw, Dawlish, Skittled Pair. Five. But if we are using my definition. Three. Susan and Skittled Pair…Hit one with a Durus Pulsus and he sent his friend over."

Neville snorted "The other five?" Harry smirked "Dawlish arrested. Square Jaw, broken lower leg, broken clavicle and cracked cranium. Another I hit with Lightning: False Darkness, Hit Nott with MY normal power Jackhammer, last one has either a broken leg or lost his leg. He also lost his wand hand to my Wind Spell: Ribbon Slicer."

Hermione sighed "I told you love we should move to Japan…Harry, I've got some news."

Harry changed his cold demeanour shifted and he hugged his newly arrived Godson in one arm. Pulled Akio onto his knee "Please tell me it is what I think it is?"

Hermione smirked impishly "Depends on if you think Neville has proposed to me and I'm pregnant with his baby."

Harry couldn't resist "I certainly hope so. Don't want to face Neville on a rampage if it's not. Congratulations to the pair of you."

"We want you as Godfather and Best Man."

Silence permeated the Household.


	24. Chapter 24

**Magicus Ensis Art Online** **  
** **Magic Sword Art Online** **  
** **HP/SAO x-over** **  
** **Asuna/Kirito HP/Argo**

The silence was deafening "You want me to what and what?" Harry asked.

"Godfather and Best Man…Before you ask why would you rather Ron do it?"

Harry's face turned into one of utter fury. The lanky redhead had immediately stabbed Harry in the back the moment Harry had left England.

"I'd rather…not finish that sentence. I'd be glad to…Once I've settled my court case."

Hermione and Neville stared at their friend "What happened? What are the charges? What's the plan?"

"The British Auror Corps happened. They made a play, it failed. Generally that would have been the end of it but due to the amount of us fighting it escalated. Did you know Japan charges magicals and mundanes on identical laws? My charges are thus breaking code of secrecy, improper magic use, which are using combat magic in an urban environment particularly in a populated area, illegal usage of combat magic, use of dark magic with intent…that's the magical charges. The mundanes are disturbing the peace, endangerment of life and multiple accounts of that, one case of lethal self-defence, criminal damage."

Hermione's eyes widened "The Japanese are charging you on all of those?"

"How are you pleading?"

"Guilty to disturbing the peace, endangerment of life and criminal damage. Lethal self-defence due to hostility coming from attackers. Guilty to breaking code of secrecy. Not guilty to improper magic use, illegal combat in civilian environment and guilty on the dark magic however it has been revealed that it was an abduction attempt. I've not used much magic since I moved here. This is more likely to go to ICW…"

(Three days later)

Harry found himself in front of the Magical Supreme Court. Harry immediately realised that everyone including the subject of the court wore black. The judges and the head judge wore blank three quarter masks revealing only their eyes. Harry wasn't sure if this was for mundane courts or just magical but it worked.

Harry stood, surprised the judges by swearing in fluent Japanese basically said 'I swear that the evidence that I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God'.

"Your Japanese is very good Potter-San, but we finish by swearing to Fugen Bosatu-Sama or Ida-ten- Sama."

Harry bowed, not enough to show submittance but enough to know that he was in the wrong "I shall remember for future reference."

With that the trial began. It was a brief affair, Harry was right. Half the judges were mundane and the other half were magicals with the High judge being an Awareman, the Japanese equivalent of a Squib. It went as well as Harry and Andromeda thought it would.

After what felt like three hours but was in reality only an hour, the judges returned "Potter-san, we will say this. This is one of the more interesting cases we have had in our courtroom."

Harry stiffened "For the crimes in themselves due to the fact that you were evidently attacked first and were responding in kind. We agree with your initial plea but we are willing to make a deal with you."

Andromeda spoke "Yours honours, what would the deal entail? My client has some upcoming engagements like a wedding. Which will be happening in three weeks from now."

"The deal is this. Eight months in prison for the mundane crimes. Parole after two for good behaviour but then having to do the other six months of some sort of visible community service on top of a contribution to the collateral damage caused in the altercation."

That was a better deal than they had hoped for. The wedding wasn't four another three months and with the fact Harry was kept in relatively low security with frequent guests the time passed relatively quickly.

Harry ended up working in a charity store. In public view of everyone, he was charged with repairing electronics and speeding up computers. He was willing to do it for free but a few of his clients left small packages of money. Harry took them in his stride and donated them to the charity, it wouldn't do to fleece the people who were basically his keepers for the next six months although he would have to make up days for any he missed i.e. the wedding.

(Kazuto)

Kazuto found himself meeting, yet again with the man who had been helping him supposedly…Was now asking him to do something stupid "You want me to what?"

"I need you to go into this online MMRPG, which was created with the Seed. It's called Gun Gale Online…There have been five deaths so far allocated by the alias 'Death Gun' if shot by it you die in life." Kirito said and Kikuoka nodded.

"Kirito-kun, my sources have been keeping an observational eye on Potter Harry." Kirito stopped.

"Why?"

"We have been trying to get informants into his new game and to try and even it out, but he seems to be shutting us out and down."

Kirito's eyes narrowed "Because you're effectively spying on him…He probably knows. Fuck it, I'll do it because you won't leave me alone unless I consent but rest assured, Harry will know of this."

"He can't! If he does…he'll investigate…well…you've seen his temper."

Kirito snickered "Yes. The best way to avoid such a thing is to be upfront about it. Why do you want keep an eye on his game?"

Kikuoka sighed "My superiors do not trust him or his words. That's what they're telling me…"

"They do not want anyone to make a profit on VRMMORPG anymore, but Harry went and made this game and has as such ruffled their feathers."

Kirito didn't need any nod or anything because the pair of them knew he had it on the head. With that Kirito upped and left.

Little did he know that he was going to be under surveillance just to ensure that Kirito did not spill the beans too soon to Harry. Soon enough Kirito opened his phone when he reached Agil's and he turned on his phone.

" _Harry, here…Leave message be with you ASAP."_

Kirito groaned and tried the home, Argo's number and then finally Asuna.

" _What's wrong?"_ Asked Asuna the moment pleasentries had been exchanged.

" _I need to talk to Harry. It's kinda important. Know where he is?"_

" _I think he's out of the country."_ Jj


End file.
